Park of Memories
by AlvinaVin
Summary: Akankah Kyuhyun & Ryeowook yg amnesia bisa bersatu kembali? / Kalau aku berhasil menjawabnya dengan benar, maka ingatan Ryeowook akan kembali, tapi.../ Itu sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa aku telah kalah./ "Apa kau... sudah bisa mengingat masa lalumu sebelum kecelakaan itu?"/ KyuWook/Miwook, CHAP 11 Update! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning...**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan warna tembok yang bernuansa putih...

"Wookie..." Kyuhyun memanggil sebuah nama dengan lembut saat mendapati _yeoja_ yang ia sukai telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

_Yeoja_ tersebut mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Meski kepalanya terasa berat, ia mencoba mencerna situasi yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Kau siapa? ..."

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Pairing: KyuWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, & Sungmin**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah dimana beberapa senyuman bahagia menghiasi ruang kelas yang hanya dihuni oleh 30 murid. Keceriaan mereka bertambah saat mendapati sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas bersama dengan seorang siswi yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Setelah berdiri tepat di depan kelas, sang guru mengungkapkan beberapa kalimat sekedar untuk menjelaskan tentang siswi yang berdiri di sampingnya, barulah kemudian siswi yang berada di samping guru tersebut dipersilakan untuk menempati sebuah bangku kosong.

"Wookie!" pekik seorang _yeoja_ girang sambil memeluk sang siswi yang baru saja hendak menduduki bangku kosong itu. "Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali."

Siswi yang dipanggil Wookie itu hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku yang telah menjadi bangku kosong sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sementara itu di deretan kursi paling belakang, seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan siswi yang baru saja kembali bersekolah tersebut. Siswi yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook, yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya semenjak satu tahun terakhir ini.

Selayaknya manusia biasa, Kyuhyun tentu tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia bersedih saat Ryeowook melukainya satu minggu yang lalu. Ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook tidak sengaja melukainya. Bahkan ia menyadari bahwa luka yang ia dapatkan itu bukanlah kesalahan Ryeowook. Lalu siapakah yang harus dia salahkan? Tentu saja kecelakaan yang Ryeowook alami, _ne_? Jika bisa, Kyuhyun ingin memutar kembali waktu dan melarang Ryeowook untuk pergi kemanapun hari itu, sehingga Ryeowook tak akan mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat _yeoja_ tersebut tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu.

Kecelakaan yang dialami Ryeowook terjadi saat sebuah truk menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Ryeowook dan kedua sepupunya. Sungguh kecelakaan yang sangat tak diharapkan. Meski tak ada yang meninggal, kecelakaan itu telah membuat Ryeowook, kedua sepupunya, serta supir truk luka-luka. Bahkan kecelakaan itu telah membuat korbannya mendapatkan beberapa jahitan dan Ryeowook mendapatkan sedikit jahitan di bagian dahi. Kecelakaan yang terjadi dua minggu lalu itu telah menyebabkan Ryeowook mengalami kondisi koma dan baru berhasil bangun setelah satu minggu kemudian. Beruntung luka yang diderita oleh Ryeowook hanyalah luka ringan sehingga ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya perlahan, dipandanginya Ryeowook yang kini sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius.

'_Aku sangat bahagia saat kau tersadar dan membuka kedua matamu waktu itu. Namun aku sangat sedih saat kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan melupakan diriku..._'

.

.

"Kau siapa? ..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sangat terkejut akan respon yang diberikan oleh _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu, membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu? Butuh waktu 1 menit hingga akhirnya ia bisa memahami keadaan yang sesungguhnya dialami oleh _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenalku?" Kyuhyun bertanya untuk memastikan ingatan sang _yeoja_. Ia berharap bahwa barang kali _yeoja_ itu salah bicara.

"_Ne_."

DEG! Seketika Kyuhyun membelalak kaget. Jawaban yang baru saja ia dengar telah membuktikan bahwa apa yang ia takutkan sepertinya memang menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

'_Mungkinkah Ryeowook benar-benar hilang ingatan? ...'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ryeowook membisu. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, seperti sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan temannya itu, seorang teman yang bergender perempuan sama seperti dirinya, yang kini duduk dihadapannya dan sedang berbicara dengannya.

"_Mianhae_..." ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Kecelakaan yang kualami membuatku melupakan banyak hal. Aku mengalami amnesia."

Sang teman pun tertegun saat mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit dipercaya, namun temannya itu berusaha untuk mengerti.

"Jadi... kau... benar-benar... amnesia?!"

"Begitulah. Jadi aku tak bisa mengingat siapa namamu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, sang teman hanya menghela napas kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kita harus berkenalan mulai dari awal lagi, _ne_?"

Ryeowook pun mengangguk antusias. Sang teman pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menyalami Ryeowook. "Sungmin _imnida_..."

Ryeowook pun membalas uluran tangan itu dan menjabat tangan sang teman yang bernama Sungmin itu. "Ryeowook _imnida_..."

Setelah saling berkenalan, Sungmin membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengobrak abrik isinya. Tak lama, ia pun berhasil menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink lalu diberikannya kotak itu kepada Ryeowook. Ia pun tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Ini hadiah untukmu karena kau berhasil sadar dari kondisi koma... dan kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

Seketika wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah saking senangnya. Diperhatikannya kado tersebut dengan senyum sumringah. Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi Ryeowook sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa temannya akan sesenang itu.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik... sama seperti dulu."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

Sebuah tempat yang indah dan dipenuhi oleh banyak pohon yang rindang, mungkin itulah kalimat yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan tempat dimana kakiku berpijak saat ini. Meski aku tak tahu ini dimana, aku tetap terus berjalan, membiarkan diriku terbawa oleh semilir angin nan sejuk, seolah ingin membawaku ke suatu tempat.

DEG! Mendadak langkahku terhenti. Aku tersentak kaget. Kini mataku seakan terkunci pada sesosok _yeoja_ yang kuyakini adalah Ryeowook.

'Sedang apa ia disana?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Demi menjawab rasa penasaran, aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekati _yeoja_ itu.

"Wookie..." Kupanggil sang _yeoja_ dengan tidak berteriak namun dengan suara cukup jelas untuk bisa terdengar.

_Yeoja_ yang merasa dirinya terpanggil pun menoleh. "Kau siapa? ..."

DEG! Kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku syok seketika. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat dan jantungku yang berdetak cepat. Benar itu Ryeowook... tapi mengapa kalimat itu harus terucap olehnya? Sungguh, kuharap ini tidak nyata. Semoga ini semua hanyalah mimpi semata.

Benarkah ia melupakanku? Apakah ia memang sudah tak mengingatku lagi? Aku harap saat ini ia hanya berbohong padaku.

"Karena aku tak mengenal dirimu... bisakah kau pergi sekarang juga?"

DEG! Kalimat yang sangat dingin. Wajahnya, bahasa tubuhnya, semuanya memperjelas makna dari kata-katanya yang sangat tak berperasaan itu.

Aku kalut. Aku sangat terpukul. Seumur hidup tak pernah kubayangkan bila ia akan menyakitiku seperti ini.

Maafkan aku Tuhan. Maafkan aku yang egois dan tak mampu menerima keadaan. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan yang kian rapuh. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang mudah terluka hanya karena sebuah kata-kata.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang tampak gusar. "Tak bisakah kau mengingatku kembali?"

Ia menggeleng, kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku dalam keputusasaan.

"Wookie!"

Aku berteriak, namun ia tetap tak menghentikaan langkahnya dan berbalik melihatku.

"Wookie!"

Kunaikan volume teriakanku, namun ia tetap tak kunjung merespon.

"Wookie!"

.

.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Kubuka mataku dan kudapati pemandangan langit-langit kamar menghiasi penglihatanku. Dengan cepat, kusimpulkan bahwa saat ini aku berada dalam kamarku.  
Meski aku sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja kualami itu hanya mimpi, aku tetap tak bisa menghindar saat napas terengah dan rasa takut masih membelengguku saat ini. Aku sungguh takut saat kenyataan membuatku tersadar bahwa keadaan telah berubah.

_Ryeowook... bolehkah aku berharap supaya kita berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu?_

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kala senja menampakan warnanya yang khas, saat itu pula seorang Kim Ryeowook menampakan warna kesuramannya yang sama khasnya.

"_Omona_... mengapa hanya ada sedikit saja hal yang bisa kuingat?" ujar Ryeowook seakan ingin menggantungkan pertanyaan tersebut di udara.

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasak makan malam malah tertawa mendengar kalimat temannya itu. "Ckckck, namanya juga amnesia."

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, bertanda ia sedang kesal. "Kurasa amnesiaku ini terlalu akut. Yang bisa kuingat hanya namaku, nama _appa_, dan nama _umma_."

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Ckckck, miris sekali. Bagaimana dengan umurmu?"

"Ah! Kalau itu aku ingat. Usiaku 16 tahun, _ne_?" ungkap Ryeowook bangga.

"Kau bilang hanya ingat namamu, nama _appa_-mu dan _umma_-mu. Eh, ternyata kau masih mengingat umurmu. Yang mana yang benar?" goda Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook malah melenggang pergi dari meja makan.

"Wookie! Kau mau kemana?"

.

~~Ryeowook's POV~~

"Wookie! Kau mau kemana?"

Dengan alasan malas menjawab, kudiamkan pertanyaan Sungmin dan bergegas meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarku tercinta. Anak tangga demi anak tangga kulalui dengan sabar agar aku bisa mencapai lantai dua, menemukan kamarku, dan berada disana.

"Nyaman sekali," ujarku girang setelah membaringkan diriku di atas ranjang nan empuk.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Sungmin memasakan makan malam, _ne_?" Jawabannya sederhana. Semua ini karena kedua orangtuaku sedang membesuk sepupuku yang masih menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan itu. Aku ini anak tunggal, aku pun tak suka jika harus berada di rumah sendirian, maka karena hal itulah kuajak Sungmin untuk datang ke rumahku. Namun soal memasak, bukan aku yang menyuruhnya, dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, _ne_?

"WOOKIE!"

Terdengar teriakan super keras yang memekakan telingaku dari lantai bawah. Hah, itu pasti suara Sungmin.

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!"

_Omona_... ia berteriak lagi. Suaranya kencang sekali.

Karena tak mau mendengar teriakan Sungmin lebih lanjut, kuputuskan untuk segera menuju lantai bawah dengan kecepatan turbo.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"JANGAN LARI-LARI WOOKIE!" teriak Sungmin sekali lagi.

_Omona_... kenapa aku mau lari saja tak boleh?

Kuputuskan untuk tetap menghiraukan teriakan tersebut. Kuturuni tangga dengan cepat dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

"_Aigoo_... kau ini kan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, tak usah sampai berlari begitu, _ne_?"

Itulah kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir sang _yeoja_ manis di hadapanku. Mungkin ia memang seorang _yeoja_ yang terlahir dengan sifat keibuan yang tinggi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab kata-katanya yang cenderung seperti pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Ayo, kita makan! _Kajja_!"

Setelah ia menyuruhku untuk segera makan, aku pun segera mengambil duduk berhadapan dengannya lalu kami menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Bagaimana masakanku? Enak?" Sungmin bertanya sambil tetap melahap makanannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mengangguk dan mengangguk. Kapan sih kau bicara setelah turun dari lantai atas? Apa kau habis menjahit mulutmu?"

"_Aniyo_..." bantahku atas candaan yang sama sekali tak lucu bagiku. Menjahit mulut? Terdengar sangat sadis.

Mendengar responku, Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tak usah cemberut begitu. Habis makan... kita keluar bersama yuk."

~~Ryeowook's POV – END~~

.

.

Saat ini di dalam dapur, tampak dua _yeoja_ yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil tetap mencuci piring dengan telaten.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau ke supermarket saja?"

"Hmmm... kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Setelah selesai mencuci seluruh piring, sendok, dan semua yang mereka pakai, keduanya langsung meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau siap-siap dulu. Aku tunggu kau di ruang tamu," titah Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukan (lagi?) oleh Ryeowook.

Lima menit kemudian...

"I'm ready!"

Mendengar teriakan Ryeowook, Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sudah berada di ruang tamu sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ah, kau sudah siap rupanya. Ayo, kita berangkat! _Kajja_!"

Kriet!

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat mendapati seorang _namja_ berdiri di hadapannya tepat setelah ia membuka pintu. 'Sejak kapan ia berdiri di depan pintu?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sungmin?" panggil _namja_ itu yang langsung menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterdiamannya.

"Kyuhyun?" respon Sungmin, bermaksud memastikan siapa _namja_ yang ada di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. "Ryeowook ada?"

"Ah, ada kok..."

Sungmin pun memutar badannya untuk memastikan keberadaan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya saat Sungmin terdiam karena kaget akan kedatangan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook malah berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya di atas sana.

'Mengapa ia malah duduk di sofa? Kayaknya setelah kecelakaan itu dia jadi _yeoja_ yang sangat cuek, ckckck,' batin Sungmin. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sungmin pun berbalik dan berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun lagi.

"By the way... kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung kehadiran Sungmin saat ini. "Apakah setelah kecelakaan itu Ryeowook masih mengingatmu?"

"_Aniyo_. Dia tak mengingatku sama sekali. Aku bahkan harus mengenalkan diriku saat tadi di sekolah," jelas Sungmin pada _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. "Hmmm, I see. Bisakah aku menemuinya sekarang?"

"Ah, tentu." Sungmin segera memutar badannya kembali. "WOOKIE! Kyuhyun mencarimu!" teriak Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sedang asyik membenamkan dirinya di atas sofa.

'Kyuhyun? Siapa itu?' gumam Ryeowook dalam hati. Dengan malas ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau siapa?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada _namja_ yang saat ini berada di depannya. "Ada apa mencariku?"

DEG! Berapa kalipun Kyuhyun berusaha membiasakan hatinya untuk bisa tenang saat menghadapi Ryeowook yang melupakan dirinya, ia tetap gagal.

"Aku... _namja_ yang waktu itu berada di rumah sakit."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, malah membuat Ryeowook semakin bingung. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencari sebuah ingatan dari memorinya.

"_Mianhae_... aku tidak ingat."

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bingung dan semakin bingung atas jawaban yang baru saja diberikan oleh lawan bicaranya. 'Mengapa saat dia bertemu denganku di rumah sakit pun ia tak ingat?'

"Masih ada yang mau kau katakan? Kurasa akan lebih baik jika sekarang kau pergi dari sini," ucap Ryeowook dingin tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Ditariknya lengan Sungmin bermaksud mengajak temannya itu untuk keluar yang secara langsung membuat Kyuhyun harus bergeser dari hadapan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang juga ikut terdiam sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia pun mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas dan mengunci pintu rumah tersebut. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya.

Sesampainya di depan pagar, Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. "Mau sampai kapan kau berada disana? Aku harus mengunci pagar rumahku."

Semua kalimat yang terlontar oleh Ryeowook sukses membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Dengan perasaan yang sulit terdefinisikan, ia hanya bisa menuruti apa yang _yeoja_ tersebut pinta. Ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga.

.

.

"Wookie..." panggil Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang sibuk memilih softdrink yang terpajang di rak minuman. "Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenal _namja_ yang tadi datang mencarimu itu?"

"_Ne_," jawab Ryeowook dengan cueknya sambil tetap melakukan aktifitasnya.

Sungmin menghela napas perlahan. "Di antara semua temanmu... kupikir dialah satu-satunya orang yang paling mungkin untuk tak kau lupakan."

"_Jeongmal_?" Ryeowook bertanya seakan ia tak berniat pada topik pembicaraan yang diajukan kepadanya.

Sungmin pun dibuat bingung oleh respon yang Ryeowook berikan. "Ya... itu menurutku."

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

DEG! Sungmin tersentak kaget. Berbagai pemikiran menghujamnya, ia bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan yang Ryeowook ajukan padanya.

"Sahabatmu..." ujar Sungmin parau.

KLANG!

Sebuah kaleng softdrink yang sedang dipegang oleh Ryeowook mendadak terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh di lantai. Tanpa mengambil benda yang sudah ia jatuhkan, tanpa menengok _yeoja_ yang berada di sampingnya itu, ia memilih diam.

"Sahabatku?" respon Ryeowook dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya ia.

Dengan berat, Sungmin berusaha mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang akan menjawab segala kebingungan Ryeowook.

"Dia sahabatmu. Sekaligus _namja_ yang kau sukai."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~  
Aku sedih... aku bimbang. Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook tak ingat bahwa ia pernah melihatku saat ia terbangun dari koma?

_Tabahlah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus mengerti!_  
Berkali-kali kuucapkan kata itu dalam hatiku, namun tetap tak manjur seratus persen. Pagi, siang, sore, dan malam, kusibukan diriku dalam berbagai hal agar tak terlarut dalam kesedihan akan kehilangan Ryeowook, namun yang kudapat hanyalah kesedihan yang akan selalu muncul di waktu kosongku.

Semestinya aku menjelaskan siapa diriku pada Ryeowook. Setelah ia terbangun dari komanya, seharusnya aku tetap menampakan diriku di rumah sakit seberapapun bimbangnya aku saat itu.

Apakah aku seorang pengecut?

Kurasa aku pantas mendapatkan julukan itu.

Ah... andai aku bisa bersama dengan Ryeowook sama seperti waktu itu. Saat dimana aku masih memiliki hatinya. Saat dimana aku belum kehilangannya.

.

.

Setahun yang lalu, di sebuah taman yang bahkan kami tak tahu apa namanya, tepatnya saat kami berdua menaiki dua buah ayunan yang letaknya bersebelahan.

"Kyu, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Kata 'berjanji' yang ia gunakan membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Janji seperti apakah yang ia inginkan?

"Berjanji untuk apa?" tanyaku yang kini mulai penasaran.

Selama beberapa saat, terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Kurasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang ketika menantikan sebuah jawaban terucap dari bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah agar kita tak akan pernah melupakan satu sama lain..."

.

.

Sungguh, tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya bahwa akan ada hari dimana Ryeowook memintaku untuk berjanji seperti itu. Sebuah taman yang bahkan hanya pernah kami kunjungi satu kali tak hanya menjadi sebuah taman biasa. Dalam memoriku, taman tersebut bahkan telah menjadi sebuah taman yang sangat spesial. Sebuah taman yang telah menjadi saksi bisu dari peristiwa paling berharga yang pernah kulewati bersama dengan Ryeowook, seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat penting bagiku sejak pertama kali aku benar-benar mengenalnya.

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya, saat di rumah Sungmin...

"_Yeoboseyo_?" respon Sungmin setelah mendapati HP-nya berdering dan mengangkatnya. Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang menonton film horor bersama Sungmin tetap asyik melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa mempedulikan pembicaraan temannya itu barang sedikitpun.

Selama kurang lebih 3 menit, pembicaraan antara Sungmin dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya berlangsung. "Hmmmmm," Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. "OK, aku akan membantumu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, pembicaraan tersebut berakhir. Sungmin pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menonton TV.

"Wookie," panggil Sungmin pada _yeoja_ yang saat ini terperangkap pada keasyikannya menonton film.

_Yeoja_ tersebut pun menoleh. "_Wae_?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi makan di luar?"

"Malas," jawab Ryeowook dingin yang sukses membuat Sungmin membatu.

"Ayolah..." bujuk Sungmin sambil memasang senyum andalannya.

Ryeowook yang melihat usaha Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya, saat berada di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji...

Baik Ryeowook maupun Sungmin, keduanya sama-sama sedang duduk sembari memakan burger yang telah mereka pesan.

"Sebenarnya hari ini kita akan makan bertiga," ungkap Sungmin mendadak yang sukses membuat Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya memakan burger.

"Orang itu akan datang sebentar lagi kok," jelas Sungmin sambil menampakan senyum manisnya. "Ah, itu dia!" Seketika raut wajah Sungmin berubah girang, sementara Ryeowook memilih untuk tetap menikmati makanannya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan temannya itu.

Dari kejauhan datanglah seorang _namja_ yang berjalan ke arah meja yang ditempati oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin. _Namja_ berparas tampan tersebut menyapa Sungmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Sungmin pun menggeleng. "_Gwenchana_. Kau tidak mau pesan makanan dulu?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku pesan dulu, _ne_?" Seketika _namja_ itu pun mohon undur diri dari hadapan Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk memesan makanan.

Setelah _namja_ itu berlalu, Sungmin memandang Ryeowook terheran-heran. "Sepertinya... kau cuek sekali."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"I'm back," ucap sang _namja_ yang telah kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi sebuah burger dan segelas minuman. _Namja_ tersebut melirik Sungmin dan mengangguk sebagai bentuk memberikan aba-aba. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh kedua manusia tersebut.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya," pamit Sungmin pada Ryeowook dan sang _namja_ yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka. Lalu ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas menuju toilet, meninggalkan dua orang yang sejak tadi belum saling berbicara barang sedikitpun.

Sang _namja_ yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Ryeowook pun tampak ragu-ragu untuk memulai percakapan. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan pada _yeoja_ yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Untungnya _yeoja_ tersebut masih asyik menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang ia lahap sehingga sang _namja_ tak perlu takut gerak geriknya terlihat.

'Untung saja dia memesan 2 burger... makannya benar-benar lambat,' gumam sang _namja_ bersyukur dalam hatinya.

"Wookie..." panggil _namja_ itu dengan wajah yang tampak gugup. Dengan segenap keberaniannya ia mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Apakah kau masih ingat aku ini siapa?"

_Yeoja_ bernama Ryeowook yang semenjak tadi asyik makan pun kini menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap sang _namja_ yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara. Sang _yeoja_ pun mengangguk.

"Coba katakan, aku ini siapa?" Sang _namja_ bertanya lagi, mencoba memastikan ingatan _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan siapa _namja_ yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

"Hmmm... kau itu _namja_ yang datang ke rumahku dua hari yang lalu."

DEG! 'Dia masih ingat rupanya,' batin sang _namja_ sambil menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau kau masih ingat..." ucap sang _namja_ penuh rasa syukur. Kini saatnya ia kembali berjuang untuk melangkah ke pertanyaan yang selanjutnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu... siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanya sang _namja_ was-was. Kini ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya, memilih untuk tidak menatap secara langsung wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

Sesungguhnya sejak tadi Ryeowook sudah merasakan keanehan dari kehadiran _namja_ tersebut untuk makan bersama dirinya dan Sungmin. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkannya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya sejak tadi hanya menyantap makanannya tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin dan _namja_ yang baru saja bergabung itu.

"Kata Sungmin... kau itu sahabatku."

DEG! Sebuah kalimat yang Ryeowook ucapkan sukses membuat sang _namja_ tersentak kaget.

"Lalu..." ujar sang _namja_ parau. "Apa kau sudah tahu siapa namaku?"

"Belum..."

"..." Sang _namja_ terdiam. 'Kenapa Sungmin kasih tahunya setengah-setengah gini sih?! Ckckck,' gerutunya dalam hati. Kini ia menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan, mencoba mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Perkenalkan... Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun."

Setelah sang _namja_ selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk ala kadarnya.

Bagai kehilangan beban yang begitu berat, itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh sang _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun tersebut. Dengan segenap tekad yang ada, ia mencoba memasuki tahap pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Wookie..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar pelan dan lembut. "Apakah kita boleh memulai persahabatan kita lagi? Meski kau mengalami amnesia, aku ingin kita bisa bersama-sama memulai lagi semuanya dari awal."

Ryeowook terdiam, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan tiap detik yang ia lalui bagai penantian panjang yang sangat mendebarkan. Meski sulit, Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar menunggu jawaban Ryeowook.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook mulai menampakan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah ekspresi yang seakan berasal dari rasa marah, sedih, dan benci. Ekspresi yang tersirat dibalik keindahan wajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil sebuah gelas berisi minuman yang ada di atas meja dan...

PLAAASH!

Seluruh isi dari gelas tersebut tumpah, membasahi tubuh sang _namja_ yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan _yeoja_ tersebut.

Tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun, Ryeowok berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini basah kuyup akibat perbuataannya. Dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun ditinggalkan seorang diri.

.

**.**

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N:** Halo readers. Akhirnya author kembali lagi dengan sebuah ff baru. Horeeeee! =D

Thanks banget yah buat kalian yang mau menyempatkan waktu tuk baca ff ini, apalagi kalau plus review XD haha.

Huft... gimana ceritanya readers? Bagus gak? Yah, moga-moga ajah kalian suka sama jalan cerita ff ini, hehehe. Author ketik dengan sepenuh cinta lho buat para readers sekalian *LOL.  
Sebenarnya ff ini dibuat dengan gaya penulisan yang sedikit berbeda dengan gaya penulisan author yang biasanya (karena memang tujuannya mau memperbaiki gaya penulisan menjadi lebih baik sih, hehe). Moga-moga gaya penulisan ff ini oke di mata para readers sekalian.

Berikan komentar kalian mengenai ff ini ya. Entah itu berupa saran, kritik, request, atau apapun itu... semuanya akan masuk pertimbangan author dan seperti biasanya... author akan usahain membalas semua review kalian satu per satu, langsung dengan menggunakan reply.

Akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

PLAAASH!

Seluruh isi dari gelas tersebut tumpah, membasahi tubuh sang _namja_ yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan _yeoja_ tersebut.

Tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun, Ryeowok berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini basah kuyup akibat perbuataannya. Dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun ditinggalkan seorang diri.

.

**.**

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: KyuWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, & Yesung**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu tindakan apa yang paling tepat untuk dilakukannya saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia merasakan amarah yang sangat besar sedang melingkupinya atas perlakuan yang Ryeowook berikan terhadapnya. Di sisi yang lain, ia juga merasakan betapa kesedihan dan kekecewaan menguasai hatinya saat ini.

Amarah, sedih, dan kecewa... kini semua perasaan itu harus Kyuhyun hadapi sendirian. Ya, sendirian sampai seseorang yang ia kenal datang menghampirinya.

"KYU?!" pekik Sungmin kaget setelah mendapati Kyuhyun tengah terduduk diam dengan air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Kenapa badanmu basah kuyup?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Hening. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Demi menjawab rasa penasarannya, kini Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, berusaha mengartikan ekspresi yang saat ini terlukis di wajah _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Satu menit berlalu tanpa ada kata di antara keduanya. Tampaknya Kyuhyun benar-benar enggan memberikan jawaban. Sementara Sungmin yang sudah berhasil membaca suasana hati Kyuhyun, memilih untuk tetap diam.

TRING!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus. Ia mulai mengeluarkan HP yang berada di dalam tasnya dan memencet tombol-tombol di HP-nya.

.

To: Ryeowook  
Kau dimana? Ke toilet ya? Cepat kembali.

.

From: Ryeowook

Aku sedang pulang. _Mianhae_...

.

To: Ryeowook  
Pulang? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang?!

.

From: Ryeowook

Tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin mulai menghentikan kegiatan memencet tombol HP yang ia lakukan sejak 2 menit terakhir. Kini ia berpikir untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas sebuah teka-teki yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun yang berada dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan sepertinya sedang kesal. Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja pulang dan penyebab kepulangannya diduga adalah karena Kyuhyun. Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya menimpa mereka berdua?

'Sepertinya mereka habis bertengkar lalu Ryeowook menyiram Kyuhyun dengan minuman,' terka Sungmin dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" tawar Kyuhyun mendadak, sukses menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Ah... OK!" jawab Sungmin sedikit terbata. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Sungmin. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

.

.

~~Sungmin's POV~~  
_Aigoo_... entah sudah berapa lama aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan dalam diam seperti ini sejak kami berdua turun dari bus. Berjalan di samping seorang _namja_ berstatus 'teman' yang sejak tadi terlihat sedang 'bad mood'... bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan kalian jika berada di posisiku?

Sekeras apapun aku berpikir, aku sama sekali takkan sanggup menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kedua sejoli yang baru saja kubantu untuk bertemu itu.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_Sampai kapan aku akan terperangkap dalam situasi ini?!_

_Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang?_

Entah bagaimana baiknya, aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengenai masalah apa yang menimpanya dan Ryeowook, namun aku sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Bagaimana aku bisa diam sementara rasa penasaran terus mengusik batinku?

Sesekali kupandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tetap sama, hanya saja sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan saat pertama kali aku kembali dari toilet dan melihatnya.

_Bertanya... tidak bertanya... bertanya... tidak bertanya..._

Berkali-kali kutanyakan kedua pilihan itu dalam hati, namun sama sekali tak kudapatkan keputusan yang pasti. 'Andai saja sekarang aku bisa cuek, aku kan tak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini,' batinku.

"Sungmin..."

DEG! Seketika aku tersentak kaget karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memanggil namaku, langsung membuat segala pemikiranku terhenti.

"_Ne_?"

"Soal hari ini... _mianhae_."

Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuatku terkejut. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia akan meminta maap atas apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"_Gwenchana_..." jawabku parau. Setelahnya keheningan pun kembali melingkupi perjalanan kami berdua.

'Kenapa rumah terasa sangat jauh? Bukankah seharusnya sudah sampai sejak tadi?!'

~~Sungmin's POV – END~~

.

.

"Bye Min," ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin setelah mereka mencapai depan rumah _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Bye Kyu..." balas Sungmin. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, mendadak gerakannya terhenti. Ia pun berbalik dan memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dan berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Sang _namja_ yang merasa dirinya terpanggil pun segera menengok ke arah _yeoja_ tersebut.

"_Waeyo_?" respon Kyuhyun bermaksud memastikan.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin mulai menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Jujur saja, mungkin ini akan menjadi salah satu dari pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk ia jawab sekarang.

"Sebenarnya..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun segera mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang basah akibat guyuran minuman. Setelah selesai, ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan...

BRUK!

Ia pun membenamkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar hancur. Ia sangat kalut.

Kini ia mengambil HP-nya, hendak menelepon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku sekarang juga?" Itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun sesaat setelah panggilannya dijawab.

.

.

"Yesung..." panggil Kyuhyun pada seorang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. _Namja_ bernama Yesung itu pun kemudian mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang sang pemilik kamar.

"_Gwenchana_?" Yesung bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. _Namja_ bersurai hitam itu mulai memberikan tatapan menyelidik, berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang baru saja memintanya untuk datang kemari. "Hal buruk apa yang baru saja menimpamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Butuh waktu baginya untuk dapat mulai bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Hari ini Sungmin membantuku supaya bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Ryeowook."

Seketika Yesung tersentak kagum. "Wow! Sungmin membantumu? Lalu?"

"Jadi Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook untuk makan di luar lalu aku kemudian bergabung bersama mereka dengan alasan Sungmin yang mengajakku. Kemudian saat kami sedang duduk dan makan burger..."

"Sungmin tiba-tiba saja ke toilet?" tebak Yesung setengah yakin yang sukses memotong cerita Kyuhyun.

"Tepat sekali," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kagum akan tebakan temannya itu.

"Lalu kau pasti menggunakan kesempatan itu mengajak Ryeowook bicara, kan?"

"_Ne_. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikanku bicara?"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Yesung terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyela ceritamu. Hanya saja aku terlalu jago menebak."

"Kalau begitu, coba tebak seperti apa kelanjutannya," tantang Kyuhyun pada _namja_ yang saat ini sudah merasa bagaikan di atas angin itu.

"_Andwae_," jawab Yesung sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Melihat tingkah Yesung, Kyuhyun pun terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Kelanjutannya... aku memintanya untuk kembali menjadi sahabatku lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Ia mengguyurku dengan minuman..."

SING! Kalimat Kyuhyun sukses membuat Yesung terdiam seribu bahasa. Cerita yang begitu mengejutkan bagi namja itu.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"_Ahjumma_," sapa Sungmin pada seorang _yeoja_ berusia sekitar 40 tahunan yang baru saja membukakan pintu baginya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Ryeowook.

"Sungmin? Sudah lama sekali kau tak datang kesini," respon _yeoja_ yang kini berdiri di hadapan Sungmin itu. Ya, _yeoja_ itu tak lain tak bukan adalah _umma_ Ryeowook. "Ayo, silakan masuk."

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyum dan mendapatkan balasan yang serupa. _Umma_ Ryeowook pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu sementara Sungmin mengekor di belakangnya. Kemudian keduanya mengambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang main kesini lagi?" _Umma_ Ryeowook mulai menginterupsi _yeoja_ manis di hadapannya yang ia yakini sudah tak pernah menapakkan kakinya lagi disini dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat datang kesini kok tiga hari yang lalu, tapi _ahjumma_ sedang tak ada di rumah. Memangnya Wookie tidak memberitahu _ahjumma_?" _Yeoja_ manis itu malah balik bertanya.

Setiap berbicara dengan _ahjumma_ yang kini ada di hadapannya, Sungmin lebih suka menyebut nama 'Ryeowook' dengan sebutan 'Wookie'. Padahal ia biasanya menyebut nama 'Ryeowook' dengan kata 'Wookie' hanya ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan Ryeowook atau memanggilnya.

"_Aniyo_... dia tak bilang soal itu," jelas _umma_ Ryeowook yang hanya mendapatkan respon 'oh begitu' dari Sungmin. Mengingat sifat Ryeowook yang sekarang, rasanya wajar sekali jika _yeoja_ itu tak menceritakan apapun pada _umma_-nya.

"_Ahjumma_..." Sungmin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tampak sedikit ragu yang mungkin bisa juga disebut takut. "_Mianhae_ karena setelah Wookie tersadar dari komanya aku tak bisa mengunjunginya di rumah sakit."

_Umma_ Ryeowook hanya tersenyum guna menanggapi pernyataan tersebut. "_Gwenchana_yo. Lagipula kau sudah memberi tahu _ahjumma_ kalau kau akan pergi selama seminggu, sedangkan Wookie baru tersadar dari komanya setelah kau pergi."

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum meski ia masih merasa tak enak hati. "_Halmeoni_ sangat merindukanku, makanya aku disuruh orang tuaku kesana," ungkap Sungmin parau. Ia menyadari bahwa setiap kata yang ia keluarkan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau pergi sebelum Wookie sadar, tapi karena tak enak hati sama _halmeoni_... mau tak mau aku pergi juga."

"Ne... _ahjumma_ tahu kok." _Umma_ Ryeowook sedikit tertawa. "Kau sudah menjelaskannya waktu itu."

Sungmin hanya bisa nyengir saat melihat _yeoja_ di hapadannya tertawa pelan. "Aku kembali hari Minggu dan itupun saat sampai di rumah sudah malam, makanya aku tak sempat berkunjung kemari untuk melihat keadaan Wookie."

"Soal itu kau juga sudah memberitahu _ahjumma_ kok," _umma_ Ryeowook kembali tertawa. "Apa Wookie langsung mengenalimu saat hari pertama ia kembali masuk sekolah?"

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. "_Ani_..." jawabnya singkat. Terdengar sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Karena itu aku berkenalan lagi dengannya."

"Hmmm, begitu..." Ekspresi sang pemilik rumah yang semula ceria, mendadak berubah sendu. "Sepertinya memang tak ada satupun teman yang ia ingat." Ia pun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Oh ya, tadi kau sempat mengatakan kalau kau datang kesini tiga hari yang lalu?"

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk. "Waktu itu Wookie yang mengajakku untuk datang kemari."

"Begitu rupanya..." respon _umma_ Ryeowook sekenanya.

Sejujurnya, sejak tadi Sungmin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman berada dalam situasi ini. Namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap sewajarnya dalam menghadapi _yeoja_ yang adalah _umma_ temannya itu. "_Ahjumma_... siapa saja teman Wookie yang datang berkujung ke rumah sakit setelah dia sadar?"

"_Molla_," Sang pemilik rumah tampak berpikir sejenak. "Memang ada beberapa teman Wookie yang datang membesuk, tapi yang _ahjumma_ kenal hanya kau saja."

Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengarkan jawaban tersebut. Merasa terlalu lama berbasa-basi, ia segera menanyakan hal terpenting yang sejak awal menjadi tujuan kedatangannya kemari. "Apa Wookie ada?"

"Wookie... tadi dia pergi dengan temannya dan belum pulang sampai sekarang," yang ditanya pun menjawab sambil sekilas melirik jam dinding.

"Dengan temannya?!"

Melihat keterkejutan Sungmin yang berlebihan membuat _umma_ Ryeowook sedikit bingung.

"Siapa? Kapan? Kemana?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan refleks meluncur dari bibir Sungmin.

"Tadi sore, tiba-tiba saja dia pamit pada _ahjumma_ dan bilang bahwa ia akan pergi makan di luar bersama temannya. Dia tidak bilang siapa nama temannya. Sepertinya... dia pergi sekitar jam setengah empat," jelas _umma_ Ryeowook panjang lebar.

'Setengah empat? Bukankah jam empat kurang ia sudah sampai di rumahku?' batin Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi... dari jam setengah empat sampai sekarang Wookie belum kembali?"

_Umma_ Ryeowook hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Sungmin syok seketika. Berbagai perasaan tak menyenangkan mulai menyelubunginya, membuat _yeoja_ manis itu terdiam.

_Sejak terakhir kali dia pergi denganku, sampai sekarang belum kembali?_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Annyeong_..." sapa Sungmin pada seorang _yeoja_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya _yeoja_ itu yang tampak bingung akan kehadiran Sungmin di depan rumahnya.

"Aku temannya Kyuhyun. Sungmin _imnida_. Anda _noona_-nya Kyuhyun ?"

_Yeoja_ yang baru saja menyambut kedatangan Sungmin itu kini tersenyum. "_Ne_... kau pasti ingin mencari Kyuhyun, _ne_? Masuklah."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam. Saat sudah tiba di ruang tamu, langkah _noona_ Kyuhyun pun terhenti.

"Dia ada di atas. Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku saja yang memanggilnya. Boleh?" tanya Sungmin, bermaksud meminta persetujuan dari yang empunya rumah. "Bolehkah aku meneriakinya dari bawah?"

"Tentu," jawab _noona_ Kyuhyun itu sedikit menyeringai. "Teriak saja yang kencang, tak usah takut. Orang tua kami sedang tak ada di rumah kok."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan segan-segan kalau begitu," ucap Sungmin yang telah menyadari jalan pikiran _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu. 'Ternyata gosip yang beredar itu benar. _Noona_ Kyuhyun memang iseng,' gumamnya dalam hati. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia pun bersiap untuk meneriakan nama seseorang yang harus segera ia temui.

"KYUHYUUUUUUN!"

Dari lantai satu rumah tersebut, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras, sukses membuat dua _namja_ yang sejak tadi berada di salah satu kamar di lantai dua tersentak kaget.

"Ada yang memanggilmu," ucap Yesung, bermaksud memberitahu Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bergerak meski telah dipanggil.

"Aku tahu," balas Kyuhyun tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk beranjak bangun dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Dasar malas, ckckck," desis Yesung melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"KYUHYUUUUUUN!" Teriakan super keras dari lantai satu kembali terdengar.

"Kau dipanggil lagi. Cepat turun Kyu!" omel Yesung yang sudah tak tahan dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu.

Kyuhyun pun menyerah. "OK, OK. Aku akan turun." Dengan segera, Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya yang semula terbaring, turun dari atas ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu, membuka pintu tersebut, dan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Yesung menghela napas perlahan. "Sekarang aku sendirian deh..." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

"KYUHYUUUN! TUNGGU AKU!" pekik Yesung yang mendadak berubah pikiran. Ia pun segera keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut dan berlari menuju tangga.

Saat menemukan tangga menuju lantai bawah bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di ujung tangga tersebut...

"Kyu? Kenapa diam?" tanya Yesung yang bingung akan keterdiaman Kyuhyun. Ia pun menengok ke arah bawah, untuk memastikan keadaan dan...

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yesung saat mendapati seorang _yeoja_ tengah berdiri di ujung anak tangga lantai bawah tersebut.

"Su—" Yesung sulit berkata-kata saking syoknya. "SUNGMIN?!" pekiknya yang masih tak percaya akan kehadiran _yeoja_ tersebut. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!"

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu," jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang tampak gusar. "Soal Ryeowook..."

"RYEOWOOK?!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan noraknya secara bersamaan.

"Tadi di restoran, aku sempat bertanya pada Ryeowook lewat SMS dan dia bilang kalau dia sedang pulang. Tapi saat aku datang ke rumahnya, ternyata dia belum pulang dan _umma_-nya bilang kalau dia hanya izin untuk makan di luar dan itu dengan kita. Dari jam setengah empat sampai sekarang... dia belum kembali," jelas Sungmin parau.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Setelah mendengar berita dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"KYU! MAU KEMANA?!" teriak Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang langsung melesat pergi begitu menapaki lantai satu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan tetap berlari meninggalkan sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang kini terdiam menyaksikan tindakan langkah seribu Kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, dalam perasaan tak karuan yang tak menentu, Kyuhyun tetap berlari dalam ketidakpastian demi menemukan seorang _yeoja_ yang sejak satu tahun terakhir telah mengisi hatinya.

_Dimana dia sebenarnya? _

_Kuharap dia baik-baik saja..._

_Semoga dugaanku tepat. Semoga dia benar-benar ada disana..._

Berbagai kalimat berisi harapan terucap dalam benaknya. Di saat orang lain bisa memandang masalah 'Ryeowook belum pulang' sebagai suatu masalah yang biasa, namun Kyuhyun takkan bisa beranggapan seperti itu. Sampai ia bisa menemukan Ryeowook dan membawanya pulang, dia baru akan berhenti dan merasa tenang.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam dan Ryeowook tak kunjung pulang. Ya, hal itulah yang membuat seorang _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun rela berlari di tengah gelapnya langit malam. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini hingga Kyuhyun rela berlari sekuat tenaga demi _yeoja_ yang beberapa jam lalu menyakitinya dengan suatu perbuatan.

Sadis. Begitulah kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang telah Ryeowook lakukan pada _namja_ itu.

_Bagaimanapun juga Ryeowook itu mengalami amnesia. Hal itu pasti membuat emosinya jadi tidak stabil. Kau harus mengerti..._

Serentetan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Sungmin terlintas di benaknya. Pernyataan itu sempat diungkapkan oleh Sungmin setelah _yeoja_ itu mendapatkan penjelasan atas peristiwa yang tadi terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

'Apa yang Sungmin katakan itu benar, aku harus bisa mengerti keadaan Wookie. Harus!'

.

.

Di sebuah perpustakaan umum, tepatnya di dalam ruang baca, duduklah seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang membaca sebuah novel romance. Dalam keheningan, ia terlihat sangat serius pada apa yang ia lakukan, seakan seluruh perhatiannya terfokus hanya pada novel itu sampai akhirnya...

"Wookie..."

DEG! Ia terkejut saat mendadak ia merasa seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. _Yeoja_ itu pun menoleh untuk memastikan dan benar saja...

Ia mendapati seorang _namja_ tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah, sungguh membuatnya syok.

"Ternyata... dugaanku benar. Kau... benar-benar ada disini..." ucap _namja_ itu masih dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

Sejak melihat kehadiran _namja_ itu di hadapannya, _yeoja_ tersebut sama sekali tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya seakan terkunci pada sosok _namja_ itu.

"Kau masih suka membaca novel dan... kau masih datang kesini," ujar _namja_ itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu."

Setelah melihat sikap _namja_ itu terhadapnya, sang _yeoja_ mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela napas. Kini ia mulai berjuang dalam hati untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kyuhyun..."

DEG! _Namja_ yang tiba-tiba saja dipanggil pun terkejut bukan main. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa saat ini, detik ini juga, ia akan mendengar suara yang ia rindukan kembali memanggilnya. Seketika air mata bahagia mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Bagaikan hujan yang membasahi lahan kering, seperti itulah rasa bahagia yang kini memenuhi hatinya. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang sangat besar, yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil _yeoja_ itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sang _namja_ yang semula terdiam saking senangnya, akhirnya tersadar juga. "_Wae_?"

_Yeoja_ bernama Ryeowook itu pun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Soal yang tadi... _mianhae_..."

"_Gwenchana_yo..." balas _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu. "Sudahlah... lupakan saja soal yang tadi. Aku mengerti kok."

"Ta—tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi," ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Kini hatinya sudah ikhlas memaafkan Ryeowook. "Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu..."

Ryeowook terdiam. Seketika air mata mulai membasahi kedua matanya.

"_Aigoo_. Kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun mulai panik melihat _yeoja_ di hadapannya tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kau sendiri tadi juga menangis," tuduh sang _yeoja_ sambil menyeka air mata yang terus bejatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. "Aduh, kenapa gak mau berhenti sih."

"Hahahahahahaha." Seketika tawa Kyuhyun meledak akibat melihat tingkah sang yeoja.

"Ssssst!" Ryeowook segera menyuruh Kyuhyun diam setelah menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah memberikan tatapan mengerikan tanda ketidaksenangan mereka akan kebisingan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan.

Seketika Kyuhyun tersadar akan perbuatannya. 'Oh ya, ini kan perpustakaan!'

"Jadi... kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun kembali menanyakan hal yang sama sambil menunjukkan seringaian andalannya.

Ryeowook tampak ragu untuk menjawab. "Jawab dulu kenapa kau menangis, baru aku mau jawab."

"OK," ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku menangis karena aku bahagia kau memanggil namaku."

BLUSH! Seketika semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Ryeowook. Ia merasa malu akan kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun memang sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia akui bahwa saat ini ia merasa sangat bahagia atas kebersamaan yang ada di antara dirinya dan Ryeowook. Rasa syukur yang begitu besar ada dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"A—Aku..." ucap Ryeowook sedikit terbata. Berat rasanya bagi _yeoja_ itu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. "Aku..."

"Aku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai tak sabaran.

Ryeowook pun tersenyum malu. "Aku merasa terharu..."

"Terharu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tampaknya ia mengharapkan jawaban lebih.

"Aku terharu... karena kau."

BLUSH! Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang malu.

"Hahahahaha." Melihat ekspresi sang _namja_, membuat Ryeowook tertawa. "Kenapa malah sekarang gantian kau yang malu?"

"Jangan lihat aku," desis Kyuhyun yang mulai salah tingkah.

"_Andwae_! Aku akan terus lihat."

Kyuhyun mulai berdecak kesal dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Daripada kita mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang membaca, lebih baik kita pulang saja, _ne_?"

"_Ne_!" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk.

Melihat tingkah Ryeowook, sang _namja_ pun tersenyum. "_Kajja_!"

.

~~Ryeowook's POV~~  
"_Kajja_!" ucap Kyuhyun padaku sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, masih ingin membaca novelku. Tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah mengajakku pulang... apa boleh buat?

Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan beriringan keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan ini.

Saat sampai di luar perpustakaan...

"Kyu! Jam berapa sekarang?!" tanyaku syok saat melihat gelapnya langit malam.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan HP dari dalam kantong celananya untuk melihat jam yang tertera di layar HP tersebut. "Jam 7."

"Jam 7?!" responku kaget.

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah, _aniyo_..."

'Sudah malam rupanya. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku sudah berada di perpustakaan selama itu. Untung saja perpustakaan ini dekat dengan rumah,' gumamku dalam hati.

Oh ya, kalian semua mau tahu tidak kenapa aku menyiram Kyuhyun dengan minuman saat di restoran tadi?

Hmmm, jawab tidak ya? Hehehe.

Baiklah aku jawab saja.

Alasanku mengguyur Kyuhyun dengan minuman adalah...

"Wookie..."

Aish! Kyuhyun mengganggu. Ceritaku jadi terpotong, kan?

"Kyu, sini tanganmu," ucapku bermaksud mengalihkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tangan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tampaknya bingung dengan permintaanku.

"_Ne_. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung, Kyuhyun memberikan tangan kanannya kepadaku. Aku meraih tangan tersebut dengan tangan kananku dan...

"Aaaw!" rintih Kyuhyun yang kesakitan karena punggung tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja aku gigit, kemudian aku melepaskan gigitanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Weeeq!" Ledekku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"WOOKIE! MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

"PULANG!"

.

.

Alasanku mengguyur Kyuhyun dengan minuman itu...

Entahlah... aku tak tahu.

Anggap saja aku melakukan hal jahat itu karena iseng. Peace!

~~Ryeowook's POV – END~~

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers XD

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, chapter 2 ff ini terbit juga =D

Thanks ya buat para readers yang sudah setia menanti. Buat readers yang baru, author ucapin selamat bergabung =3

Jujur author bingung ingin membuat chapter 2 nya seperti apa dan akhirnya malah jadi kayak begini wkwkwk. Moga-moga ceritanya menarik deh di mata para readers sekalian =3

Buat para readers ditunggu ya komentarnya. Author juga berharap ada yang mau memberikan masukkan untuk ide cerita di chapter selanjutnya hehe.  
Akhir kata,  
Thanks for reading all and...  
Review please? =3


	3. Chapter 3

**The Opening of Chapter 3...**

.

.

Dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna ungu, terlihat sepasang _yeoja_ yang sedang sibuk (?) dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"_Ireona_ Wookie-ah!" pinta salah satu dari kedua _yeoja_ itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan seorang _yeoja_ yang lainnya.

_Yeoja_ yang dibangunkan itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling dan merapatkan selimut pada tubuhnya. "_Shiro_!"

"_Aigoo_..." Sang _yeoja_ yang merasa perkataannya tak dituruti pun berdecak kesal. "Ayo cepat bangun!" ucapnya lagi, namun _yeoja_ yang harus dibangunkan pun tetap tak mau bangun. "Ya sudah kalau kau memang tak mau bangun. Padahal pagi ini aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke pantai bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan teman-teman yang lainnya."

"_MWO_?!" Seketika _yeoja_ yang semula terbaring di ranjangnya pun langsung bangkit. "_Jeongmal_?!" Setelah terbangun sesaat, _yeoja_ itu kembali tidur meringkuk di atas ranjang. "Kalau begitu aku tambah gak mau bangun."

"_Aigoo_... WOOKIE!"

.

**.**

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: KyuWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, & Heechul**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju, tampak lima sekawan duduk di dalamnya. Sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ menempati dua kursi di bagian depan, sedangkan satu _yeoja_ dan dua _namja_ lainnya duduk di kursi bagian belakang.

"Begitu ceritanya..." Sungmin mendesah napas pelan. Ia baru saja selesai menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun tentang usahanya yang gagal membawa Ryeowook ikut bersama mereka.

"Hmmm... _arraseo_," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mengikhlaskan kenyataan. Ia lalu menengok dan menatap _namja_ yang duduk di samping kanannya. 'Enaknya jadi Yesung. Tak perlu pusing soal cinta,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Min, sepertinya kau salah bicara pada Ryeowook," ujar seorang _namja_ yang duduk di bagian depan dan sedang mengemudi.

Pernyataan _namja_ itu sukses membuat Sungmin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi bilang padanya bahwa kau ingin mengajaknya pergi dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan teman yang lainnya kan?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil tetap konsen mengemudi.

"Ah itu... _mian_ karena tak menyebut nama kalian—"

"Bukan itu maksudku," ucap _namja_ itu memotong penjelasan Sungmin. "Harusnya kau jangan menyebut nama Kyuhyun."

Sungmin malah semakin bingung. "_Wae_? Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya, bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"Kurasa di dalam mobil ini hanya Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tahu kenapa." _Yeoja_ yang duduk di bagian depan pun mulai angkat bicara, kemudian melirik _namja_ di sampingnya yang masih setia menatap lurus ke depan. "Benar kan Siwon-ah?"

"_Ne_," balas _namja_ yang dipanggil Siwon itu. "Kyu, bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Hey, kenapa kalian menuduhku sebagai penyebab Ryeowook tak mau ikut bersama dengan kita? Aku tidak sedang bertengkar dengannya, _jeongmal_."

"Sudahlah. Kalaupun memang benar Kyuhyun penyebabnya, tetap saja itu privasinya, " ujar Yesung yang akhirnya tak tahan untuk ikut nimbrung juga, membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataannya langsung cemberut. "Berapa lama lagi kita sampai? Apa pantainya masih jauh?"

"Sepertinya masih..." jawab Siwon mengira-ngira.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nada dering HP yang ternyata berasal dari _yeoja_ yang duduk di bagian depan itu. _Yeoja_ itu pun mengambil HP-nya dari dalam tas dan melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Kemudian ia menjawab panggilan itu. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

Semua yang berada dalam mobil pun hening. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar hingga _yeoja_ itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Kibum-ah, _nuguseyo_?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Heechul yang menelepon." _Yeoja_ bernama Kibum itu pun tersenyum riang. "Kyu, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu."

"_Mwoya_?"

"Heechul berhasil membawa Ryeowook ikut dengannya."

.

.

Sementara itu...

"_Eonni_," panggil Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil. "Sudah selesai menelepon?"

"_Ne_," jawab Heechul yang sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia yang semula berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook, langsung berjalan menghampiri mobil. "Ayo, masuk. _Kajja_!" ucapnya. Lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi diikuti oleh Ryeowook yang memilih untuk duduk di depan, di sebelahnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka _eonni_ akan mengajakku keluar hari ini, padahal kita ini hanya tetangga," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya ia sangat gembira. "Apa kita sudah dekat sejak dulu?"

"_Ne_." Heechul juga ikut senang melihat ekspresi _yeoja_ di sampingnya, _yeoja_ yang sejak dulu sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Kita berangkat!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil yang mereka naiki segera melaju, pergi meninggalkan rumah Heechul.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di sebuah pantai yang sepi, dimana tak ada satupun orang berada disana, munculah tiga _namja_ dan dua _yeoja_ yang sangat asing bagi pantai itu.

"Horeeee!" pekik Kibum yang tak sanggup menahan rasa gembira yang menerpa hatinya. "Akhirnya kita sampai juga!"

"Jangan norak deh _noona_. Seperti tidak pernah ke pantai saja," ucap Yesung dengan nada meledek, lalu berlari pergi.

"YESUNG!" teriak Kibum yang benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh tetangganya itu. "Dasar bocah! Awas saja kau!"

Sementara itu, baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Sungmin tampak sibuk mengurus seluruh barang bawaan. Melihat Kibum yang berada di dekat mereka dan sedang menganggur, Sungmin pun tak tahan untuk menyuruhnya membantu. "_Eon_, jangan diam saja disana! Cepat bantu kami."

"Ah, _ne_!" Kibum pun segera menghampiri mereka dan membantu merapikan barang-barang itu. "Enak saja bocah itu, bukannya membantu malah kabur."

"Sudahlah, bairkan saja," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Ini pertama kalinya ia ke pantai."

"_Jeongmal_?" Seketika mata Kibum membelalak lebar. "Kalau begitu biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang," ucapnya diikuti oleh tawa. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kyu, apa benar kau tak ada masalah dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin mendadak yang sukses menyita perhatian ketiga temannya itu.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "_Ne_. Hubunganku dengan Ryeowook baik-baik saja kok."

"Jadi... sejak saat itu sampai sekarang masih baik-baik saja?"

"Yup," jawab Kyuhyun diikuti dengan anggukan.

Percakapan antara Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun pun berakhir, menyisakan pertanyaan yang sama bagi Siwon dan Kibum.

'Sejak saat itu? Memangnya sejak kapan? Apa yang terjadi?' batin Siwon dan Kibum dalam hati. Tak ingin membuang waktu, mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai. Aku pergi main dulu, _ne_?" izin Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat gerakan tiga orang lainnya terhenti. "Diam berarti iya, kan?" Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"KYUUUU!" pekik Siwon yang berujung sia-sia. "_Aigoo_... anak muda zaman sekarang."

"Kau ini juga anak muda, _pabo_," desis Kibum. "Yesung yang tak membantu sudah kumaklumi, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang pergi? Apa ada alasan yang bisa membebaskannya?"

"Karena dia galau mungkin?" sela Sungmin tiba-tiba. Yang mendengar pun hanya mengangguk.

Kibum pun melirik Siwon sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyum kemenangan. "Kita impas sekarang."

"Impas?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Sekarang tetanggamu yang meninggalkan tugasnya."

"Aish..."

Kibum pun tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya itu. "Min, kau jangan sampai mengikuti jejak dua _namja_ itu ya."

"_Ne_. Tidak akan," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum riang. "Hari aku terlalu senang hingga merasa sangat bertenaga."

"Saking senangnya, sepertinya rasa senangmu sampai menulariku," ledek Kibum. "_Arra arra_. Kalau begitu lanjutkan tugas masing-masing, _ne_?"

"Perlu kubantu?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing di telinga mereka, baik Kibum, Sungmin, maupun Siwon, ketiganya menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati sepasang _yeoja_ sedang berdiri di dekat mereka

"Heechul?" respon Kibum kaget sambil menunjuk salah satu dari dua _yeoja_ yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Ryeowook?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk _yeoja_ yang satunya lagi. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

Heechul pun tersenyum. "Kalian sudah lama menunggu kami?"

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di pesisir pantai yang sunyi, dimana hanya suara ombak kecil yang terdengar, duduklah dua _namja_ yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. Keduanya tampak sedang menikmati keindahan laut luas yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

_Ryeowook tak mau ikut pergi karena aku?_

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak jelas itu terbesit berkali-kali di kepalaku. Padahal itu hanya perkiraan Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _noona_, harusnya aku tak memikirkan hal itu.

Setelah kejadian di perpustakaan itu, sepertinya hubunganku dengan Ryeowook baik-baik saja. Meski hubungan kami tidak kembali seperti dulu, setidaknya saat aku menyapanya, ia membalas sapaanku. Saat ia makan bersama Sungmin dan aku ingin bergabung pun, ia memperbolehkanku makan dengan mereka. Saat aku mengiriminya pesan yang berisi hal-hal sepele, dia membalas pesanku. Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengobrol banyak dengannya seperti saat sebelum ia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

Ah, sudalah. Lebih baik tak usah dipikirkan. Toh, Heechul _eonni_ sudah berhasil membawa Ryeowook ikut dengannya.

Apa lebih baik kutanyakan saja pada Ryeowook mengenai alasan apa yang membuatnya menolak ajakan Sungmin?

Entahlah. Kurasa aku takkan memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk itu. Perkataan Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _noona_ membuatku tak yakin untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Kyu, Ryeowook dan Heechul _noona_ sudah datang!" seru Yesung yang sukses menyadarkanku dari segala pemikiranku. Segera kuputar badanku dan kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk memastikan ucapan Yesung dan benar saja, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar ada disana!

Seketika rasa bahagia mengaliri hatiku. Segala kekhawatiranku sirna dalam sekejab.

Aku sangat senang melihatnya ada disini. Ia tampak sangat manis.

"Ayo Kyu, kita segera kesana," ajak Yesung sambil menarik sebelah tanganku dan membawaku berlari menghampiri lima orang lainnya.

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun berlari menuju kerumunan lima orang yang tak lain adalah teman mereka.

"Wookie, Heechul _noona_," sapa Yesung tepat setelah mereka sampai. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

"_Annyeong_ Wookie, _annyeong_ Heechul _noona_," sapa Kyuhyun juga.

"Yesung? Kyuhyun?" ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah sampai disini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan kalian baru muncul sekarang?"

Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya hanya nyengir, sementara Ryeowook yang memperhatikan mereka berdua memilih untuk diam.

Mendadak, Kyuhyun menyadari suatu kejanggalan pada diri Ryeowook. Mengapakah _yeoja_ itu tak bersuara sedikit pun? Mengapa senyuman yang ia berikan terasa sangat datar?

"Wookie," panggil Kyuhyun yang ingin mendengar _yeoja_ itu bicara, seakan ia bisa memastikan adakah sesuatu yang tak beres saat mendengar suara _yeoja_ itu.

"_Ne_?" respon _yeoja_ itu.

"A... ayo kita bermain di pinggir pantai," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terbata.

"OK."

Satu kesimpulan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari nada bicara Ryeowook. Sepertinya memang tak ada sesuatu yang Ryeowook sembunyikan, ataukah...

Saat ini Ryeowook terlalu pandai untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Nyam... nyam... nyam..."

Saat ini di pantai yang disinari hangatnya matahari serta diterpa angin berhembus, duduklah tujuh sekawan di atas tikar sambil merasakan nikmatnya sandwich ditemani segarnya es teh.

"Enak sekali makan dalam suasana seperti ini."

"Nikmatnya..."

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

Makanan yang sungguh enak, membuatku merasa segar sekarang. Tak hanya makanan, kebersamaan ini juga membuatku merasa nyaman. Di satu sisi aku merasa senang, meski di sisi yang lain ada rasa sedih yang melandaku.

Sekeras apapun aku berpikir... sekeras apapun aku berusaha menerima...

Semuanya telah berubah dan tak bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu.

Haaah... hubunganku dengan Ryeowook, dahulu maupun sekarang, memang sama saja. Kami hanya sebagai teman, tak lebih. Yang berbeda hanyalah dulu kami sepasang sahabat dekat.

Walau sebagai sahabat, aku akui bahwa perasaan kami berdua lebih dari itu. Kami sudah menyadari perasaan satu sama lain, namun kami tetap tak mengatakannya.

Memang terkesan tidak jujur. Tapi setidaknya, perasaan yang sesungguhnya masih kami tunjukkan lewat perhatian, juga makna tersirat dibalik kata-kata.

Dan sekarang... aku tersenyum di luar, namun menangis di dalam.

Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Dengan terus mengharapkan kisah yang indah dengannya, aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Setelah semuanya menjadi tak mungkin lagi, mengapa aku terus membiarkan hatiku berharap?

Mungkin apa yang kulakukan ini hanyalah sesuatu yang sia-sia, sesuatu yang mungkin disesali oleh orang lain jika orang lain yang melakukannya. Namun aku ingin berjanji. Aku akan berjanji dan janji ini akan terus aku pegang.

_Seperti apapun hasilnya aku takkan menyesal, karena aku tahu..._

_Aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku berhenti dan menyerah._

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Ryeowook setelah beberapa saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut lepas sambil tetap mengunyah sandwich yang ia makan.

"Kyu? Mau tambah minumannya?" tawar Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak karena suara Siwon sukses mengagetkannya. "Ah, _ani_..."

"Lucu sekali ya pertemanan kita."

Sebuah kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yesung, sukses menyita perhatian enam orang lainnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum bingung. Bukan hanya Kibum, yang lainnya pun juga tak mengerti maksud Yesung.

"Coba bayangkan bagaimana hubungan kita. Kita semua menganggap bahwa kita ini berteman, _ne_?"

Semua yang memperhatikan Yesung pun hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana hubungan kita? Kibum _noona_ tetanggaku, Siwon _hyung_ tetangga Kyuhyun, dan Heechul _noona_ tetangga Ryeowook. Aku, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook seumuran. Kibum _noona_, Siwon _hyung_, dan Heechul _noona_ seumuran."

Enam orang itu pun kembali mengangguk.

"Nah pertanyaanku..."

Hening. Perkataan Yesung terhenti.

"Pertanyaanmu?" tanya Heechul yang sudah tak sabaran.

"Pertanyaanku... tidak ada."

GUBRAK! Semua yang berada disana langsung drop.

"Yesuuung!" pekik Kibum kesal.

Yesung mulai takut. "Ampuuuun."

Menyaksikan hal itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah tertawa berbarengan.

"Tapi kalian enak ya, sudah boleh bawa mobil," ujar Yesung sedikit cemberut. "Aku kan juga mau."

"Aku malah malas menyetir. Lagipula kau belum cukup umur," lirih Kibum sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich lagi. "Wookie, ini untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak, agar kau sehat."

"_Aniyo_," tolak Ryeowook sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya reflek. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Untuk Kyuhyun saja. Kau mau kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja dipandang oleh Ryeowook pun tercekat saking kagetnya. "Buatmu saja Wookie. Kau harus makan yang banyak," ucapnya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

Meski Kyuhyun sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook masih melihat ke arahnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat _yeoja_ itu ingin terus memandangnya.

.

~~Ryeowook's POV~~

Aku tak tahu mengapa begini, yang jelas saat ini aku merasa terdorong untuk terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Aku penasaran tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadapku.

Aku tidak bodoh Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sudah mengetahui banyak hal, lebih dari yang kau duga. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu seperti apa hubungan kita meski aku tidak ingat bagaimana perasaanku saat dulu menjalaninya.

Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih tidak menceritakan semuanya kepadaku? Kenapa kau harus bertindak lamban seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak meminta kepastianku saja agar semuanya jadi lebih mudah bagimu?

Aku tak suka perasaan ini. Rasanya seperti aku harus bertanggung jawab karena dulu perasaan kita saling berbalas.

_Kalau kau tak mau menyelesaikannya. Biar aku yang selesaikan!_

~~Ryeowook's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

PLAAASH!

"YESUUUUNG!" teriak Sungmin yang dibuat kesal oleh Yesung. _Namja_ itu baru saja menyemburkan air laut ke arahnya, membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Siapa suruh berdiri di pinggir pantai," ledek Yesung, kemudian berlari menyusuri pantai. "KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA!"

"AWAS KAU!"

Pemandangan dimana Sungmin mengejar Yesung dengan background laut pun akhirnya bisa disaksikan oleh kelima temannya yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama di atas tikar.

'Ternyata hubungan mereka seperti itu...' gumam kelima orang itu dalam hati.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun mereka masih setia bersantai di pantai itu.

"Kita sekalian melihat matahari terbenam saja baru pulang," usul Siwon yang mendapatkan respon berupa anggukan dari keempat orang lainnya.

"Aku juga malas kalau disuruh pulang sekarang," ucap Ryeowook sambil menyeruput teh dari gelas yang sedang dipegangnya. "Aku mau bermain di pinggir pantai, kalian mau ikut?"

"_Aniyo_, aku sudah bermain tadi. Sekarang aku benar-benar lelah," lirih Heechul yang sudah terlena dengan nikmatnya berbaring di atas tikar.

"Kurasa aku juga tidak," ucap Siwon sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Aku sudah lelah."

Karena penasaran, Kibum melirik Siwon serta Heechul. Ia mendapati sesuatu. "Aku juga sama," jelasnya berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi sealami mungkin. "Aku tadi sudah bermain di pinggir pantai bersama Heechul dan Siwon."

"_Arraseo_..." lirik Ryeowook. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun, berharap _namja_ itu mengerti maksud tatapannya. "Kyu, kalau begitu kita berdua saja, _ne_?"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian ia segera membawa _namja_ itu berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya yang diam-diam tersenyum menyaksikan kepergian mereka berdua.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Indahnya langit sore kini mengiringi langkah sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai, suasana yang sangat romantis bukan? Namun yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Tak satupun dari mereka berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Setelah beberapa saat membisu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mulai angkat bicara terlebih dahulu. "Wookie..." panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Katakan saja."

DEG! Seketika jantung Ryeowook berpacu cepat. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ ini bisa mengetahui tujuannya?

Dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya sejak tadi, Ryeowook menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang _yeoja_ itu sadari bagaikan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

'Tak usah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, _pabo_,' lirih Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

Melihat ekspresi _yeoja_ itu, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Ryeowook terlihat sedikit kesal terhadapnya. "Wookie, katakan saja apa yang ingin—"

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu?" potong Ryeowook dengan nada penuh penekanan sebelum _namja_ itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Mengapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejanak, memberikan waktu kepada _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu untuk mengatur emosinya. Ia tahu bahwa emosi _yeoja_ itu mulai tidak stabil. "Karena aku sudah mengenalmu."

Kini Ryeowook tersentak. Satu kalimat itu sukses menghantam hatinya yang kini keras bagaikan batu, juga lembut bagaikan pasir.

"Bagaimanapun juga dulu kita ini sahabat, jadi jangan terlalu bingung jika aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu," jelas Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang meski hatinya merasa sakit saat menyadari betapa canggungnya hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Itu masa lalu..."

DEG! Kyuhyun tercekat. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Ia merasakan adanya makna buruk yang tersirat di balik ungkapan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kita dulu saling menyukai, _ne_?" ucap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi datar. "Itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

Kalimat-kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan terpaku di tempatnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti mayat hidup, Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin kau berhenti menyukaiku."

Sakit. Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti mengharapkan bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali menjadi seperti dulu," ujar Ryeowook dingin. "Kalau memang itu yang kau harapkan... lupakan aku."

Kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun paling tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Ryeowook sendiri. Andaikan semua orang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan _yeoja_ itu, ia takkan melakukannya. Tapi sekarang... _yeoja_ itu sendirilah yang mengatakan kata-kata itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya jika _yeoja_ itu sendirilah yang ingin pendiriannya hancur?

"_Andwae_... _andwae_..." lirih Kyuhyun yang tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa bertahan dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa.

"Sadarlah Kyuhyun-ah, semuanya sudah tak sama lagi seperti dulu. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini selama beberapa hari terakhir dan kuputuskan untuk menegaskannya padamu hari ini."

Kyuhyun sudah tak kuat lagi. Setetes air bening mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau akan membebaniku dengan perasaan bersalah jika kau terus berharap lebih padaku," ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit kesedihan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih memiliki hati, terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa ia sedang menyakiti hati seseorang. "Aku sudah bukan Ryeowook yang dulu lagi..."

"Aku menyukaimu bukan karena dirimu yang dulu," gumam Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, basah oleh linangan air mata. "Aku menyukaimu karena itu kau..." lirihnya dengan perasaan yang murni dari hatinya. "Seperti apapun dirimu. Ryeowook tetaplah Ryeowook, selamanya takkan berubah."

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum pahit. "Kenyataannya aku sudah berubah Kyuhyun-ah. Semua yang ada pada diriku sudah berubah. Tak hanya perasaan, bukankah sikapku juga berubah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap _yeoja_ itu. Ia merasa sesak.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas... hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk melupakanku jika aku menghilang dari hidupmu."

"Ma... maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku ataupun menghubungiku lagi. Jangan ada komunikasi barang sedikitpun diantara kita."

Semua yang dikatakan _yeoja_ itu pada Kyuhyun, membuatnya jatuh. Sesak, sesak sekali. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Rasa sedih yang menyeruak begitu besar, menyakitinya sangat dalam.

"Aku akan melupakanmu seutuhnya. Jadi, jangan pernah mengingatku lagi."

Kalimat yang begitu dingin terucap begitu saja dari bibir Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang syok dan tak bergeming barang sedikitpun.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di atas pasir menatap kosong ke arah lautan luas yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"AAAAARGH!" Kyuhyun berteriak tuk meluapkan segala emosinya. Air mata terus mengalir begitu saja, melambangkan kesedihan yang tak kunjung hilang. Kesedihan yang entah akan menghantuinya sampai kapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemandangan matahari terbenam terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Sungguh tragis rasanya. Pemandangan yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati bersama Ryeowook dan menjadi pendukung untuk menciptakan suasana romantis, malah akan terkenang dalam hatinya sebagai pemandangan yang mengiringi sakit hatinya akan sirnanya harapan untuk bisa bersama dengan _yeoja_ yang disukainya itu... yang seiring berjalannya waktu menjadi orang yang dicintainya.

"_Eotteokhae_?" isaknya dalam tangis. "_Eotteokhae_? ..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke arah kerumunan teman-temannya kemudian duduk di atas tikar. Wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Kyu, apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Tampaknya ia menyadari adanya keanehan pada diri Kyuhyun. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja—" Mendadak perkataannya terhenti setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

"Ryeowook dan Heechul _eonni_ sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu... bagaimana kalau kita juga pulang, _ne_?" ajak Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Heechul menelepon," ucap Kibum lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Apa kau mengenal pemilik nomor ini?_" Suara seseorang yang tidak Heechul kenal menginterupsinya.

"_Ne_. _Nuguseyo_?"

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahukan anda bahwa mobil yang dinaiki pemilik HP ini beserta seorang yeoja lainnya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. HP ini kami temukan dari dalam kantong celana salah satu korban."_

Seketika mata Kibum membelalak lebar setelah mendengar penjelasan yang ia dengar di HP itu. Ia tampak sangat syok.

"_Gwenchana_ Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon yang mulai khawatir.

Kibum segera memberikan HP yang ia genggam pada Siwon. Siwon yang cukup mengerti maksud _yeoja_ itu pun segera mengambilnya dan mendekatkan HP tersebut ke telinganya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Hening. Siwon tak sanggup berkata apapun. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja mendengar kabar buruk.

Semuanya berada dalam suasana tegang, termasuk Sungmin, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan raut wajah mereka.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Siwon pun berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Heechul dan Ryeowook... mereka..."

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" sela Yesung.

"Mereka kecelakaan..."

DEG!

Satu pernyataan tragis itu sukses mengejutkan tiga orang lainnya yang baru saja mendengarnya.

Sungmin yang tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya pun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Yesung juga merasakan hal yang sama, matanya langsung membelalak lebar saking syoknya. Sementara Kyuhyun...

Dalam sekejab, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Kyuhyun-lah orang yang paling terkejut di antara semuanya.

"Kyu..." panggil Yesung yang mulai khawatir akan kondisi temannya itu.

"_Andwae_..." lirih Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya. Suara isakan tangis tersebut begitu menyayat hati keempat orang lainnya yang mendengarkan. "_Andwae_... _andwae_..."

Sungguh. Kyuhyun sungguh tak menyangka kejadian ini akan terulang lagi pada Ryeowook. Mengapa _yeoja_ itu harus mengalami hal yang sama?

Kyuhyun mulai menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksa kini seakan ingin membunuhnya. _Namja_ itu merasa sangat takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada _yeoja_ yang ia cintai itu.

"Haaah... haaah..." Rasa sesak dan sakit yang begitu besar membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk bersuara. Ia hanya bisa bernapas dan menanggung kesedihannya dalam tangis dan diam tanpa kata.

.

.

_Aku takut..._

_Aku sangat takut..._

_Bagaimana kalau sampai kali ini Ryeowook tak akan pernah membuka kedua matanya lagi?_

_Tuhan... apapun yang terjadi aku rela._

_Harus berpisah dengan Ryeowook pun aku rela._

_Ryeowook membenciku atau melupakanku seumur hidup pun aku rela._

_Hanya satu yang aku mau. Kali ini saja... _

_Tolong selamatkan dia..._

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N: **Annyeong readers! XD Akhirnya chapter 3 yang author buat dengan susah payah bisa terbit juga. =D

Jujur saja, author mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam membuat ff ini, seperti: sulitnya menemukan ide cerita, sulitnya menuliskan ide author ke dalam chapter 3 ini, serta kesulitan untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ide di chapter 3 ini layak digunakan atau tidak.

Bagaimana pendapat readers mengenai chapter 3 ini? Bagus? Buruk? Atau gimana? Wkwkwk.

Apapun komentar kalian, silakan tuliskan pada kolom review. Author akan sangat senang jika kalian mau membaca ff ini dan memberikan komentar yang sejujur-jujurnya.

Semoga ff ini berkenan di hati para readers sekalian. Semoga kalian menyukainya. XD

Akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hanya satu yang aku mau. Kali ini saja... _

_Tolong selamatkan dia..._

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing: KyuWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, & Heechul**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!  
Di sebuah lorong panjang bernuansa putih dengan beberapa orang berseragam putih berada disana, terlihat seorang _namja_ berwajah sembab tengah berlari diikuti oleh dua _namja_ dan dua _yeoja_ lainnya. Tampaknya mereka sedang tergesa-gesa menuju salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kamar yang ada disana. Dan benar saja, mereka pun akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah kamar dimana tak ada seorang pun yang berada di depan sana. Dengan perlahan _namja_ yang tampak menyedihkan dengan wajah sembabnya itu pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang sejak tadi berlari di belakangnya. Kini didapatinya sebuah pemandangan yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu menyesakkan dada _namja_ itu, juga merisaukan hati keempat orang yang bersama-sama dengannya.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat tak asing baginya tengah berbaring dan tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang ala rumah sakit. Di samping _yeoja_ itu, tampak juga seorang _yeoja_ lainnya yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang miliknya dan menatap kelima orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja," ujar sang perawat yang kini berada di sebelah _yeoja_ yang masih terbaring lemah itu, tampak baru saja menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi tugasnya. "Hanya mengalami beberapa luka ringan dan memar."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_."

Setelah melewati saat-saat yang sangat mendebarkan, kelima orang itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Saya permisi dulu," ucap perawat itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan.

Sesaat setelah sang perawat keluar, kelima orang itu pun segera menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ yang mereka tahu telah sadarkan diri dan duduk di atas ranjangnya semenjak mereka masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Kelima orang itu tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon dan Kibum.

"Chullie, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kibum khawatir. Begitupun dengan Siwon, Sungmin, dan Yesung, mereka juga menanyakan keadaan _yeoja_ yang baru saja sadarkan diri beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Heechul itu pelan. Kelima orang teman yang mendengar pernyataan _yeoja_ itu seketika menunjukkan ekspresi gembira, kecuali Kyuhyun yang tak sanggup tersenyum barang sedikitpun.

"Kyu, kenapa diam saja? Cepat tengoklah Ryeowook," ujar Heechul dengan sedikit penekanan. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu karena ia mengerti betapa _namja_ itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan _yeoja_ yang kini sedang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, tepat sebelah kanan ranjangnya. "Kalian juga, tak usah merasa sungkan padaku. Kalian juga harus melihat keadaan Ryeowook," lanjutnya. Selain Kyuhyun, ia juga cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan keempat teman lainnya dan ia tahu hal apa yang harus ia katakan.

Baik Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin, dan Yesung pun mengangguk. Kini mereka mendekati ranjang _yeoja_ yang satunya lagi untuk memperhatikan bagaimana kondisi _yeoja_ itu dari dekat.

"Syukurlah dia selamat," ucap Siwon penuh rasa syukur setelah beberapa saat membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka semua.

"_Ne_..." lirih Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut. "Untung saja dia bisa selamat lagi."

"Tuhan memang baik," kata Yesung mengucap syukur.

Sementara Siwon, Kibum, dan Yesung memandang _yeoja_ yang kini terbaring itu dengan penuh rasa gembira dan syukur, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merespon keselamatan _yeoja_ tersebut dengan cara yang berbeda. Seakan ada berbagai rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam hati mereka, hingga air bening kini membasahi mata keduanya, menandakan betapa besar kegelisahan yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Mungkin rasa kekhawatiran yang Sungmin rasakan tidak benar-benar terlihat seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Namun sebagai seseorang yang dulunya berada paling dekat dengan Ryeowook, selain Kyuhyun, sangatlah wajar jika ia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai dia sadarkan diri."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Yesung's POV~~

Aku tahu di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Ryeowook harus mengalami tragedi yang sama sebanyak dua kali. Peristiwa yang pertama saja sudah cukup membuat semuanya berharap-harap cemas dengan sangat hebat. Dan sekarang, terjadi yang kedua kalinya?

Yah... yang penting _yeoja_ itu bisa selamat, itu saja sudah cukup.

Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kami berkenalan kembali, hal yang harus kulakukan mengingat dirinya mengalami amnesia. Bukan hanya aku. Saat itu aku sedang bersama Kibum _noona_, Siwon _hyung_, dan Heechul _noona_. Kami berempat akhirnya memperkenalkan diri kami pada Ryeowook ketika kami mengunjunginya di rumah sakit keesokan harinya setelah ia sadarkan diri.

Aku, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kibum _noona_, Siwon _hyung_, dan Heechul _noona_ adalah teman dekat, ya seperti itulah kami semua menganggap arti dari hubungan kami. Jujur saja, kuakui kami memang teman dekat, namun bukanlah teman yang selalu bersama. Ada banyak hal yang membuat aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa bersama dengan satu atau dua orang dari keseluruhan jumlah kami semua, seperti perbedaan usia dan kesibukan.

Rasa nyamanlah hal yang menurutku menjadi kunci dari keutuhan hubungan kami semua.

~~Yesung's POV – END~~

.

"Yesung," panggil Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Heechul dan Ryeowook saat didapatinya Yesung tengah terduduk diam. "Ryeowook sudah sadar!"

Mendengar seruan itu, Yesung segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kibum, lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar dimana _yeoja_ yang baru saja sadarkan diri itu berada.

KRIET!  
Terdengar derit pintu dibuka. Yesung dan Kibum perlahan mendekat ke ranjang Ryeowook yang saat ini sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

.

~~Yesung's POV~~

Ada orang tua Ryeowook rupanya.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum saat kedua orang tuanya itu melihat kehadiranku. Kini aku melangkah untuk mendekati _yeoja_ itu dan ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung.

Mengapa Kyuhyun tak ada disana?

Apa karena ada orang tua Ryeowook? Mungkin saja kan dia gugup untuk bertemu dengan calon mertuanya? #plak!# Pemikiran bodoh hehehe...

"Wookie, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku setelah aku dan Kibum _noona_ benar-benar sudah berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Lukaku terasa sakit..." ringis Ryeowook.

Aku pun mengangguk mengerti. "Hmmm, begitu. Sabar ya Wookie... semoga lukamu bisa cepat sembuh."

Ryeowook pun merespon ucapanku dengan mengangguk. "Heechul _eonni_e..." panggilnya pada tetangganya yang saat ini juga berbaring di atas ranjang sama seperti dirinya.

"_Ne_?" sahut Heechul _noona_ tanpa bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Kenapa orang tua _eonni_ belum datang?"

Heechul _noona_ terdiam. "Mereka sedang ada di luar negeri. Lagipula _eonni_ belum memberitahu mereka."

Kulihat Ryeowook tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa _eon_ tidak memberitahunya saja?"

"Aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah..." sergah _appa_ Ryeowook. "_Appa_ mengerti perasaan Heechul yang tak ingin menyusahkan orang tuanya karena saat ini _umma_-nya sedang menjalani pengobatan di luar negeri?"

"Pengobatan di luar negeri? Memang _umma_-nya Heechul _eonni_ sedang sakit apa? Apa penyakitnya parah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab _umma_ Ryeowook pelan. "Tapi Chullie... bukan bermaksud memaksa, hanya saja... lebih baik jika kamu memberitahu orang tua-mu."

"Akan kupertimbangkan," ucap Heechul _noona_ sekenanya.

Saat ini, yang ada di samping ranjang Ryeowook hanyalah kedua orang tuanya, aku, Kibum _noona_ serta Sungmin. Sedangkan Heechul _noona_, dia sedang ditemani oleh Siwon _hyung_.

"Wookie... Aku mau menemani Heechul dulu ya," pamit Kibum _noona_ sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri Heechul _noona_.

Kini Ryeowook tampak sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sementara itu, aku dan Sungmin yang berdiri dalam posisi berhadapan malah saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan mulai memencet HP yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya.

Kegiatannya pun segera mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

Aku harus mengabari Kyuhyun!

Segera kukeluarkan HP yang berada di kantong celanaku dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada sahabatku itu.

.

_To: Kyuhyun_

_Ryeowook sudah sadar. Cepat kemari. Kau dimana?_

.

Setelahnya kugenggam ponselku erat, berharap _namja_ itu segera membalas pesanku.

~~Yesung's POV – END~~

.

Tanpa Yesung ketahui, Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan. _Yeoja_ yang tadi sempat memandanya itu juga mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun dengan isi pesan yang kurang lebih sama.

.

_To: Kyuhyun_

_Cepat kesini! Ryeowook sudah sadar!_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ditemani oleh segarnya angin malam, seorang _namja_ berparas tampan dengan tampang yang terlihat tidak bersemangat sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Tampaknya ia sedang menelepon seseorang.

"... Karena itulah aku tak bisa pulang sekarang."

"_Baiklah... umma mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_? Semoga temanmu itu bisa cepat sadar._"

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_ _umma_," ucap _namja_ itu sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Pembicaraan itupun berakhir. Kini ia kembali termenung sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Dipandanginya langit malam yang terasa indah namun juga kelam baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat bahwa saat menutup telepon dan melihat layar HP untuk terakhir kalinya, sepertinya ada lambang dua pesan yang masuk. Segera ia mengecek HP-nya dan benar saja, didapatinya dua pesan yang belum ia buka sejak tadi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, tampang Kyuhyun langsung berubah, bagaikan bajak laut yang baru saja menemukan harta karun.

'Ryeowook sudah sadar?! _Aigoo_! Kenapa aku baru melihat pesan ini sekarang,' batinnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit demi menemui _yeoja_ itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Begitu cepat ia berlari dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia kerahkan.

Tak peduli apapun lagi. Sehancur apapun ia nantinya, ia yakin bahwa ia harus menemui _yeoja_ itu. Meski tak tahu harus berkata apa. Meski tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Meski tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Mati. Hatinya terasa sakit sampai mau mati. Sakit hati ini begitu berat untuk dihadapi.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~  
Aaaargh! Mengapa air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa berhenti? _Wae_? _Wae_?!

.

_Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas... hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk melupakanku jika aku menghilang dari hidupmu._

.

_Jangan pernah menemuiku ataupun menghubungiku lagi. Jangan ada komunikasi barang sedikitpun diantara kita._

.

_Aku akan melupakanmu seutuhnya. Jadi, jangan pernah mengingatku lagi._

.

Mengapa aku tak bisa menghilangkan seluruh ingatan akan hal menyedihkan ini dari pikiranku? _Wae_?

Kata-katanya itu... aku tak sanggup melupakan itu semua.

Mengapa aku terus menangis? Mengapa air mataku tak juga berhenti? Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah seperti ini. Aku harus kuat! _Jebal_...

Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai pada kamar itu. Aku ingin ketika aku sudah sampai disana, mataku yang basah sudah kering akan air mata dan aku bisa tersenyum dengan wajar.

Aku ingin bertemu...

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

.

.

Langkah Kyuhyun kini terhenti pada sebuah kamar yang sudah tak asing baginya. Sebuah kamar dimana _yeoja_ yang sangat berarti baginya itu berada.

Dengan cekatan ia menghapus seluruh air mata yang membasahi kedua matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Ditariknya napas perlahan, kemudian dibukanya pintu kamar itu untuk menemui sang _yeoja_.

KRIET!

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam sana. Didapatinya keadaan kamar yang begitu sepi, dimana hanya ada dua pasien yang tampak menempati ranjang masing-masing. Yang satu sedang tertidur lelap, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tidak. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi ranjang _yeoja_ yang masih terjaga itu.

Meski tahu ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar dimana ia dirawat, _yeoja_ itu sama sekali tak memedulikannya. Ia tetap memandang langit-langit kamar sampai akhirnya mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Wookie..." panggil Kyuhyun pada _yeoja_ yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya itu.

Sang _yeoja_ yang tepatnya bernama Ryeowook itu pun segera menghadapkan wajahnya kepada _namja_ itu. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski senyuman itu terlihat sangat kaku seperti dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, namun sama sekali tak dijawab oleh Ryeowook.

Pertanyaan yang diacuhkan, serta tatapan mata Ryeowook yang selalu terarah pada kedua matanya, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kini ia merasa seperti tersengat dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kebingungan.

Keterdiaman serta kegiatan saling menatap yang mereka lakukan berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali memperhatikan langit-langit kamar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar jangan pernah menemuiku lagi?" ucap Ryeowook tetap pada posisinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata itu pun tersentak. Ia membisu, sama sekali tak mampu berkutik.

Selama beberapa waktu, keduanya tak melakukan komunikasi barang sedikit pun. Sang _namja_ terus berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya dalam menghadapi situasi ini, juga memikirkan apa langkah terbaik yang harus diambilnya sekarang.

.

~~Ryeowook's POV~~

Lagi-lagi ia melakukan itu.

Aku benci sekali saat ia berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya sedang sedih. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan senyuman yang ia perlihatkan padaku. Ia tersenyum seperti ingin menangis.  
Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus muncul lagi di hadapanku? Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menghilang dari hidupnya, tapi... aish! karena kondisiku ini, aku sama sekali tak bisa menghindar.

OK! Setidaknya dia yang mendatangiku, bukan aku yang mendatanginya. Padahal aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak berhubungan denganku lagi.

Ah, _ne_... aku tahu ia melakukan ini karena ia masih menyukaiku, _ne_? Kalau begitu kenapa ia tidak melupakanku saja?!  
_Arraseo_... melupakan seseorang memanglah hal yang sulit.

Karena itu, untuk memudahkannya... harusnya ia jangan menemuiku lagi!

~~Ryeowook's POV - END~~

.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu tanpa adanya interaksi, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Wookie..." panggilnya pelan.

Ryeowook tetap terdiam dan tak menoleh. _Yeoja_ itu sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Bolehkah aku tetap mengunjungimu seperti ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ia yang semula sempat memandang Ryeowook, kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menyukaiku. Aku juga tak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi sahabatku seperti dulu. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman, teman biasa pun tak masalah. Karena itu, izinkanlah aku untuk tetap mengunjungimu selama kau berada di rumah sakit, _ne_? Aku hanya khawatir..."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. Sedikit pun ia tak menyangka bahwa _namja_ itu akan memohon padanya sampai seperti itu. "_Ne_, _arraseo_..."

Seketika perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi jauh lebih lega berkat jawaban Ryeowook yang cukup memuaskan. Ia pun memandang _yeoja_ itu dan tersenyum. "_Gomawo_," ucapnya tulus. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _ne_? Kau beristirahatlah..."

Ryeowook pun mengangguk dengan posisi tubuh tetap berbaring.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

Baru tak lama ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi kini langkahnya sudah terhenti. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengatakan hal penting yang belum ia katakan sejak tadi. "Wookie, semoga cepat sembuh..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dalam dinginnya malam, Kyuhyun berjalan gontai keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah yang tampak lesu. HP yang sejak tadi berada di dalam kantong celananya pun diaktifkan dalam mode silent, pertanda ia sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Ada banyak hal yang saat ini sangat menganggu pikirannya. Ia tak berdaya tuk mengusir segala kepedihan yang kini kembali menyesakkannya.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

Mengapa rasa sesak ini tak kunjung hilang? Sakit... rasanya sakit sekali...

Apakah aku sesedih ini sampai dadaku terasa sangat sesak?

Setelah dadaku terasa benar-benar sesak seperti ini, akhirnya aku sadar apa yang membuatku sedih.

Memang bodoh, tapi hal yang kini membuatku sedih adalah keputusan sepihak yang tadi kubuat saat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

Aku menyesali setiap kata-kataku tadi. Kata-kataku yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak akan memintanya untuk menyukaiku, tidak memaksanya menjadi sahabatku seperti dulu, serta kata-kataku yang menyebutkan bahwa aku hanya ingin kami berteman, meski hanya sebagai teman biasa.

Aku tahu bahwa dengan kata-kata itulah aku bisa tetap bertemu dengannya. Bukankah seharusnya aku bersyukur? Setidaknya aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya, kan?

Tapi... di sisi lain, aku merasa bahwa dengan kata-kata itulah aku gagal.

Aku merasa seperti diriku benar-benar telah gagal, seakan akulah yang memutuskan harapanku sendiri.

Apakah semuanya benar-benar harus terhenti disini?

Apakah memang sudah tak ada harapan lagi bagiku?

Jika aku memang mencintainya, bukankah seharusnya aku melepaskannya?

Meski hancurnya hubungan kami karena ia mengalami amnesia, faktanya ia sudah tak ingin bersamaku lagi. Lalu apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Aku ini pengecut. Aku memang pantas menerima ini semua karena saat Tuhan memberikan waktu yang begitu banyak untuk kami bisa bersama, aku malah tak mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit...

"Apa kalian tahu kemana Kyuhyun? Dia sama sekali tak membalas pesanku."

Pernyataan Yesung itu sukses menyita perhatian Sungmin.

"_Molla_. Ia juga tak membalas pesan yang kukirimkan padanya," ujar Sungmin sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyantap makanan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kibum memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku sempat meneleponnya dan sama sekali tidak diangkat," lirihnya.

"Dia sempat mengirimkan pesan padaku. Katanya dia akan pulang sendirian naik bus," ucap Siwon tiba-tiba yang langsung mengundang perhatian tiga orang lainnya. Ketiga orang itu langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Kapan dia mengirimi _hyung_ pesan?" tanya Yesung penasaran sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tepat setelah kita sampai disini." Siwon menghela napas pelan. "Andai saja sejak tadi dia tidak menghilang dan tetap bersama kita, pasti dia bisa ikut makan disini dengan kita..."

Seketika ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk lesu. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Siwon.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya...

"Kau pergi kemana?" tanya _umma_ Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya yang tampak buru-buru itu.

"Aku mau mengunjungi temanku yang kemarin kecelakaan di rumah sakit," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau pergi kesana dengan Siwon?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku pergi sendiri. Bye _umma_!"

"Bye Kyu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang _umma_, Kyuhyun pun segera berangkat.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dalam sebuah kamar di rumah sakit yang saat ini sedang ditinggali oleh dua orang pasien, terdengarlah berbagai bunyi yang sangat menganggu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya ketika ingin tidur.

"Wookie, kau sedang apa?" tanya pasien yang satu pada pasien yang satunya lagi. "Musiknya berisik sekali."

"Memangnya Heechul _eonni_ mau tidur?" Pasien yang ditanya pun malah balik bertanya sambil tetap melakukan aktifitasnya. "Aku sedang main game di laptop. Karena disini terlalu tenang, makanya aku memasang volume yang besar. Biar ramai."

Pasien bernama Heechul itu pun mengangguk mengerti. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau hobi main game? Ryeowook yang kukenal sepertinya tidak suka bermain game."

"Aku memang tidak hobi," jawab pasien yang dirinya disebut sebagai Ryeowook itu. "Hanya saja aku terlalu bosan untuk sekedar menganggur dan tiduran. Toh kecelakaan tidak membuat tanganku sakit."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Heechul mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti. "Mana mungkin tidak sakit. Tanganmu saja sampai diperban seperti itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk perban yang membungkus lengan kanan Ryeowook. "Kalau tanganmu memang tidak sakit, lalu bagian mana yang sakit?"

Selama beberapa saat Ryeowook terdiam. Tampaknya pertanyaan itu berhasil menyita perhatiannya. "Sepertinya hatiku yang sakit..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ah, Akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Kyuhyun setelah ia sampai di depan rumah sakit dimana Ryeowook dan Heechul dirawat. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri sambil memegang dua keranjang buah di kedua tangannya. Yang satu ingin ia berikan pada Ryeowook sedangkan yang satunya lagi ingin ia berikan pada Heechul _noona_.

Dengan langkah riang, ia berjalan memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Berkat merenung semalaman, kini Kyuhyun sudah ikhlas menerima kenyataan.

"_Apa kau mau tahu cara membuat orang sakit cepat sembuh?_"

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun berjalan, namun sebuah kalimat sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia tertarik untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh isi dari percakapan dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Untunglah kedua orang itu tidak berdiri terlalu jauh darinya, sehingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan tersebut.

"_Buatlah dia senang. Kesehatan psikis itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan fisiknya juga. Jangan membebaninya._"

DEG! Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan terpaku. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai berjalan gontai menuju pintu, bermaksud keluar dari dalam rumah sakit tersebut.

Sementara itu dari dari arah yang berlawanan, tampaklah Sungmin yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut.

"KYUHYUN!" panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari bahwa _namja_ itu berjalan ke arahnya.

_Namja_ itu tetap tak menoleh pada Sungmin seolah tak mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati Sungmin, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari keberadaan _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

_Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah menyelamatkan Ryeowook dua kali. Aku juga sangat gembira karena Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan yang kedua padanya agar tetap hidup._

_Tak apa jika tak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Asalkan aku masih bisa melihatnya saja, seperti ini pun aku sudah bersyukur._

_Kali ini aku takkan menganggunya lagi._

_Aku tak ingin memperburuk keadaannya._

_Aku tahu dirinya yang sekarang membenciku. _

_Karena itu aku tak boleh muncul dulu dihadapannya, karena aku ingin dia cepat sembuh._

_Saat menghadapi Ryeowook yang amnesia saja, aku sudah merasa sangat tersiksa. Apalagi Ryeowook? Pastilah ia jauh lebih menderita daripada aku._

_Karena itu, mulai sekarang aku akan berubah._

_Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi namja yang lebih baik. Menjadi namja yang akan selalu mengerti dirinya._

_Kini aku takkan menutup mataku lagi saat aku menyadari kesakitan yang ia rasakan._

_Aku akan menghilang dan takkan mementingkan perasaanku lagi._

_Akan kubuang seluruh keinginan dan harapanku._

_Karena tak ada hal lain di dunia yang paling kuharapkan sekarang, selain kesembuhannya. _

_..._

_Wookie, cepatlah sembuh._

_Saranghae..._

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N:** Annyeong everybody! (gabungan bahasa Korea dan Inggris) XD

Meskipun sudah telat dan hari ini sudah tanggal 4, tapi author ingin mengucapkan...

Happy New Year 2013 everybody \(^o^)/

Semoga kita semua bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya =3

GBU always =D

Sekian ucapan selamat tahun baru author wkwk. Mari kita kembali ke laptop #plak!# maksud author, kembali ke ff ini hehe...  
Akhirnya... chapter 4 terbit & jadi kayak begini -_-  
Menemukan ide cerita untuk chapter ini, memang tidaklah sesulit yang author rasakan di chapter sebelumnya. Pada chapter sebelumnya, ada saat dimana author harus mencari ide dengan benar-benar berpikir. Bukan berarti tidak berpikir, hanya saja ide pada chapter ini cenderung author dapatkan secara alamiah. Misalkan ketika sedang jalan-jalan bersama keluarga, tiba-tiba saja author mendapat sebuah ide cerita untuk chapter ini secara alamiah dari pikiran author dan dari sana ide itu tinggal diperjelas saja hehehe...

Sebenarnya author berencana untuk mempublish chapter 4 ini kemarin, tapi berhubung banyak hal yang menghambat author... jadinya chapter 4 ini baru bisa diselesaikan dan dipublish hari ini =3

Gimana menurut kalian chapter 4 ini? XD  
Ditunggu ya comment-nya ^o^

Akhir kata... Mari kita jalani tahun ini dan setiap hari-harinya dengan semangat baru. Teruslah berjuang dan berdoa demi yang terbaik bagi semuanya ^o^

Akhir kata yang paling akhir... #author jadi bertele-tele nih =P  
Terima kasih karena telah membaca ff ini semuanya X3

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

_Aku akan menghilang dan takkan mementingkan perasaanku lagi._

_Akan kubuang seluruh keinginan dan harapanku._

_Karena tak ada hal lain di dunia yang paling kuharapkan sekarang, selain kesembuhannya. _

_..._

_Wookie, cepatlah sembuh._

_Saranghae..._

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing: KyuWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, & Heechul**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

KRIET!  
Suara derit pintu yang terbuka sukses menghentikan aktifitas Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ yang sejak tadi memainkan game di laptopnya itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sesosok _yeoja_ lainnya yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Sungmin? _Annyeong_..." sapa Ryeowook pada _yeoja_ yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Sungmin itu pun mengembangkan senyumnya. "_Annyeong_ Wookie. Ah, Heechul _eonni_ sedang tidur?" tanyanya setelah sebelumnya menengok sekilas ke arah ranjang yang satunya lagi, yang sedang ditempati oleh seorang _yeoja_ selain Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan temannya itu.

Kini Sungmin berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Ryeowook, ia pun meletakkan satu kantong plastik berisi makanan ringan serta minuman kaleng di atas meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang tersebut. "Ini untukmu."

"Untukku?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sungmin pun mengangguk. "_Ne_. Aku membelikan snack dan minuman kesukaanmu."

Seketika sebuah senyum cerah terlukis di wajah Ryeowook. "Hmm, _gomawo_," ucapnya yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh sang teman. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya 'bermain game' yang semula tertunda.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang berada di samping ranjang tersebut. Mendadak ia teringat pada sesosok _namja_ yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit dan tak menoleh sedikitpun saat ia memanggilnya.

"Oh ya, apa tadi Kyuhyun datang kesini?"

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_..." Jawabannya sukses membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"_Jeongmal_? Benarkah Kyuhyun tak datang menjengukmu hari ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi, spontan dengan suara yang agak keras.

Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan _yeoja_ itu.

'_Aigoo_... seperti biasa Ryeowook kebanyakan mengangguk. Kenapa ia malas sekali sih untuk menjawab?' batin Sungmin dalam hati. 'Benarkah Kyuhyun tak menjenguknya? Jelas-jelas tadi aku melihatnya berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit ini, ckckck.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

CTIK CTIK CTIK!

Beginilah suasana yang saat ini tercipta di dalam kamar seorang _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya suara mouse yang terus diklik serta keyboard yang juga terus ditekanlah yang terdengar dari dalam kamar yang sepi itu, mengingat bahwa saat ini ia sedang menggunakan headseat hingga suara musik game yang sedang ia mainkan hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya, hal apakah yang mendorongnya untuk memilih bermain game seperti sekarang ini?

Jawabannya adalah beban. Saat ini, ia memiliki sebuah beban pikiran yang sulit untuk dilupakan sehingga ia mencari kegiatan untuk menghilangkan hal tersebut dari pikirannya.

CTIK CTIK CTIK!

Bunyi itu terus terdengar. Tak peduli sudah berapa jam, ia terus bermain tanpa pernah sedikitpun berhenti, entah itu berhenti untuk sekedar ke toilet ataupun minum air.

Semua ini ia lakukan demi menghalau ingatan akan Ryeowook. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan Ryeowook dari pikirannya. Ia ingin bisa berhenti memikirkan _yeoja_ itu meski hanya untuk sementara, karena saat ia mengingatnya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit serta kesedihan yang tak berujung.

.

.

~~Flashback~~

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh penonton yang berada disana setelah menyaksikan seorang _yeoja_ menyanyikan beberapa lagu cinta dengan diiringi gitar. Kemudian, banyak dari para penonton itu yang mulai memberikan uang sebagai imbalan atas lagu yang telah dibawakan oleh _yeoja_ itu bagi mereka semua. _Yeoja_ itu pun membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih, lalu berbenah dan pergi. Kini ia digantikan oleh orang lain yang juga akan menyanyi, sama sepertinya.

Ya, disinilah Kyuhyun berada, menjadi salah satu penonton yang baru saja menikmati nyanyian seorang _yeoja_ bersuara merdu itu yang tiba-tiba saja ia dengar ketika melewati tempat tersebut. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa dikatakan taman, dimana siapapun boleh mempertunjukkan nyanyiannya untuk menghibur semua orang yang ada di taman tersebut demi mendapatkan uang.

DEG!  
Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sesosok _yeoja_ yang tak asing baginya tengah berdiri dalam kerumunan para penonton sama sepertinya. Awalnya ia memang ragu, namun setelah yakin bahwa _yeoja_ itu benar-benar Ryeowook, ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" panggil Kyuhyun cukup keras.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, _yeoja_ itu pun menengok dan matanya membulat seketika mendapati sosok _namja_ yang memanggilnya itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" respon Ryeowook. Kemudian _yeoja_ itu berjalan mendekati sang _namja_, melewati kerumunan para penonton.

Setelah jarak empat meter yang memisahkan mereka sudah terhapus, _namja_ itu mencoba memperlihatkan senyumnya pada sang _yeoja_, begitupun yang sang _yeoja_ lakukan.

"_Annyeong_ Ryeowook-_ssi_," sapa Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Ia pun berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupan tersebut.

"Ah, _annyeong_... Kyuhyun-_ssi_," balas Ryeowook yang juga sama gugupnya.

Meski gugup, namun mata keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hahahahaha!" Tiba-tiba saja tawa Kyuhyun meledak, sukses menghancurkan keterdiaman mereka. Suasana yang mulanya sedikit tegang pun langsung mencair seketika.

Melihat Kyuhyun tertawa, membuat Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa. "Haha! Kenapa malah ketawa?"

"Hahaha! _Aniyo_. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa lucu, jadi ingin tertawa." Kyuhyun mulai menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya demi menghentikan tawanya. Sejujurnya ia tertawa karena ia dan Ryeowook yang saling berpandangan dalam diam itu membuatnya merasa lucu.

Sesudah Kyuhyun mampu menghentikan tawanya dan menjadi rileks, ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan di luar dan akhirnya malah kemari. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga sama." Mendadak Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. "Oh ya, dengan siapa kau kesini?"

"Sendirian kok. Kau sendiri dengan siapa?"

"Sama. Aku juga sendirian."

"Oh begitu, haha," ujar Ryeowook diikuti tawa kecil lalu menunjuk ke depan dengan jari telunjuknya, ke arah seseorang yang kini tengah menyanyi di depan sana. "Lihat, _namja_ itu sudah memasuki lagu kedua."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Keduanya memilih untuk diam dan menyaksikan seorang _namja_ yang kini membawakan sebuah lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Sebuah lagu yang begitu dalam, baik dari segi melodi maupun liriknya. Ditambah dengan suara dan cara _namja_ itu membawakan lagunya, hal-hal itu sukses menyita perhatian Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk serius mendengarkan lagu tersebut hingga keduanya terhanyut dalam keindahannya.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!  
Setelah lagu kedua yang dibawakan oleh _namja_ itu berakhir, banyak sekali penonton yang bertepuk tangan termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tak sedikit dari para penonton itu yang mulai memberikan uang. _Namja_ itu pun tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali bernyanyi.

"Kau dengar lagunya yang barusan? Indah sekali! _Daebak_!" puji Ryeowook takjub sambil menengok ke arah _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Didapatinya Kyuhyun yang mengangguk dengan senyum cerah.

"_Ne_. Baik lagu maupun suaranya, keduanya benar-benar bagus!" ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

Lagu-lagu yang indah terus dinyanyikan, membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak kunjung beranjak. Keduanya tampak begitu menikmati lagu-lagu tersebut sambil menceritakan kekaguman masing-masing akan suara _namja_ yang sedang bernyanyi itu maupun lagu yang ditampilkannya.

Sesungguhnya, sempat terbesit dalam pikiran Kyuhyun pada awalnya untuk tak memanggil Ryeowook dan pura-pura tak melihat saja, bahkan setelah keduanya saling menyapa dan terdiam sambil bertatapan, Kyuhyun sempat berpikir untuk pamit undur diri dari hadapan Ryeowook. Hanya saja sesudah suasana di antaranya keduanya mencair, ia mulai bisa bersikap wajar pada _yeoja_ itu hingga akhirnya pertemuan ini menjadi sebuah petemuan yang sangat ia syukuri.

_Pertemuan yang terjadi pada satu setengah tahun yang lalu inilah yang menjadi awal dari dimulainya hubungan akrab di antara kami layaknya seorang sahabat. Hingga akhirnya satu tahun yang lalu, di sebuah taman yang berbeda, ia memintaku berjanji untuk sebuah hal yang kini tak mampu terwujud. Padahal satu tahun yang lalu adalah saat dimana aku mulai menyukainya, hingga kini aku menyayanginya, dan yang terakhir, yang mungkin terdengar bodoh bila mengingat bahwa mungkin selamanya kami takkan pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ialah berakhir dengan kata aku mencintainya._

~~Flashback – END~~

.

.

Setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun bermain game, kini ia berhenti dari kegiatannya itu. Perlahan ditariknya kedua tangannya ke atas demi merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

Jujur saja, game memang berhasil membuatnya melupakan Ryeowook sesaat, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Dengan berakhirnya game yang ia mainkan, ingatan akan Ryeowook kembali muncul dalam pikirannya, hanya saja kali ini hati dan pikirannya sudah bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam, masih duduk di atas kursi yang sejak tadi ia tempati. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba tuk melupakan Ryeowook, meski ia tetap saja tak mampu menghapus _yeoja_ itu dari pikirannya. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun mencoba melenyapkan perasaannya, hanya saja ia ingin membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak selalu mengingat _yeoja_ itu.

_Ya mulai sekarang aku harus begini. Aku harus bisa membiasakan diriku untuk tidak mengingat Ryeowook karena semakin aku mengingat dirinya, semakin aku ingin bertemu dengannya. _

_Aku harus sadar. Seberapapun inginnya aku tuk menjenguk Ryeowook, aku tetap tak boleh melakukannya... karena ini demi Ryeowook._

_Demi kesembuhannya..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya...

Dalam sebuah kamar di rumah sakit yang begitu tenang. Disanalah sepasang _yeoja_ berstatus teman sekaligus tentangga kini tengah berada. Merasa bosan beristirahat, keduanya memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sambil tetap duduk di ranjang masing-masing.

"Ya begitulah. Memang dari dulu kau itu biasa-biasa saja, tapi ya... setidaknya kau itu ramah. Ya sifatmu dulu memang seperti itu." Heechul tertawa. Ia baru saja menceritakan pada Ryeowook akan masa lalu juga sikap Ryeowook saat sebelum mengalami amnesia.

Ryeowook ikut tertawa mendengarkan cerita _eonni_-nya itu. "_Aigoo_, _jeongmal_? Sepertinya aku yang sekarang benar-benar berubah."

"Setelah kecelakaan itu, menurutku kau jadi sedikit lebih dingin."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Kalimat Heechul sukses menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. "Jujur saja, dengan sifatku yang sekarang... aku benar-benar merasa tak enak hati pada semua orang... termasuk Kyuhyun. Rasanya aku telah bersikap jahat padanya."

"Kau merasa begitu? Menurutku itu hal bagus. Kalau kau memang merasa begitu, mungkin saja itu tandanya kau masih ada rasa padanya?"

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Molla_. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya kau dan Tuhanlah yang seharusnya paling tahu seperti apa perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Ryeowook tersentak. Benar apa yang _eonni_-nya itu katakan. Bahkan kata-kata itu seakan menyadarkannya bahwa sejak mengalami amnesia, ia hanya menjalani apa yang ada dan menutup pintu hatinya.

Apa boleh buat, sedikitpun ia tak ingat soal perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Sekeras apapun mencoba, ia tetap tak kunjung mengingatnya. Bahkan saat ia berharap agar bisa mengingat setitik saja kenangan yang pernah ada di antara mereka berdua pun, ia tetap tak bisa mendapatkannya.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di dalam kelas, tepatnya saat jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, tampaklah tiga orang _namja_ yang kini sedang membicarakan tentang game.

"Kau memang hebat Kyu. Aku selalu kalah kalau melawanmu."

"Hari ini kita main lagi yuk."

"Tentu saja. Kita tanding lagi nanti! Haha."

"KYUHYUN!"

DEG! Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya, membuat Kyuhyun beserta dua orang teman yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu pun segera menoleh. Didapatinya sesosok _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Yesung, tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa benar kau tak mengunjungi Ryeowook kemarin?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan sahabatnya yang membawa-bawa nama Ryeowook itu. Ia pun mengulum senyum. "_Ne_..."

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yesung yang cukup penasaran. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian saat di rumah sakit? Atau malah saat di pantai waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa situasi saat ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, mengingat bahwa dua temannya yang lain masih berada di dekatnya. "Jangan bicarakan itu disini."

.

.

~~Flashback~~

"Kyu," panggil seorang _namja_ yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. "Coba lihat! Hari ini dia manis sekali!"

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah temannya itu. "_Nugu_?"

Sang teman pun menunjuk dengan dagunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan benar saja...

_Yeoja_ yang dimaksud sang teman, Ryeowook, benar-benar terlihat sangat manis hari ini.

"Enak sekali kau, bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ semanis itu. Andai... aku juga punya wajah yang tampan sepertimu," ujar temannya itu, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

_Dalam berteman, aku tak ingin orang lain mau berteman denganku hanya karena wajahku tampan. Keinginanku pun terkabul dan seperti inilah aku sekarang, dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik, yang tulus berteman denganku apa adanya. _

_Ryeowook. Dialah salah satunya. Yeoja yang baik, yang selalu ada di saat apapun, saat sedih maupun senang. Pernah ada seorang teman yang bertanya padaku mengenai sejak kapan aku menyadari perasaanku pada Ryeowook. Saat itu pun aku menjawab dengan jujur. Kukatakan bahwa aku menyadari perasaanku pada Ryeowook sejak awal karena aku memang menyukainya, juga karena sifatnya yang bisa membuatku selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.  
_~~Flashback – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie... kenapa sejak tadi kau tiduran terus? Aneh sekali kau seperti ini. _Gwenchana_?" tanya Heechul sambil memperhatikan keadaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak menjawab, sedikitpun tak merespon. Membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

'_Mengapa sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tak datang juga? Bukankah dua hari yang lalu ia sudah bilang akan tetap datang menjengukku? Ada apa sebenarnya?_'

Ryeowook tetap terdiam sambil berbaring, meski sudah cukup lama ia menghabiskan waktu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hingga kini, ia merasakan ada suatu perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Entah bagaimana ia harus menyebutnya. Yang pasti perasaan itu bagaikan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

_Apakah hari ini ia takkan datang menjengukku sama seperti kemarin? Mengapa ia berbohong? _

_Apakah ia sudah berubah pikiran dan melupakanku?_

.

.

"Padahal aku sudah bersikap sewajarnya, tapi kenapa dia harus terbebani dengan perasaanku?"

Dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan Sungmin. Ia meminta jawaban.

"Karena dia sudah tahu bahwa sejak awal kau menyukainya, _pabo_!"

Sungmin langsung memukul lengan Yesung setelah _namja_ itu memberikan jawaban tajam. "Mungkin dia merasa tak enak hati," jawab _yeoja_ itu mengira-ngira.

Saat ini ketiganya tengah berada di dalam ruang kelas dimana hanya tinggal beberapa anak saja yang berada disana, mengingat sekolah sudah bubar sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Sudahlah Kyu... lebih baik kau lupakan saja dia."

DEG! Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, keduanya kaget akibat pernyataan Yesung yang sangat tak terduga.

"Aku bukan bermaksud menyalahkanmu, hanya saja... tak ada gunanya kau mempertahankan perasaanmu jika ia sudah berkata seperti itu. Kalian belum sempat berpacaran, _ne_? Bukankah dengan begitu lebih mudah bagimu untuk melupakannya," kata Yesung hati-hati. Diperhatikannya kedua temannya itu, bermaksud memberikan pengertian pada mereka. "Awalnya aku ragu mengatakan ini. Tapi kau harus sadar Kyu..."

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam, membiarkan kesunyian memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Mungkin melupakan adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Tapi... tidak melupakan juga bukan pilihan yang buruk, _ne_?" Kalimat Sungmin terhenti sejenak, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan. "Bukankah cinta itu tak harus memiliki?"

"Hahahahaha." Seketika tawa Kyuhyun meledak, sukses membuat Sungmin dan Yesung melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. "Klasik sekali kata-katamu."

"Klasik?" Sungmin pun bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin semacam kuno," ujar Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yesung, Sungmin, terima kasih ya atas jawabannya." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum senang ke arah keduanya. "Menurutku jawaban kalian sama-sama benar. Selanjutnya biar aku yang tentukan, _ne_?"

Baik Yesung dan Sungmin, keduanya saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Diambilnya tas selempang yang semula ia letakkan di samping bangkunya. Kemudian _namja_ itu pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo, kita pulang."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Satu minggu kemudian...

"_Annyeong_ Wookie. Apa kami mengganggu istirahatmu?" tanya Kibum pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja mematikan TV dalam ruangan itu dengan remote.

_Yeoja_ yang ditanya alias Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini, aku bawakan kaset film-film terbaru agar kau bisa menontonnya selama di rumah sakit. Dijamin kau takkan menyesal kalau menontonnya." Heechul tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah kantong plastik berisi kaset-kaset pada Ryeowook.

"Oh ya, aku dan Kibum juga membelikanmu ini," ujar Siwon sambil mengeluarkan hadiah dari dalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa. "Tadaaa! Boneka jerapah beserta anaknya."

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara sampai akhirnya...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryeowook dan Heechul tertawa keras. Membuat Siwon dan Kibum bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Mana ada orang yang memberikan boneka jerapah dan anak jerapah, hahaha," ucap Heechul yang terus tertawa bersama Ryeowook.

"_Ne_. Kalian benar-benar lucu," kata Ryeowook mengiyakan.

Mendengar kalimat Heechul dan Ryeowook, Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa nyengir.

"Tapi aku suka hadiahnya kok. Jerapah dan anak jerapah." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Dengan ini aku jadi memiliki dua jerapah. _Gomawo_ Kibum _eonni_, _nado_ _gomawo_ Siwon _oppa_."

Siwon dan Kibum yang awalnya salah tingkah saat Ryeowook dan Heechul menertawakan hadiah mereka, kini merasa lega dan senang setelah mendapatkan respon yang baik dari Ryeowook. Keduanya lalu membalas senyuman Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatku bingung..." Kalimat Ryeowook terhenti. Sesungguhnya ia ragu, tapi hatinya terus mendorongnya untuk mengatakan apa yang mau ia sampaikan sekarang. "Heechul _eonni_ sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sedangkan aku tidak. Sudah satu minggu lebih aku berada disini, tapi kenapa dokter belum mengizinkanku untuk pulang?"

Hening. Baik Heechul, Siwon, dan Kibum, ketiganya membisu.

"Ah itu..." Tiba-tiba saja Heechul bersuara, memecah kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha menjelaskan pada Ryeowook dengan kata-kata yang tepat. "Sebenarnya kondisimu akibat kecelakaan yang pertama belum begitu membaik. Ditambah dengan kecelakaan kedua yang kau alami. Hal itu membuat kondisi fisikmu menurun." Heechul terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Mungkin selama kau berada di rumah sakit, tubuhmu terkadang merasakan sakit dan lemah, hanya saja kau tak mengatakannya."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Tenang dulu Wookie-ah," ucap Heechul lembut sambil memegangi kedua bahu Ryeowook dan menatap mata _yeoja_ itu. "Bersabarlah... tak lama lagi kau akan segera keluar dari sini. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan memulihkan dirimu, _arraseo_?"

Ryeowook memang tak mengerti, tapi ia tetap menerima tatapan lembut yang diberikan sang _eonni_ padanya. Jujur saja, hatinya merasa sedikit takut saat Heechul mengatakan apa yang dirinya rasakan.

Benar apa yang _eonni_-nya itu katakan. Berkali-kali Ryeowook merasakan sakit, juga terkadang merasakan betapa tubuhnya terasa lemah. Ia memang tak pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Bukan karena tak peduli, melainkan karena ia takut menerima kenyataan.

Sudah cukup dengan mengalami amnesia. Ia tak ingin ada lagi hal buruk yang terjadi, meski ia tahu itu takkan mungkin.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Flashback~~

"Kyu, mana makananmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya di dalam kelas tanpa makanan.

"Ah, aku sudah makan tadi pagi. Masih kenyang," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terbata.

Kruyuuuk!  
Tiba-tiba saja perut Kyuhyun berbunyi, membuat Ryeowook yang kini duduk di depannya tertawa.

"Hahaha, katamu sudah kenyang, tapi perutmu malah bunyi."

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir, ia tampak malu.

Ryeowook yang tak tega pada teman di hadapannya yang sedang lapar itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelah roti yang kini ia pegang menjadi dua. "Ini untukmu. Aku sama sekali belum menggigitnya kok," ucapnya sambil memberikan separuh rotinya kepada sang teman.

Kyuhyun yang disodorkan roti oleh Ryeowook pun sedikit terkejut. "_Andwae_. Jangan membagi makananmu padaku."

"_Gwenchana_. Buatmu saja," ucap Ryeowook sambil terus menyodorkan roti tersebut.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Perlahan ia menerima pemberian Ryeowook sambil tersenyum malu. "Hehe, _gomawo_."

_Ya, beginilah Ryeowook, seorang yeoja yang memberikanku banyak kebaikan. _

_Aku pun sangat bersyukur atas hubungan ini, dimana kami bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.  
_~~Flashback – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Annyeong_ Ryeowook-ah..."

DEG! Seketika mata Ryeowook membulat. Ia terkejut saat mendapati bahwa seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya adalah seorang _namja_ yang menghilang sejak lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. "_Mianhae_ aku baru menjengukmu sekarang..." Meski napasnya sedikit tercekat saat melihat Ryeowook yang duduk di atas ranjang dalam keadaan terdiam, ia tetap berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati _yeoja_ itu.

"Ini aku bawakan novel untukmu," ucap _namja_ itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah novel yang masih baru, terlihat dari plastik yang membungkus benda tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook tetap terdiam dan sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya, seakan tak berniat menerima novel yang Kyuhyun sodorkan padanya.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendapati sikap dingin Ryeowook terhadapnya. "Ah, aku taruh di atas meja saja ya," ucapnya sambil meletakkan novel itu di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Pergi."

DEG! Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika. Satu kata yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Ryeowook membuatnya tercekat.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Pergi sekarang juga!" pinta Ryeowook penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

DEG! Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Kata-kata itu membuatnya terdiam mematung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa kau baru datang mengunjungiku sekarang?" Ryeowook bertanya seakan ingin mengadili Kyuhyun. "Aku benci dengan _namja_ pembohong sepertimu."

"Aku..."

"Cepat pergi!" potong Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun ingin memberikan penjelasan padanya. "Aku tak butuh pembelaanmu. PERGI! Hiks... hiks..." Mendadak Ryeowook terisak. Tangisan serta air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, kini tak mampu terbendung lagi.

"Wookie..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi bahu _yeoja_ itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Seketika Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Matanya yang basah akan air mata itu pun kini beradu pandang dengan mata sang _namja_. "Kumohon pergilah, hiks... jangan pernah menemuiku lagi... aku mohon... hiks... hiks..."

Melihat _yeoja_ yang ia cintai memohon seperti itu padanya, membuat hatinya teriris. Kini hatinya terasa sangat sakit. "Jangan menangis Wookie-ah... _jebal_."

"Hiks... hiks... _mianhae_ Kyu... hiks... aku bukan bermaksud mengusirmu... hiks... hiks... aku..." ucap Ryeowook tertahan, akibat isakan tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kini ia menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

GREB! Dalam sekejab Ryeowook sudah berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dalam posisi masih berdiri di samping ranjang Ryeowook, Kyuhyun baru saja membawa sang _yeoja_ yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya itu ke dalam dekapannya, langsung membuat tangisan _yeoja_ tersebut terhenti.

Keduanya terdiam, merasakan sensasi yang saat ini mereka dapatkan ketika tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Rasa hangat dan nyaman kini menyelubungi mereka.

Keduanya terus berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan seperti apa perasaan mereka sekarang. Hanya terfokus pada apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan, seakan waktu berhenti berputar.

.

.

_Saat ini aku begitu bahagia._

_Aku pun sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang._

_Mungkin terdengar klasik, tapi ini kenyataan..._

_Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, kami berpelukan._

.

**.**

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N: **Hay para readers sekalian XD  
Fiuh... lega rasanya setelah ff ini akhirnya bisa update lagi hehe. Ya, author sibuk belakangan ini, itulah sebabnya setelah sekian lama author baru bisa menyelesaikan dan mempublish chapter 5 ini.

Hal spesial yang author rasakan saat membuat chapter 5 ini adalah sulitnya menentukan adegan yang sesuai dengan ide cerita, mengorbankan banyak waktu luang, serta... meminta bantuan dari seorang teman author yang bergender pria demi mewujudkan keinginan author untuk menggambarkan karakter Kyuhyun agar tetap terlihat cukup realistis (gak yakin sih). Jadi, ada beberapa kalimat (sebenarnya cuma sedikit) yang author dapatkan dari teman author itu saat sesi tanya jawab dan author gunakan untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

OK deh, sekian dulu ya cuap-cuap author. *bingung mau ngomong apa lagi

Ditunggu ya komentarnya =D Seperti biasa, review akan author balas satu per satu dengan menekan reply.  
Thanks for reading all and...

Review please? ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Opening of Chapter 6...**

.

.

Dari luar kamar rawat inap pasien, tampaklah sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Salah satu dari keduanya tengah mengintip ke dalam kamar tersebut melalui celah pintu yang ada.

"Hey, sudah selesai belum melihatnya?" tanya sang _yeoja_ yang kini berdecak kesal.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik," jawab sang _namja_ cuek sambil tetap fokus pada apa yang ia lihat.

Sang _yeoja_ yang sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, mulai mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu dari samping bermaksud menyuruh _namja_ itu untuk minggir. "Kalau begitu gantian dong, aku kan juga mau lihat." Meski ia telah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, _namja_ itu tetap tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, bisa tolong sabar sedikit?" ujar _namja_ itu datar tanpa menoleh. Ia masih setia pada kegiatan mengintip yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Yesung-_ah_, harusnya kau yang mengalah dan memberikannya padaku... _pabo_."

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 6**

**Pairing: KyuWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, & Heechul**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

TIK! TIK! TIK!

Jam dinding terus berdetik mengisi kesunyian dalam sebuah ruangan. Ya, satu dari sekian banyaknya ruangan yang berada dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Kamar itu kini menjadi saksi bisu bagi dua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan.

"Perlahan-lahan, suara isakan Ryeowook mengecil hingga akhirnya tak terdengar lagi. Setelah dirasakannya bahwa Ryeowook sudah benar-benar tenang, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari sang _yeoja_. Ia pun memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu lekat sementara _yeoja_ itu tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

Tak dipungkiri bahwa setelah pelukan itu terlepas, baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook, keduanya tetap berada dalam kondisi yang sama, dimana keduanya masih terbayang-bayang akan hangatnya dekapan yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Kini keterdiaman melingkupi keduanya selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan, sementara Ryeowook berusaha untuk bisa bersikap wajar.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ditatapnya kedua mata Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Wook-_ah_... mengapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya _namja_ itu hati-hati. "Apa aku yang membuatmu menangis?"

Ryeowook tetap tak membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_."

DEG! Kyuhyun tersentak. Setelah sekian lama terdiam, _yeoja_ itu akhirnya mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku menangis bukan karena kau," jawab Ryeowook. Suaranya terdengar berat saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Kini suara itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin tahu. "Lalu... apa yang membuatmu menangis? _Mwoya_?"

"Aku..." Ryeowook terhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Ah, _gwenchana_."

"_Jinjja_?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Jangan berbohong. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak bohong kok," ucap Ryeowook, memberikan sedikit penekanan pada jawabannya.

"Kau bohong."

"_Aigoo_, sudahlah... lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang."

"Kau... mau mengusirku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ryeowook mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"_Jinjja_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

'_Yeoja_ ini telah membuatku mengatakan _jinjja_ sebanyak dua kali,' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Bahkan dia mengangguk saat aku bertanya sebanyak dua kali.' "Baiklah." Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. "Sebelum aku keluar, ada hal yang mau aku katakan."

"_Mwo_?"

"Soal apa yang kita lakukan tadi..." ujar Kyuhyun, membuat ekspresi Ryeowook tampak sedikit terkejut. "_Mianhae_... karena tiba-tiba saja aku memelukmu."

Ryeowook terdiam, sedikitpun tak merespon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. "Wookie... tolong jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. _Jebal_."

Ryeowook tetap diam.

"Apa kau marah?"

"_Ne_, aku marah." Mendadak Ryeowook angkat bicara, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak akan jawabannya. Meski _yeoja_ itu berkata bahwa dirinya marah, ia tetap berbicara dengan nada yang wajar, seakan tak ada amarah di dalamnya. "Karena itu lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"_Mianhae_ Wookie... aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu. Aku tak tahu bahwa itu akan membuatmu marah. _Mian_—"

"Cukup!" potong Ryeowook sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Percuma. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku sudah tak mau dengar lagi."

"Wookie..."

"Sudahlah Kyu," ucap Ryeowook, bermaksud mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Kini _yeoja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja sekarang, _arra_?"

"Wookie..."

"Kumohon Kyu. Keluarlah... keluarlah sekarang. _Jebal_... aku tak ingin mengusirmu dengan cara yang kasar lagi," lirih Ryeowook, memohon dengan sangat.

Sebagai seorang _namja_, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kesungguhan Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. "_Arraseo_." Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berlalu pergi demi memberikan ketenangan pada _yeoja_ itu.

_Wook-ah, mianhae karena telah membuatmu kesepian. Mianhae..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TRING!

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Ryeowook dari aktifitas yang sedang dilakukannya. Suara yang ia yakini sebagai bunyi pesan masuk itu pun segera menyadarkannya untuk melihat isi pesan tersebut.

.

From: Heechul _eonni_

Good nite Wookie. Have a nice dream.

Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Get well soon =D

.

Sesaat seulas senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya. Kemudian senyum itu kembali memudar.

Hati dan pikirannya kini bercampur aduk, dipenuhi banyak hal. Mulai dari kejadian menyenangkan seperti saat ia mendapatkan pelukan dari Kyuhyun, perasaan bersalah karena mengusir _namja_ itu, sampai fakta menyedihkan soal dirinya yang sudah bosan namun tetap tak kunjung bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Rasa senang sekaligus sakit kini menyelubunginya. Sementara hatinya merasa senang, saat itu juga hatinya bisa merasakan sakit, bahkan fisiknya pun bisa merasakan sakit yang sama. Hal nyata yang begitu sulit dijelaskan.

Perlahan Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya pada posisi terlentang, membuat kedua matanya berpandangan langsung dengan langit-langit kamar yang seolah melambangkan betapa ruangan ini membatasinya.

.

.

_Kyu, apakah kau tahu bahwa rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini benar-benar sakit? _

_Jeongmal mianhaeyo..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hoam..." Kyuhyun menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Hari ini ia merasa lelah setelah banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar sana. Terlebih saat memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Ryeowook, itu malah membuatnya semakin lelah meski ada segelintir kebahagiaan.

Kini ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Sampai saat ini, dirinya masih bimbang, bertanya-tanya akan _yeoja_ itu dalam hati.

Di satu sisi, ia merasa sangat bahagia saat mengingat pelukan yang telah ia lakukan, meski di satu sisi ia merasa sedih saat Ryeowook mengusirnya.

"Hoam..." Kyuhyun pun kembali menguap.

_Namja_ itu akhirnya menyerah saat merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang nan nyaman tersebut lalu menutup matanya dan tertidur.

_Cinta itu terkadang memang bodoh. Membuatku tetap bersyukur karena hal kecil_ _yang kudapatkan meski aku telah begitu banyak terluka._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Party?!_" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar pernyataan _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Yes! A party!_" ucap Siwon mengiyakan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang berada di ruang tamu, tengah membicarakan sebuah pesta yang nantinya akan diadakan.

"_Hyung_ serius?"

"Tentu." Siwon mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ini hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, khusus untuk kita bertujuh."

Mendadak Kyuhyun mencetikkan jarinya. "_Hyung_, menurutmu Ryeowook mau ikut dengan kita tidak ya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan serius.

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm, kurasa iya."

"_Jeongmal_?" Seketika mata Kyuhyun berbinar. "_Gomawo_ _hyung_," ucapnya sambil memeluk _hyung_-nya itu reflek.

Siwon tertawa saat mendapati tetangga sekaligus temannya itu memeluknya. Ia sangat paham akan alasan di balik Kyuhyun yang sekarang memeluknya. Tak lama pelukan tersebut akhirnya terlepas.

Kini raut wajah Kyuhyun pun tampak sangat gembira. "Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu pesta itu."

.

.

"Wookie! Heechul _noona_!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook bersama Heechul yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Melihat kecantikan Ryeowook saat ini membuat hatinya sedikit berdebar. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

"Hehe, _mianhae_ membuat kalian lama menunggu." Heechul menyengir.

"_Ani_... ayo masuk. Kita sudah mau memulai acaranya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempersilakan dua _yeoja_ yang baru saja tiba itu untuk masuk.

Ryeowook dan Heechul mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah sang _namja_ dari belakang.

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, langsung memecah keheningan.

"Dia ada di dalam kok," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Lho? Tapi kenapa kau yang membukakan pintu? Tumben sekali."  
Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini, jadi aku mau saja menggantikannya."

"_Arra_..."

Tak lama, langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Mereka disini?" tanya Heechul pada sang _namja_. Sementara Ryeowook yang semenjak tadi ada bersama mereka memilih untuk tetap diam.

"_Ne_."

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu tersebut. Kemudian ia beserta Heechul dan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dimana Siwon, Kibum, Yesung, dan Sungmin menunggu kedatangan sepasang _yeoja_ itu sejak tadi.

"Yeah! Yang ditunggu sudah datang!" pekik Yesung norak yang berakhir dengan mendapatkan pukulan dari Sungmin.

"Welcome!" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum pada sepasang _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kibum segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati sepasang _yeoja_ itu. "Akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Ayo, silakan duduk."

Siwon selaku pemilik rumah pun juga bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sama seperti Kibum. Kini wajahnya tampak bersemangat. "OK! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul... let's start the party!"

Pesta pun akhirnya dimulai. Dalam rumah Siwon, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruang keluarga, ketujuh sekawan itu pun merayakan pesta mereka dengan penuh keceriaan. Dimulai dengan menyantap seluruh makanan yang tersaji di atas meja hingga akhirnya berkaraoke ria. Semuanya menikmati kegiatan tersebut dengan canda tawa yang tampak begitu mengasyikan.

"Kyu..." panggil Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk santai di atas sofa, tepat di sebelahnya, sementara kelima orang teman mereka sedang asyik bernyanyi sambil berjoget.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat _yeoja_ itu memanggilnya. Ia pun segera menoleh. "_Wae_?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, membuat waktu yang ada seolah berjalan pelan. Matanya kini menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kau tahu... aku sudah lama memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini denganmu."

DEG! Seketika jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat akibat mendengar pernyataan _yeoja_ itu. Tak hanya itu, kini kedua matanya juga membelalak lebar.

"Selama aku berada di rumah sakit dan jarang bertemu denganmu, sejujurnya aku merasa kesepian." Ryeowook yang tampaknya benar-benar merasa malu memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan _namja_ itu. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali cepat keluar dari rumah sakit agar bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun tercekat, sama sekali tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Tapi sekarang, aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sudah sehat dan aku jadi bisa lebih sering menemuimu," ucap Ryeowook masih dalam keadaan tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. "Di sekolah, saat kita bertujuh berkumpul, dan saat apapun itu, aku ingin bisa lebih sering bersamamu."

Kyuhyun semakin tercekat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ungkapan seperti itu akan terucap dari bibir _yeoja_ yang ia cintai. "Ka—kau serius?"

Ryeowook pun mengangguk.

"Bukankah... kau tak suka padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"_Ani_. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu." Ryeowook mengulum senyum. "Meskipun aku melupakanmu, bukankah kita ini dulunya adalah sepasang sahabat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu... bukankah sudah seharusnya jika perasaan yang dulu bisa muncul kembali?"

Mata Kyuhyun semakin membelalak lebar. Kalimat Ryeowook yang terakhir sukses membuatnya syok.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Ryeowook kembali menatap lawan bicaranya secara langsung, membuat sang lawan bicara, alias Kyuhyun, semakin tercekat.

"Aku... menyukaimu."

.

.

_Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa senang. _

_Ketika ia berkata ingin bersamaku, juga tidak membenciku, bahkan menyukaiku._ _Rasanya sungguh membahagiakan._

_Tak kusangka bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan mengungkapkan perasaan itu dan_ _kembali padaku._

_Aku memang terkejut, tapi aku sangat bahagia._

.

.

Di sebuah trotoar jalan yang sepi yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya, tampaklah sepasang manusia yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan, masing-masing membawa kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Cahaya dari lampu jalanan, gedung dan bangunan lainnya, serta mobil yang berlalu lalang-lah yang menjadi pelita bagi kedua orang tersebut menghadapi gelapnya malam.

"Hahaha, dasar jelek!" ujar Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau yang jelek! _Pabo_!" seru Ryeowook, bermaksud membalas sang _namja_.

Keduanya tengah bersenda gurau sambil saling mengejek satu sama lain, layaknya sepasang anak kecil. Tak henti-hentinya canda serta tawa mengiringi kebersamaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang berjalan bersamanya pun ikut berhenti.

SRAK! SRUK! SRAK!

Ryeowook pun mengobrak-abrik isi dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa, menyebabkan bunyi kantong plastik yang merupakan ciri khas itu terdengar.

"Ah Kyu, apa kau mau ini?" ujar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sekaleng soda yang baru saja diambilnya dari kantong belanjaannya.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun pun menengok dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu buatku?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Gomawo_," ucapnya sambil mengambil sekaleng soda itu dari tangan Ryeowook.

Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai tiba-tiba...

KRIEEEET!

BRUK!

Dengan cepat, sebuah mobil yang sedang oleng hingga menaiki trotoar jalan menghantam salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut, yang tepatnya adalah adalah sang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ yang ditabrak itu pun segera terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Seketika darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, sang _namja_ yang melihat kejadian tersebut tepat di depan matanya pun tercekat. Matanya membelalak lebar. Segera ia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi berlutut dan memapah tubuh sang _yeoja_ dengan kedua tangannya. Air bening pun mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia merasa sangat syok mendapati _yeoja_ yang ia cintai terkapar tak berdaya.

"Wookie!" panggil _namja_ itu panik, yang tak mendapatkan respon apapun. "Wookie!"

Sedikit pun _yeoja_ itu tak mengeluarkan suara.

"SESEORANG TOLONG KAMI! TOLONG SELAMATKAN KAMI!"

_Namja_ itu semakin panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mulai berteriak seperti orang gila.

Beberapa saat pun berlalu. _Namja_ itu terus berteriak minta tolong, namun tetap tak ada pertolongan yang datang. Dalam keheningan malam, ia terus menangis hingga wajahnya memerah dan basah oleh air mata.

Sampai saat ini...

Kyuhyun masih berteriak meminta tolong.

_Seseorang... tolonglah kami..._

_Kumohon seseorang... tolonglah kami..._

_Kumohon... hiks... kumohon..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kau sudah menyiapkan rencananya?!" tanya Sungmin pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya melalui ponsel.

"_Yup. Sebagai sahabatnya sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini, _ne_?_"

"Hmm, _arra_ _arra_," gumam Sungmin sambil mengangguk. "Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rencanamu hari ini."

Orang yang sedang melakukan panggilan dengan Sungmin pun tertawa. Dari suaranya, tampaknya ia seorang _namja_. "_Pokoknya kau lihat saja nanti._"

"_Ne_. Sampai jumpa nanti di sekolah."

"_Lho? Kau sudah mau menutup teleponmu?_"

"Yesung, apa kau tak melihat jam?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ini masih jam 4 pagi dan baru lewat beberapa menit. Aku mau kembali tidur."

Jawaban Sungmin, membuat _namja_ itu heran. "_Tanggung sekali tidur jam segini_."

"Daripada pas di sekolah nanti aku malah mengantuk."

"_Arra_..." ujar _namja_ itu yang akhirnya setuju untuk menyudahi percakapan ini. "_Bye. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak_."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bye..."

Dengan diucapkannya kata 'bye', maka berakhirlah pembicaraan di antara keduanya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Tolong selamatkan kami... Kumohon selamatkan dia..._

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Mendadak mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Jantungnya pun berdebar-debar. Tetap dengan napas yang masih terengah, ia pun memperhatikan tempat dimana saat ini ia berada. Akhirnya ia pun tersadar bahwa dirinya masih berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Kelegaan yang dalam kini merasukinya. Air bening pun mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tak terpungkiri, hatinya benar-benar merasa lega saat menyadari bahwa hal buruk yang terjadi pada Ryeowook itu tidaklah nyata.

_Syukurlah semua itu hanya mimpi. Syukurlah..._

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibanting. Ia pun terkejut saat mendapati sang _noona_ berdiri di depan pintu dan segera menghampirinya. Segera ia bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berbaring.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali, Kyu? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi kau terus berteriak seperti orang gila. Suaramu keras sekali sampai terdengar keluar," oceh sang _noona_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan. "Coba lihat dirimu yang sampai acak-acakan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Mianhae_ _noona_."

"Kau sudah membuatku terbangun saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 pagi," desis sang _noona_. "Sudahlah aku mau balik tidur saja."

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. "Selamat tidur _noona_."

Sang _noona_ pun tersenyum. "_Ne_. Semoga kau tidak bermimpi buruk lagi."

Setelah sang noona keluar, Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada mimpi-mimpi yang didapatkannya selama ia tidur.

_Jadi soal party di rumah Siwon hyung dan Ryeowook yang mengatakan ingin bersamaku, semua itu juga hanya mimpi?_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sepulang sekolah...

"Kyu!" sapa Yesung sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun, membuat sang teman sedikit meringis.

"_Wae_?"

"Apa hari ini kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?" tawar Yesung sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya, bermaksud meyakinkan lawan bicaranya itu. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Kejutan?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kemana?"

"Sudah, pokoknya ikut saja." Yesung segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu terbangun dari kursinya, dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Tu—tunggu dulu, tasku."

Seketika langkah Yesung terhenti. "Ups, aku lupa," ujar Yesung sambil terkekeh geli. "Sana ambil dulu tasmu."

.

.

Sementara itu...

'Sebenarnya dia mau mengajak Kyuhyun kemana sih?' batin Sungmin dalam hati yang kini sedang memandang kedua _namja_ itu dari tempat duduknya.

'Ah, sudahlah. Aku lihat saja hasilnya nanti.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"TADAAAAA!" pekik Yesung sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka lebar pada sebuah bangunan rumah sakit yang berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo mendapati bahwa tempat yang Yesung maksudkan adalah rumah sakit dimana Ryeowook dirawat.

"Jadi ini tempat yang kau maksudkan?"

"_Ne_," tegas Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ di sampingnya itu dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Apakah ini bisa disebut kejutan?"

"Sudahlah... ayo kita masuk. _Kajja_!" sela Yesung bermaksud menghindari protes Kyuhyun. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT!

Ponsel yang berada di dalam kantong roknya kini bergetar, membuat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan pulang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Aigoo_... siapa sih yang menelepon," desisnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari kantongnya. Ia pun melihat layar ponsel tersebut dan mendapati bahwa Kibum-lah yang meneleponnya. "_Yeoboseyo_? Ada apa _eonni_?"

"_Ah, begini..._" Suara Kibum yang sedang berbicara di seberang sana terdengar ragu. "_Aku... ingin memberitahumu soal seseorang._"

.

.

TEP!

Langkah Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendadak terhenti.

"Selamat datang di kamar _yeojachingu_-mu tercinta," ucap Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya ala pelayan.

Melihat tingkah sang teman, sukses membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa yang keras terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berada di depan kamar tersebut, saling melemparkan tatapan bingung dan mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati masing-masing.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik tangan Yesung dan membawa _namja_ itu untuk menjauhi kamar tersebut. "Apa kau tahu Ryeowook sedang berada dengan siapa?" bisiknya.

Yesung menggeleng. "_Ani_... apa kita coba masuk saja?"

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus," sergah Kyuhyun. Dahinya mulai berkerut, tampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Suara tawa itu... aku yakin sekali itu suara Ryeowook. Tapi bukan hanya suara Ryeowook saja. Sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang sedang bersamanya."

"Lalu?" Yesung menautkan alisnya. Ia tak mengerti akan tingkah _namja_ di hadapannya itu. "Apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk masuk kesana?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. "Ah, aku hanya kaget. Sejak amnesia, Ryeowook jarang sekali tertawa. Jadi aku terkejut karena baru saja Ryeowook tertawa," jelasnya diikuti tertawa kecil. '_Nugu_? Jelas-jelas itu suara _namja_. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.'

Yesung terdiam. Meski sebenarnya ia bingung pada tingkah Kyuhyun, namun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa apa yang temannya katakan itu benar. Bagai melihat setitik cahaya, tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan satu jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita mengintip ke dalam melalui celah pintu yang ada?" tawar Yesung sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"_Mwo_?!"

Yesung pun menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar tersebut lalu melangkah mendekatinya, begitupun Kyuhyun. Saat keduanya sudah berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut dan memperhatikannya... benar saja, pintu kamar itu memang sedikit terbuka.

Perlahan Yesung menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun ke belakang agar ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke celah pintu. Sebelum ia mulai melihat melalui celah itu, ia sempat menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan memberikan aba-aba agar _namja_ itu tetap diam.

Kini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke celah pintu tersebut dan menengok ke dalam. Seketika matanya membulat. Pemandangan yang ia lihat cukup membuatnya kaget. Ia langsung mengakhiri kegiatan mengintipnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun lama.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti akan sikap Yesung saat ini.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Yesung dengan suara pelan. Kemudian ia pun mundur, bermaksud mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

Bagai menerima tantangan, Kyuhyun pun mendekati pintu yang akan menghubungkannya pada jawaban pasti akan semua kebingungannya sekarang. Perlahan ia mendekatkan matanya pada celah dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Saat matanya berhasil menangkap sesuatu...

DEG! Seketika matanya membelalak lebar. Kyuhyun tersentak, benar-benar syok atas apa yang ia lihat. Ia tak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi. Kini semua terasa gelap baginya.

Pemandangan yang ia saksikan dari balik celah itu adalah sosok _yeoja_ yang ia cintai, alias Ryeowook, sedang bersama seorang _namja_ yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Dan yang semakin membuatnya tak mengerti, adalah saat ia mendapati bahwa kedua orang itu saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengobrol akrab dengan begitu bahagianya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, ekspresi Ryeowook saat ini adalah ekspresi paling bahagia yang pernah _yeoja_ itu perlihatkan setelah derita amnesia itu mengubah segalanya.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Ditemani angin sepoi yang berhembus, kini Sungmin seakan berdiri membeku, terpaku menatap ponsel yang sejak tadi ia genggam dengan pandangan nanar. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Kibum.

Hingga kini semua hal yang diberitahukan Kibum padanya melalui ponsel masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas.

_Tadi pagi ada seorang temanku di kampus yang mempertemukanku dengan adiknya. Adiknya itu seorang namja dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah teman les Ryeowook selama satu tahun terakhir. Namja itu ingin bertemu denganku demi menanyakan keberadaan Ryeowook karena sejak beberapa waktu lalu Ryeowook sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di tempat les dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Dan saat aku bertanya mengapa ia mencari Ryeowook, ia hanya menjawabku dengan satu kalimat. Namja itu berkata bahwa ia menyukainya._

.

.

Yesung tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terdiam dan sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia hanya bisa melihat _namja_ itu dari belakang dan merasa khawatir jika membayangkan pemandangan yang tadi dilihatnya akan membuat temannya itu terpukul.

Tanpa Yesung ketahui, apa yang kini dialami Kyuhyun lebih buruk dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan, karena dari celah pintu itu, saat ini juga, tersajilah sebuah pemandangan yang takkan bisa ia lihat. Pemandangan yang hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang bisa melihatnya.

Bagai kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, kini kedua mata Kyuhyun menjadi gelap. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dengan tubuh yang kaku bagai mematung, ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil menyaksikan semua itu, tanpa sanggup bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Saat ini yang berada dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, adalah sepasang manusia yang tengah berciuman dalam pelukan erat.

.

.

_Rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat melihatnya bahagia dan itu bukan karena aku._

_Rasa terkhianati akibat dirinya bermesraan dengan orang lain yang memang bukan hakku untuk mencegahnya._

_Ketidakberdayaan yang kini kualami membuatku merasa sangat buruk._

_Aku merasa seperti akan mati._

_Semua yang telah kulihat ini semakin menguatkan kenyataan yang pernah kuduga sebelumnya._

_Kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa..._

_Bahkan sampai aku mati pun, kurasa aku takkan pernah sanggup membuatnya mencintaiku._

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Valentine everybody XD  
Semoga Valentine kali ini menjadi hari yang indah buat kalian semua =D

Valentine tuh sebenarnya salah satu perayaan yang author suka, jadi seperti apapun peristiwa dan keadaan yang author alami, Valentine tetap saja terasa spesial hehe. Semoga kalian semua pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Baiklah, kita langsung saja masuk ke penjelasan mengenai error yang sebelumnya menimpa chapter 6 ini. Jadi... saat Sabtu kemarin, author sebenarnya telah menerbitkan chapter ini, namun saat Minggu paginya author mengecek review & PM, ternyata ada beberapa readers yang memberitahu author bahwa meski ff ini muncul di bagian update stories dan ada angka 6 di bagian chapters, tetap saja setelah ff ini dibuka, tak ada pilihan chapter 6, alias chapter 6 sama sekali tak terlihat.

Awalnya author panik wkwkwk. Tapi setelah meminta saran dari seorang teman yang juga sesama author di ffn, author pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghapus chapter 6 tersebut dan...

Tadaa! Akhirnya baru author terbitkan malam ini hehe.

Karena itu author mau berterima kasih buat semua readers yang telah menunggu chapter 6 ini dengan sabar dan setia. Thank you so much =D

Akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please? XD


	7. Chapter 7

Bagai kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, kini kedua mata Kyuhyun menjadi gelap. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dengan tubuh yang kaku bagai mematung, ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil menyaksikan semua itu, tanpa sanggup bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Saat ini yang berada dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, adalah sepasang manusia yang tengah berciuman dalam pelukan erat.

.

.

_Rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat melihatnya bahagia dan itu bukan karena aku._

.

.

_Bahkan sampai aku mati pun, kurasa aku takkan pernah sanggup membuatnya mencintaiku._

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 7**

**Pairing: KyuWook / New pairing: MiWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, Heechul, and Zhoumi**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

Yesung sebagai satu-satunya _namja_ yang kini berada di dekat Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu sang teman dengan pelan dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun..." panggilnya perlahan, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan.

Dengan kesabaran yang Yesung miliki, ia membiarkan tangannya tetap berada pada bahu Kyuhyun dan bermaksud menunggu sampai _namja_ itu meresponnya.

"Yesung, tolong..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar lemah. "Tolong... bawa aku pergi dari sini."

GLEK!

Yesung terkejut akan suara dan pernyataan yang diutarakan Kyuhyun. Seketika pikirannya terhenti, terfokus akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh temannya itu. Yesung tetap terpaku selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia tersadar, menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, dan membawa _namja_ itu untuk pergi.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di dalam sebuah kamar...

"Ini seperti kisah dimana seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan seseorang ternyata disukai oleh seseorang yang lain."

PLAK!  
Sungmin memukul lengan Yesung kasar.

"Ah! Kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku?" protes Yesung tak terima atas perlakukan Sungmin padanya.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Sungmin bermaksud mencibir. "Jangan dengan santainya menggunakan kata seseorang untuk perandaian sementara salah satu dari tiga seseorang itu sendiri sedang terpuruk disini."

Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah seorang _namja_ yang sejak tadi memang ada bersama mereka. Seorang _namja_ yang sejak tadi juga duduk di lantai sama seperti keduanya. _Namja_ yang tepatnya bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin dan Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir.

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Tak kunjung memandang wajah keduanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, membiarkan dirinya terus menerawang jauh dan samar. "Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali. Kenapa rasanya sakit?"

Sungmin dan Yesung pun hanya bisa terdiam. Terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun, membuat keduanya merasa miris.

"_Eotteokhae_..." gumam Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar parau. "_Eotteokhae_... _eotteokhae_..."

BRAK!

"_Mian_ membuat kalian lama menunggu," ujar Kibum yang baru saja membuka pintu sebuah kamar tempat dimana Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Sungmin sejak tadi berada. "Ini aku bawakan es teh manis beserta kue bolu untuk kalian."

Bisa ditebak bahwa saat ini mereka semua tengah berada di rumah Kibum.

Kibum pun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman, lalu meletakkan nampan tersebut di lantai, tepat di dekat ketiga tamunya. Mendadak, raut wajah Kibum pun berubah saat menyadari atmosfer dalam kamarnya sedang kurang baik.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Kibum pelan.

"Ah, ini kami sedang membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin sedikit terbata.

"Kyu, _gwenchana_?" tanya Kibum, kali ini langsung pada sumbernya.

Kyuhyhun tak menjawab.

Mendapati suasana yang tak bersahabat, Yesung pun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang seolah meminta Sungmin untuk bicara pada Kibum sekarang.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Yesung pun kembali angkat bicara. "Masalah yang dialami Kyuhyun sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan _namja_ yang tadi _eonni_ ceritakan."

Pernyataan Sungmin membuat Kibum sedikit tersentak. "So—soal... _namja_ tadi?"

"Kami tidak yakin. Hanya saja kemungkinan besar _namja_ yang sedang kita curigai adalah _namja_ yang menemui _eonni_ tadi pagi, yang _eonni_ bilang adalah adiknya teman _eonni_," jelas Sungmin membuat Kibum semakin penasaran.

"Tolong ceritakan apa masalah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya."

Yesung dan Sungmin pun kembali berpandangan seakan meminta satu sama lain untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Kibum.

"Kumohon beritahu aku. _Jebal_," pinta Kibum yang akhirnya meluluhkan kedua temannya itu.

"Tadi aku sempat datang ke rumah sakit bersama Kyuhyun untuk menjenguk Ryeowook," ucap Yesung sementara Kibum fokus mendengarkan penjelasannya dan Sungmin hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas. "Saat kami sedang berada di depan kamar Ryeowook, kami mendengar ada suara tawa yang cukup keras. Lalu kami pun berinisiatif untuk mengintip melalui celah pintu yang ada. Saat kami mengintip... kami menemukan Ryeowook ada disana, sedang bersama seorang _namja_."

"_MWO_?!" pekik Kibum.

Sungmin menimpali. "Aku menduga bahwa _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang _eonni_ ceritakan padaku."

Butuh waktu bagi Kibum untuk mencerna apa yang Yesung dan Sungmin katakan.

"Apa yang _namja_ itu lakukan disana? Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi.

"Saat aku mengintip, aku melihat _namja_ itu mengobrol dengan Ryeowook."

"Lalu ciri-cirinya?"

"Tinggi dan..." Yesung tampak berpikir sejanak. "Sepertinya tampan."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_."

"Hmmm... sepertinya memang dia," ujar Kibum cukup yakin. "Seingatku dia memang tinggi dan tampan."

"Apakah dia benar-benar tampan?" tanya Sungmin terlihat antusias.

Kibum dan Yesung pun mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Wajah Sungmin mencerah seketika. "Ckckck, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa tampangnya."

Melihat respon Sungmin, Kibum dan Yesung mulai menggumamkan hal yang sama dalam benak masing-masing. 'Dasar, dengar kata _namja_ tampan saja langsung begitu.'

Mendadak mata Kibum dan Yesung menangkap gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang kini mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Sungmin yang memperhatikan perubahan arah pandang keduanya pun memilih untuk mengikuti arah pandang mereka.

"Kyu, kenapa kau berbaring di lantai?" tanya Kibum pelan.

"Tak mungkin kan dia berbaring di atas ranjang _noona_," celetuk Yesung yang langsung mendapatkan geplakan dari Sungmin. "Aaah, mulai lagi."

"Jaga bicaramu," desis Sungmin sebal.

"_Gwenchana_..." lirih Kyuhyun. "Kalian lanjutkan saja bicaranya. Aku hanya sedang kacau."

Ketiganya mengerti dan menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi masalah Kyuhyun sekarang itu soal dia punya saingan baru?"

"_Ne_." Yesung dan Sungmin menjawab bersamaan.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari, Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring di atas lantai, kini tengah menangis. Bulir-bulir air mengalir turun dari kedua matanya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Sebagai seseorang yang terluka, hatinya merasa berat dan takut untuk mengungkapkan alasan sesungguhnya yang paling membuatnya terluka. Tetes demi tetes air mata yang bening itu kian membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Ketiga orang yang kini berada di dekatnya tidaklah tahu apa yang paling membuat hatinya teriris.

Ia ingin membiarkan kesedihan itu berlalu...

Bersama dengan air mata dan rasa sesak yang pasti akan berhenti suatu hari nanti.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Kenapa mereka semua bisa menginap di rumahmu?" _

Kibum menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dalam ruang tamu rumahnya yang saat ini tak ada siapapun, Kibum yang semula memilih untuk berdiri, kini mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam ponsel yang sejak tadi ia dekatkan pada telinga kirinya. Tampaknya ia sedang melakukan pembicaraan dengan seseorang.

"Tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga datang dan bilang butuh tempat untuk bicara, jadi aku langsung mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam kamarku," jelas Kibum pelan. Nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lelah.

"_Lalu?"_

"Mereka terlihat lelah seperti habis terburu-buru. Suasana hati Kyuhyun juga kelihatannya sangat buruk, membuatku jadi ingin berbaik hati kepada mereka, makanya aku menawarkan mereka untuk menginap di rumahku saja."

"_Lalu apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"_

"Begitulah. Mereka membicarakan soal masalah Kyuhyun."

"_Hmm... _arra_. Masalah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun hadapi?"_

Awalnya Kibum terdiam. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan seorang _namja_, hingga apa yang Kyuhyun dan Yesung alami. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menjelaskan seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi.

"Arraseo_... aku sudah mengerti semua sekarang, tapi... apa kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh?"_

"Sesuatu yang aneh? _Mwo_?"

"_Bukankah tadi kau bilang keadaan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat buruk?"_

"_Ne._" Kibum mengiyakan, reflek mengangguk.

"_Kurasa ada hal lain yang membuatnya seperti itu, selain soal dia mendapatkan saingan baru."_

Sesaat, kesunyian melingkupi keduanya.

"Siwon..."

"_Hmm?"_

Secercah senyuman mulai mengembang di wajah Kibum. "Kau memang pintar."

Suara tawa dari seorang _namja_ yang Kibum panggil Siwon pun mulai terdengar. _"Gomawo. Aku tahu aku memang pintar."_

Setelahnya, Kibum tak menyahut. Ia membiarkan keheningan kembali muncul selama beberapa saat.

"_Kenapa diam?"_

"Ah, aku hanya sedang berpikir."

Siwon tak langsung membalas. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban sang _yeoja_. _"Berpikir? _Mwoya_?"_

"Sebenarnya... dari awal aku sempat curiga soal itu."

"_Soal..."_

"Soal masalah Kyuhyun." Perkataan Kibum terhenti, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan. "Dari awal aku sudah curiga kalau ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi padanya sampai-sampai dia jadi seperti itu. Rasanya aneh kalau Kyuhyun terlihat se-menyedihkan itu hanya karena Ryeowook bersama _namja_ lain."

"Arra. _Itu benar_." Suara Siwon terdengar berat. _"Kau membuatku semakin yakin."_

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

~~Ryeowook's POV~~  
"Hoaaam..."

Aku menguap lebar sembari merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa pegal. Rasa kantuk yang besar mulai merasukiku.

"Kau sudah merasa ngantuk?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil memperhatikanku lekat. Suara lembutnya sedikit mengejutkanku.

Aku pun mengangguk. Kubiarkan ketenangan menyisip di antara kami berdua.

Kupandangi _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang telah menemaniku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. _Namja_ yang semenjak tadi duduk di sebuah kursi, di samping ranjangku.

Inilah pertama kalinya _namja_ itu datang menjengukku, seorang _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai teman lesku. Berkatnya, aku baru tahu bahwa sebelum amnesia, aku sempat mengikuti les.

Ketika pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam kamar ini, aku pun sudah merasa tak asing dengannya. Wajahnya yang tampan terasa sangat familiar dalam ingatanku. Saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, saat itu juga bayangan akan masa lalu yang pernah kami lalui berdua langsung terlintas dalam pikiranku. Mungkin aku memang tak mengingat namanya, namun di balik amnesia yang kuderita, bahkan ketika aku tak bisa mengingat siapapun, ingatanku masih menyimpan memori akan dirinya. Hanya dia, satu-satunya orang yang masih kuingat setelah kecelakaan itu membuatku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku.

Zhoumi, itulah nama yang ia sebutkan saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Nama yang unik bagi orang Korea sepertiku. Namun aku tak ingin mempermasalahkan itu. Fakta bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam memori masa laluku, itulah yang menurutku jauh lebih penting dan membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Kurasa, lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang," ucap _namja_ itu tersenyum padaku. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu."

DEG! Aku tersentak. Senyum _namja_ itu terlihat sangat menawan dan...

_Omona_... manis sekali...

"Wook-_ah_?"

"Ah, _ne_?" responku yang baru sadar setelah beberapa saat tercengang akan senyumannya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang supaya kau bisa beristirahat dengan baik." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pun berdiri dari bangku yang semula ia duduki. Matanya tetap menatap kedua mataku.

"Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi. Aku janji." Ia kembali tersenyum tuk meyakinkanku.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar yang tenang ini.

Kulayangkan pandanganku pada sekekelingku. Kamar ini benar-benar sepi.

Hah... andai saja dia tak pulang dan menemaniku malam ini. Rasanya aku sedang tak ingin sendirian.

Saat ini, sendirian terasa sangat menyedihkan bagiku.

_Aku ingin ada seseorang bersamaku disini._

~~Ryeowook's POV – END~~

.

.

PRAAANG!

Gelas kaca yang sedang dipegang oleh Heechul terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Ia syok, seketika matanya membulat.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan memungutnya, _yeoja_ itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sapu untuk menyapu pecahan beling tersebut.

Sesudah ia menemukan sapu dan kembali ke kamar...

Terdengar deringan nada panggilan masuk dari HP-nya. Merasakan adanya firasat bahwa panggilan tersebut penting, ia pun memutuskan untuk menunda kegiatannya membersihkan pecahan-pecahan beling gelas dan segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapa Heechul di telepon.

"_Chullie..."_

"Siwon?" responnya reflek.

"Ne," balas Siwon mengiyakan. "_Kau tidak tahu aku yang menelepon?_"

"Ah, aku tadi lupa melihat layar dan langsung mengangkatnya." Heechul tertawa kecil. "Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak. _"Aku ingin menceritakan soal Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook."_

Heechul terkejut. "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"_Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, tapi kau harus menolongku."_

"Menolongmu?" Heechul mulai menautkan alisnya.

"Ne_. Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."_

.

.

Sementara itu...

Gelap dan sedih. Itulah yang bisa Kyuhyun rasakan setelah lampu kamar yang ia tempati dimatikan. Di sebelahnya, Yesung sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa sedikit pun tahu tentang apa yang kini terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

_Mereka berciuman._

Entah sudah berapa kali aku berusaha menghilangkan kejadian itu dari pikiranku, namun gagal, aku selalu memikirkannya.

_Apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah aku salah lihat?_

Andai saja aku salah lihat. Berkali-kali aku berharap itu bukan kenyataan.

_Berpelukan..._

Bahkan mereka berpelukan. Berpelukan seperti yang aku lakukan pada Wookie.

Kalau saja Yesung tidak sedang tidur, aku jamin kamar ini akan dipenuhi oleh suara nyanyianku.

"Kau masih belum tidur?"

DEG! Tiba-tiba saja suara Yesung terdengar, sukses mengagetkanku.

"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan dipikirkan. _Namja_ itu memang menyukai Ryeowook, tapi belum tentu Ryeowook menyukainya," ucap Yesung menasehatiku.

Aku tak membalas apapun, hanya diam. Posisiku saat ini sedang berbaring membelakanginya, sehingga aku tak melihatnya.

"Ceritakanlah semua hal yang mengganggumu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Kata-kata Yesung membuatku terdorong untuk menceritakan hal yang kurahasiakan dari siapapun ini padanya.

"_Ani_, _gwenchana_... aku baik-baik saja," ucapku menolak bercerita. Kuputuskan untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusanku sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, kau boleh cerita padaku, apapun. Katakan saja perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, semua bebanmu. Itu akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik."

"_Mianhae_. Aku tahu itu," lirihku. "Tapi saat ini aku memilih untuk tidak bercerita."

Sesaat keheningan melanda kami berdua.

"_Arra_..." ucap Yesung, lalu menghela napas. "Kapanpun kau ingin bercerita, aku siap mendengarkanmu."

Aku tersenyum sekilas. "_Ne_. _Gomawo_."

_Mianhae_...

_Kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook berciuman sambil berpelukan dengan namja itu..._

_Aku tak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun._

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya...

"_Annyeong_ Wookie!"

Mendadak terdengar suara sapaan yang sukses mengagetkan Ryeowook dari aktifitasnya yang semula sedang menonton TV. _Yeoja_ itu pun segera menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati _namja_ yang kemarin ia temui, Zhoumi, tengah berdiri disana.

"Setelah bubar sekolah, aku pulang ke rumah untuk ganti baju dan langsung kesini," jelas Zhoumi dengan senyum yang selalu setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Ryeowook tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya membalas senyuman yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya.

Selama beberapa saat, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi membisu. Keduanya mulai merasa canggung, akibat hati mereka yang terus bergetar.

"_Bogoshipo_..." lirih sang _namja_ dengan suara lembut.

.

.

~~Flashback~~

.

~~Zhoumi's POV~~

Deg deg deg!

Entah mengapa, aku merasa lain sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika aku memutuskan untuk duduk disini. Hatiku terus berdebar-debar. _Wae_? Apa ini karena...

Perlahan, aku kembali melirik _yeoja_ yang berada di sebelah kananku. Kuperhatikan dirinya yang kini duduk manis di tempatnya dengan mata yang terus menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sedang mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru.

Ah... kenapa begini?

Rasanya aku ingin terus memandangi _yeoja_ itu tanpa henti.

_Andwae_!

Bagaimana pun juga aku harus mendengarkan pelajaran!  
Aku pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan memperhatikan penjelasan guru dengan seksama.

Kuakui _yeoja_ di sampingku itu membuatku tak bisa fokus, membuatku berkali-kali memalingkan pandangan dari apa yang ada di depan hanya untuk meliriknya.

Namanya Ryeowook. Wajahnya menarik dan yang terpenting...

Ia membuat hatiku tak bisa tenang.

_Kumohon liat aku. Lihatlah aku..._

~~Zhoumi's POV - END~~

.

~~Flashback – END~~

.

.

_Bogoshipo..._

Pernyataan _namja_ yang kini berdiri di depannya itu seakan mampu menghentikan detak jantung Ryeowook. Pernyataan Zhoumi padanya begitu mengejutkan.

Zhoumi hanya diam dan menunggu respon Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook sendiri tak kunjung mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _Namja_ itu hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas di dalam hatinya.

Ryeowook sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Zhoumi. Kini _yeoja_ itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

KRIET!

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, sukses mengagetkan Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang sedang berada dalam suasana tercekat. Zhoumi yang semula berdiri membelakangi pintu segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Entah bisa dibilang kebetulan atau tidak, seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar itu adalah seorang _namja_ yang tak asing bagi Ryeowook, seorang _namja_ yang karena kedatangannya mampu membuat mata Ryeowook terbelalak. Bahkan, Zhoumi sebagai seseorang yang mengenal _namja_ tersebut secara sepihak pun juga sama terkejutnya seperti Ryeowook. Saat ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Baik Ryeowook dan Zhoumi, keduanya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sejujurnya, tanpa mereka ketahui, Kyuhyun sebagai seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja mendapati keduanya sedang bersamanya juga sangat terkejut, bahkan jauh lebih terkejut dari yang kedua orang itu bisa rasakan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tercekat. Pemandangan yang ia saksikan telah membuat memori yang menyakitinya itu kembali terputar.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

_Andwae... andwae... _

_Lupakan. Kumohon lupakan..._

Sekuat mungkin aku berusaha menghentikan memori itu merasukiku, namun memori itu terus bermain dalam pikiranku bagaikan sebuah kaset yang terus berputar tanpa henti.

Kubiarkan kedua mataku terus memandang ke arah yang lain. Sedikitpun aku tak mampu menatap mereka.

_Ah... dadaku terasa kian sesak._

_Sesak sekali!_

Perlahan kubalikkan tubuhku yang terasa melemah. Dengan tangan yang kian lemas, kubuka pintu tersebut pelan.

KRIET...

Lalu aku pun keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut dan tak lupa kembali menutup pintu yang telah kubuka itu.

Kini aku berdiri membelakangi pintu kamar itu. Perasaanku tetap tak berubah, tetap terasa berat dan menyesakkan.

BRUK!

Kaki yang terasa semakin lemas membuatku jatuh berlutut. Mataku terus menatap kosong.

Kenapa aku harus melihat mereka bersama lagi? _Wae_?

Aku tahu bahwa selama ini aku memang salah. Tapi mengapa aku harus sampai seperti ini?

Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Semua ini salahku.

Salahku datang mengunjunginya hari ini.

Salahku datang mengunjunginya saat ini.

Salahku yang tak mampu bersikap tegar.

Dan yang paling buruk...

_Salahku karena saat dulu aku memiliki banyak kesempatan, tak pernah sekalipun_ _aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya._

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Satu minggu kemudian...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu kamar yang diketuk sukses menghentikan kegiatan mengetik di HP yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"_Nugu?_" tanyanya, bermaksud memastikan.

"Ini _hyung_..."

Seketika ekspresi Kyuhyun mencerah. "Ah, Siwon _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Hyung_, tunggu sebentar," pintanya pada _namja_ yang kini berdiri di depannya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, OK?"

"Okay. Jangan lama-lama, _ne_?"

"_Ne_."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Siwon, Kyuhyun pun kembali menduduki ranjangnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik di HP.

Satu menit pun berlalu. Siwon terlihat mulai tak sabar.

"Cepat Kyu."

"Ah, _ne_." Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun bangun dari ranjangnya lalu menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. "_Kajja_!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, lalu menuruni anak-anak tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Kyu, kau tadi sedang mengetik apa? SMS?" tanya Siwon saat keduanya tengah berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ckckck, _aniyo_..."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau ketik di HP-mu?"

Sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian ia menjawab. "Sebuah note."

.

.

_Mencintaimu, adalah jalan tersulit yang pernah kuambil dalam perjalanan cintaku, hingga aku selalu merasa senang hanya dengan bisa bersamamu, meski sebagai seorang teman._

_Mencintaimu, membuatku bahagia asalkan kau bisa bahagia, bahkan jika kebahagiaan itu berarti aku harus melepasmu, agar kau dapat bersatu dengan orang lain._

_Mencintaimu, juga membuatku sedih ketika aku menyadari bahwa segalanya menjadi terlambat, bahwa aku telah kehilanganmu hanya karena kebodohanku._

_._

_._

_Aku ingin melupakan semua yang telah berlalu, berubah menjadi sesosok malaikat._

_._

_._

_Aku tahu bahwa menjadi malaikat itu lebih sulit daripada menjadi iblis._

_Tapi aku ingin suatu hari nanti bisa mencintaimu seperti seorang malaikat._

_._

_._

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N:** Tadaaa! XD

Author persembahkan chapter 7 ini untuk para readers sekalian XD

Kalau menurut author sih... chapter ini termasuk yang paling mudah untuk diketik dibanding chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya. Kalau readers sendiri merasa chapter ini yang paling apa? Paling simple? Paling menyentuh? Paling jelek? Paling bagus? *LOL

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini ^o^ *ngarep* dan jangan lupa nantikan chapter selanjutnya yang pastinya seru. *promosi, tapi gak jamin hehe...*

Again and again, author ucapkan thanks banget ya buat semua review yang telah kalian berikan X3

Buat semuanya, kuucapkan...

Keep fighting ya all! Don't give up!

Always do our best in our life =3

Hope everybody can get the real happiness =D

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please? XD


	8. Chapter 8

_Aku tahu bahwa menjadi malaikat itu lebih sulit daripada menjadi iblis._

_Tapi aku ingin suatu hari nanti bisa mencintaimu seperti seorang malaikat._

.

**.**

**The Opening of Chapter 8...**

.

.

"Ada 2 hal yang harus kita lakukan," ungkap Sungmin, menyebabkan ketiga temannya, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung memberikan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Yang pertama..." ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Sejenak, ia tampak menengok ke bawah lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan sekotak bekal yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di tangan kanannya. "Cicipi kue yang kubawa hari ini," tawarnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat girang.

"Cicipin doang nih?" celetuk Yesung yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Harusnya kita makan kuenya dong, masa iya kita cuma nyicipin doang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol Yesung, Sungmin hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala, sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Ya cicipin yang aku maksud tuh sama makan ya sama." Kemudian _yeoja_ itu pun membuka tutup bekal tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada ketiga temannya.

"_Gomawo_!" pekik Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung secara bersamaan lalu mulai mengambil kue yang ditawarkan.

Nyam nyam nyam...

Semua tampak menikmati kue tersebut. Posisi pertama diraih oleh Yesung (yang paling banyak mengambil kue), posisi kedua diraih oleh Kyuhyun, dan yang terakhir ditempati oleh Ryeowook (kalau soal makan sudah pasti _yeoja_ kalah dari _namja_). Sementara ketiga temannya itu makan, Sungmin hanya memandangi mereka sambil cengar cengir.

"Yang kedua..."

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun kembali menengok ke arah Sungmin.

"Makanan lagi?" celetuk Yesung.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang cukup penasaran.

"Hadiah mungkin?" ujar Ryeowook sedikit yakin.

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, kali ini dengan beberapa lembar tiket di tangannya.

"Minggu ini kita akan bersenang-senang!"

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 8**

**Pairing: KyuWook / MiWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, Heechul, and Zhoumi**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

"Jadi rencananya kalian akan pergi hari Minggu nanti?" tanya Siwon _hyung_ yang kini sedang menyetir di sampingku. Saat ini kami berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah restoran.

"_Ne_," jawabku singkat. "_Hyung_ sendiri?"

"_Molla_, Minggu ini seperti kosong," jawab Siwon _hyung_ sambil tetap fokus mengemudi dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak berkencan dengan Kibum-_noona_?"

"Dia bukan pacarku," tegasnya langsung. Aku pun terkekeh geli.

"Lalu? Siapa _yeojachingu_ _hyung_? _Nugu_?"

Sekilas kulihat ia tertawa. "Rahasia."

"Pelit!" desisku.

"Seseorang yang kau kenal. Nanti _hyung_ ceritakan."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ akan menceritakan semuanya nanti."

Sekelebat rasa penasaran kini merasukiku. Ingin sekali rasanya kami cepat sampai disana, agar aku pun bisa mendengar pengakuan Siwon _hyung_.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Ryeowook?"

DEG! Pertanyaan Siwon _hyung_ yang begitu tiba-tiba itu hampir membuat jantungku copot.

Aku pun menghela napas perlahan. "Tidak buruk sebenarnya, tapi juga tidak baik."

"_Wae_?"

"Rahasia."

"Pelit!" desis Siwon _hyung_.

Aku pun tertawa. "Inilah yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan."

Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin menceritakannya pada Siwon _hyung_ bukan karena aku ingin membalas perbuatannya tadi. Aku tak ingin, bahkan tak bisa menceritakannya karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap menjaga rahasia itu.

Hubunganku saat ini dengan Ryeowook tidaklah buruk karena aku tetap bisa berbincang-bincang dengannya. Namun menurutku, hubungan ini juga tidak baik, karena aku berusaha bersikap wajar di depannya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu sementara aku melihat ia berciuman dengan seorang _namja_ yang tidak aku kenal. Memang ini berat, namun aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapinya.

Kini sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak aku melihat kejadian mengejutkan itu. Dua hari yang lalu Ryeowook keluar dari rumah sakit dan hari ini Sungmin mengajak kami untuk pergi ke sebuah taman hari Minggu nanti.

Sebenarnya bukan taman, melainkan taman bermain. Entah mengapa taman bermain itu cukup membuatku penasaran, meski aku sama sekali tak sanggup mengingat nama taman bermain tersebut karena namanya yang asing.

Seperti apa jadinya hari Minggu nanti?

Ya... semoga hari itu bisa menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryeowook. Baiklah, di hari Minggu nanti akan kucoba untuk sebisa mungkin menjadi dekat dengannya.

Kulirik _namja_ yang kini berada di sampingku yang semenjak tadi masih tetap fokus pada kegiatannya menyetir mobil. Ingin rasanya aku menanyakan sesuatu pada _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_... sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan _yeojachingu_-mu yang sekarang?"

Sesaat keheningan melikupi kami berdua. Aku pun menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sekitar dua bulan."

"Oh..."

Setelahnya, suasana kembali sunyi. Jalanan sepi serta gelapnya malam yang kulihat, membuatku semakin memikirkan Ryeowook. Perasaanku kini mengatakan dengan jujur betapa aku ingin ia mencintaiku hingga aku bisa memilikinya.

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

.

.

Tring Tring Tring Tring!

Yesung dan Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang saling berhadapan, mendadak dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap horor ke arah Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya... itu bunyi pesan masuk."

"Ckckck, nada deringmu norak," desis Sungmin diikuti dengan sedikit tawa. "Coba kau cek dulu SMS norak-mu itu."

Yesung mengulum senyum, lalu mengambil HP yang semenjak tadi ia simpan di dalam kantong celananya.

.

From: Kibum _noona_

Kudengar hari Minggu nanti kalian berempat akan pergi ke taman bermain, _jinjja_? Kalau begitu, kau dan Sungmin harus memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook agar mereka bisa berduaan. Jangan lupa sampaikan pesanku ini pada Sungmin, _arraseo_?

.

Yesung tampak serius saat membaca pesan tersebut, sementara Sungmin hanya menunggu sambil memandangi _namja_ itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja...

Sret!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yesung langsung menyembunyikan ponsel yang ia pegang dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya, membuat Sungmin dan seorang _yeoja_ yang kini berada di belakang Yesung tersentak dengan jantung yang seperti mau copot.

Perlahan Yesung memutar badannya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang ia takuti akan membaca pesannya tengah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"_A—annyeong_," sapa Yesung yang merasa salah tingkah.

"_Mian_ kalau mengejutkanmu, aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu," kata Ryeowook berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

Yesung pun tertawa. "_Arra_. _Mianhae_ karena aku berteriak barusan. Aku hanya terlalu kaget."

"Aku sudah siap. Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook, namun Yesung dan Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kita perginya sebentar lagi saja ya," pinta Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu semakin menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa yang sedang ia duduki. "Aku masih ingin duduk di sofa ini."

Ryeowook pun mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan, sementara Yesung memilih untuk menengadahkan kepalanya pada bagian atas sofa, tampak merenungkan sesuatu.

.

.

CTIK CTIK CTIK!

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini ada _namja_ yang tak kau kenal datang ke rumah Ryeowook?" tanya Kibum pada Heechul yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengetik.

Heechul pun menghentikan aktifitas mengetik yang ia lakukan. Ia segera memutarkan kursinya ke belakang dan menatap Kibum yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "_Namja_?"

"Hm, _namja_ yang kira-kira seusia dengan Ryeowook?"

Heechul tampak berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah... aku tidak yakin soal itu."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau kan tetangganya, makanya aku menanyakannya padamu. Barang kali kau melihatnya. Siapa tahu _namja_ yang waktu itu menanyakanku soal keberadaan Ryeowook sempat datang ke rumah Ryeowook juga."

Heechul merasa perkataan _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu ada benarnya. Ia pun terdorong untuk menggali ingatannya lebih dalam. "Coba kuingat-ingat dulu."

Selama beberapa saat keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Sembari menunggu jawaban Heechul, Kibum memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang temannya itu.

"Ah, sepertinya... memang pernah," ungkap Heechul, membuat Kibum langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di ranjang tersebut.

Raut wajah Kibum tampak sangat terkejut. "_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_." Heechul kembali berpikir. "Sepertinya kemarin."

"Kemarin?"

"Saat aku pulang dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, aku iseng menengok ke arah rumah Ryeowook dan... aku melihat Ryeowook sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya bersama seorang _namja_. Aku tidak mempedulikannya karena aku pikir mungkin saja _namja_ itu hanya salah satu teman Ryeowook yang sedang ada urusan dengannya."

Kibum hanya menggulum senyum. "_Arra_..."

"Saat itu, tak terpikir olehku untuk mencurigai _namja_ itu sebagai _namja_ yang kau ceritakan itu."

"_Arraseo_. Wajar jika kau pun berpikir seperti itu," ucap Kibum. Lalu ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah cermin yang tergantung di tembok. Di depan cermin tersebut, ia mulai merapikan rambutnya. "Jika ada seorang _namja_ datang ke rumah seorang _yeoja_ dan mencarinya seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang wajar. Tapi semenjak _namja_ itu mencariku dan menanyakan soal Ryeowook, apapun yang terjadi pada Ryeowook... semuanya bisa menjadi tidak wajar."

"_Ne_. Seseorang yang paling merasakan dampak dari semua ini sudah tentu Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebelum _namja_ itu muncul, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat menyedihkan," kata Heechul sambil mengingat seluruh kenyataan yang kini bermain di dalam pikirannya. "Semua ini berawal dari amnesia yang menimpa Ryeowook. Jujur, aku merasa Ryeowook-lah yang sebenarnya paling bersedih."

"Kau benar," ucap Kibum mengiyakan. "Akan jadi seperti apa akhir dari kisah cinta mereka?" Kini yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula menghadap cermin. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Heechul. "Mungkinkah seseorang yang sudah kehilangan seluruh ingatannya kembali mencintai orang yang dulunya ia cintai?" Melihat Heechul yang hanya terdiam, ia pun kembali melanjutkan. "Apakah Ryeowook bisa kembali mencintai Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun terus berusaha? Atau..."

Heechul masih memperhatikan Kibum. Ia menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir _yeoja_ itu.

Lidah Kibum seakan tercekat, namun ia berusaha untuk mengungkapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya.

"Ataukah selama ini Ryeowook tak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun?"

.

.

PRAAAK!

Sebuah gelas yang berada di atas meja tersenggol begitu saja oleh tangan kanan Kyuhyun, membuat gelas tersebut terjatuh dari posisinya yang semula berdiri serta es teh yang berada di dalam gelas tersebut tumpah membasahi meja. Beruntung aliran air teh tersebut mengalir ke samping sehingga es teh tersebut tidak membasahi celana Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Siwon demi memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana_... aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya." Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun langsung memberdirikan gelas tersebut dan mengelap es teh yang tumpah ke atas meja dengan tisu.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik hari ini." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, _aniyo_..." Kyuhyun berusaha memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Aku hanya sedang merindukan Ryeowook."

"Merindukan Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

_Meskipun aku bisa bertemu dengannya, aku tetap merindukannya. _

_Bahkan sejak kecelakaan pertama itu hingga sekarang, rasa rindu ini tak pernah_ _hilang. _

_Aku... aku benar-benar merindukannya._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

SLUUURP!

Di sebuah restoran ramen, tampaklah tiga sekawan yang kini tengah memakan ramen dengan nikmatnya.

"Sungmin... Yesung..." panggil Ryeowook membuat kedua temannya segera menoleh.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

"_Ne_."

Segera Ryeowook beranjak dari kursinya menuju toilet, meninggalkan sepasang temannya itu dalam situasi yang sedikit mencekam.

Perlahan Sungmin melirik _namja_ di sampingnya yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya. "Mengapa tadi kau berteriak kencang?"

Yesung tersenyum samar. "Ah... itu... aku hanya kaget."

"Oh..." respon Sungmin sekadarnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan ramen.

"Kibum _noona_ meminta bantuan kita berdua."

Pernyataan Yesung yang begitu tiba-tiba sukses membuat Sungmin terhenti.

"Hari minggu nanti, kita harus mendekatkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, membuat mereka bisa berduaan," ucap Yesung tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"_Arraseo_," balas Sungmin yang paham dengan maksud _namja_ itu. Seketika sekelebat bayangan akan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook muncul di dalam pikirannya.

Yesung menghela napas perlahan. Entah mengapa hari ini ia tidak terlalu bersemangat.

"Besok aku akan bermain basket dengan Kyuhyun dan beberapa teman namja yang sekelas dengan kita. Berolahraga bagus untuk mengurangi beban pikiran."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Aku setuju, berolahraga memang bagus. Kurasa aku juga harus melakukannya."

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di depan wastafel, kini tampaklah Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dengan riang, ia pun mengecek ponsel yang sejak tadi ia aktifkan dalam mode silent. Didapatinya sebuah lambang pesan masuk terpampang pada layar ponsel-nya.

.

From: Kyuhyun

Hay Wookie :D

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Sudah makan? :)

.

Sedetik kemudian Ryeowook tersenyum.

_Sesederhana itulah isi pesanmu, sesederhana itulah caramu membuatku_ _tersenyum._

.

.

Di tempat lain...

Langit malam yang begitu gelap. Saat melihat langit malam, Zhoumi tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak terlarut dalam keindahan langit itu. Merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus, membuat rasa nyaman merasuki tubuhnya. Kini ia sendirian, berdiri di pinggir jalanan yang sepi.

Saat tenang seperti inilah, saat yang paling mengingatkannya pada Ryeowook. Ketika ia memutar kembali masa lalu, masa dimana kesedihan yang sangat besar merasukinya, yang bisa ia ingat adalah betapa ia merasa sulit.

Rasanya sulit untuk melupakan, itulah sebabnya mengapa ia mencari, meskipun mencari itu sulit.

'Sejujurnya dari dulu pun aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai orang lain. Tapi, salahkah bila selama ini aku menutup mata dan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu? Aku sudah mencoba untuk menunjukkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Apakah hal yang selama ini kulakukan cukup untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu?'

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kini bermain di dalam benaknya, berharap bahwa andai saja ia dapat mengetahui jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu.

_Aku tahu, aku tidaklah penting bagimu. Tapi bisakah suatu hari nanti perasaanmu_ _berubah? Bisakah suatu hari nanti kau hanya memikirkanku seorang?_

_Selama kau masih belum dimiliki orang lain, aku akan terus mencintaimu dan_ _takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hari Minggu...

Sesampainya di depan taman bermain, baik Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Yesung, keempatnya menatap takjub pada taman bermain yang kini berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo kita masuk! _Kajja_!"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Uwoooow! _Daebak_!"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome! _Daebak_! _Daebak_!"

"Perfect!"

Seusai melewati pintu masuk, keempatnya hanya bisa terpaku menatap taman bermain itu sambil melayangkan kata-kata pujian. Tingkah mereka pun sukses mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan mengagumi keindahan taman bermain tersebut, akhirnya mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju ke arena permainan. Di bagian depan ada Ryeowook yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun dengan Yesung berjalan di belakang.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin meminta izin pada Ryeowook untuk berbicara sebentar pada Yesung. Sungmin pun segera berbalik dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yesung.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu," ucap Yesung pada Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin selesai berbisik padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Perlahan, Yesung menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Melihat Yesung menggandeng tangan Sungmin, membuat mata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook seketika terbelalak kaget.

"_Mian_ Wookie," ujar Sungmin pada Ryeowook dengan maksud yang sama seperti perkataan Yesung pada Kyuhyun. "Kami jalan di depan ya." Setelahnya Sungmin dan Yesung langsung mengambil posisi tepat di depan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih dalam posisi bergandengan tangan.

"Ka—kalian?" respon Ryeowook terbata saking syoknya.

"Ayo kita menuju jet coaster! _Kajja_!" ucap Sungmin tanpa memedulikan kedua temannya yang kini sedang bimbang di belakang. Sungmin dan Yesung pun akhirnya memulai langkah mereka dengan kedua tangan yang masih saling bertautan. Hal ini secara otomatis mengakibatkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook harus berjalan dalam kondisi dan suasana yang berbeda.

Apa yang Sungmin dan Yesung lakukan tentunya mengundang rasa penasaran yang besar dalam hati Ryeowook, lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dibandingkan rasa penasaran, rasa kekhawatiran Kyuhyun akan hal lain lebih mendominasinya saat ini.

'Aaargh! Gara-gara mereka, aku jadi merasa serba salah. Ingin rasanya menggandeng tangan Ryeowook. _Andwae_! Aku tak boleh melakukannya!' batin Kyuhyun. Selama berjalan, sesekali ia menengok ke samping dan mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang sangat senang. Kyuhyun pun menghela napas perlahan, lalu tersenyum. 'Di saat aku merasa tersiksa seperti ini, dia malah terlihat ceria. Hihi, melihatnya senang aku juga jadi ikut senang. Biarlah kalau kali ini aku belum bisa menggandeng tangannya.'

Tak lama, mereka berempat pun sampai di depan wahana jet coaster.

"Wah!" pekik Yesung saat melihat wahana tersebut tepat di depan matanya. "Seram sekali."

"Ayo, kita segera mengantri," ucap Sungmin pada ketiga temannya itu.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Kalian bertiga saja yang naik."

Seketika ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Yesung berubah, sementara Sungmin tampak tak terkejut sedikitpun.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku takut naik jet coaster. Aku tidak berani," jawab Ryeowook. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, nampaknya ia benar-benar merasa takut untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita batal saja," ucap Yesung, berusaha memberikan solusi.

"Jangan," cegah Ryeowook. "Aku merasa tak enak hati kalau kalian batal naik karena aku."

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua saja yang naik. Biar aku yang menemani Ryeowook."

"_Jinjja_?" Yesung membelalak, terkejut akan perkataan temannya itu. "Bukankah kau sangat suka naik jet coaster?"

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku akan menemaninya. Kalian naik saja berdua," kata Kyuhyun menegaskan.

Yesung masih tak yakin dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. "Tapi antriannya sangat panjang Kyu. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan kalian berdua menunggu."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu sambil menunggu kalian, kami berdua akan menaiki wahana yang lain."

"Tapi—"

"_Arra_," ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Yesung. "Untuk sementara kita berpisah dulu. Wookie, tak masalah kan kalau untuk sementara waktu kau hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar dulu, _ne_?" tanya Sungmin kembali memastikan yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh ketiganya.

Sungmin pun kembali menggandeng tangan Yesung. "Bye Wookie! Bye Kyu!" pamitnya lalu berjalan menuju antrian, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam dan terpaku.

"Wookie," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Merasa terpanggil, Ryeowook yang kini berada di sampingnya pun merespon. "_Ne_?"

"Wahana apa yang ingin kau mainkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Namun sayang, Ryeowook sama sekali tak menoleh.

"Hmmm, aku ingin naik yang ada keretanya," ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Kemudian Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, masih dengan ekspresi cerianya. "Aku ingin naik kereta yang lintasannya panjang, yang bisa masuk keluar goa atau ruangan, hehe."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. 'Ryeowook yang ceria jadi terlihat semakin manis,' gumamnya dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita kesana," ucap Kyuhyun lalu mulai melangkah. Ryeowook pun mengikutinya.

Kini keduanya berjalan beriringan. Layaknya seorang _namja_ yang sedang berkencan, Kyuhyun berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Ryeowook agar ia tidak melangkah terlalu cepat dan secara tidak sengaja meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sampai di depan wahana kereta hantu dan masuk ke dalam antrian.

"I—ini?" respon Ryeowook dengan wajah yang kembali pucat.

"Kereta hantu," ucap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kita malah mengantri disini?" tanya Ryeowook, berharap ada sesuatu yang berubah.

"Karena kita mau naik kereta hantu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santainya, membuat Ryeowook semakin menciut.

"Kyu..." panggil Ryeowook yang kini mulai merasa putus asa.

"Hmm?"

"Aku takut naik kereta hantu," ungkap Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun melongo.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi?" Kyuhyun mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau kau memang takut naik kereta yang ini, kita kan bisa menaiki kereta yang lain."

"Habisnya aku baru sadar kalau ini wahana kereta hantu."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan antrian di depannya. "Sayang sekali ya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi antriannya selesai." _Namja_ itu pun mengulum senyum. "Baiklah... ayo kita pergi ke wahana yang lain."

"Ah, _andwae_," tolak Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. "Kita sudah terlanjut mengantri, jadi lebih baik kita naik kereta yang ini saja."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk, kembali mengulum senyum.

Tak lama, giliran mereka untuk menaiki kereta tersebut pun tiba.

"Ayo, Wookie," ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia masuk dan duduk di kursi salah salah satu gerbong kereta.

"Ah, _ne_."

Perlahan Ryeowook memasuki gerbong tersebut dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Rasa takut yang semula sempat merasukinya, kini kembali ia rasakan.

Setelah gerbong-gerbong kereta terisi penuh oleh para pengunjung yang mengantri, kereta itu akhirnya mulai bergerak. Kereta tersebut bergerak pelan, membuat Ryeowook yang merasa takut pun semakin memperkuat pertahanannya.

"_Hihihihihihihihi!"_

"Gyaaaaaa!" Ryeowook menjerit saat mendengar suara hantu tertawa dan langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun terdorong untuk memeluknya. Namun seperti tadi, ia merasa harus berusaha melawan keinginannya. 'Aku tidak boleh memeluknya!'

"_Huhuhuhuhuhu..."_

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Suara tangisan yang terdengar membuat Ryeowook kembali menjerit dengan tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya. 'Hiks... Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali... _Eotteokhae_?'

Melihat hantu-hantu yang berada dalam ruangan demi ruangan, tak membuat Kyuhyun takut. Dibandingkan semua hantu dan suara mengerikan yang ada disana, saat ini _namja_ itu jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook yang semenjak tadi terus berteriak ketakutan. 'Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya, tapi... _andwae_! Aku tak boleh melakukannya!' gumam Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia terus dan terus berusaha melawan batinnya.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Jet coaster itu benar-benar mau membuat jantungku lepas," gerutu Sungmin setelah ia dan Yesung selesai menaiki jet coaster.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan, sementara Yesung terus memperhatikannya.

"Min," panggil Yesung pada Sungmin yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Soal gandengan tangan itu..." Perkataan Yesung seketika terhenti, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan. "Mengapa kau memintaku melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan _namja_ itu, membuat Sungmin kembali teringat akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Ah, itu agar Kyuhyun merasa terdorong untuk menggandeng tangan Ryeowook."

Seketika mata Yesung membelalak lebar. Kemudian ia tertawa. "_Daebak_! Kau memang pintar."

"Bahkan soal jet coaster... itu juga sudah kurencanakan."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jet coaster?"

"_Ne_. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau Ryeowook paling takut naik jet coaster."

Kini ekspresi Yesung menunjukkan kekaguman yang luar biasa. "Kau memang hebat."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau tahu sekarang mereka berada dimana?"

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. "_Eodi_?"

"Kereta hantu," jawab Sungmin yakin.

Yesung kembali mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sungmin kembali melangkah, Yesung pun mengikutinya.

"Wahana yang paling Ryeowook sukai itu kereta yang lintasannya berada di dalam goa atau ruangan dan... satu-satunya wahana kereta seperti itu yang ada di taman bermain ini hanyalah kereta hantu," jelas Sungmin membuat semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Yesung.

"Kalau begitu... mereka pasti akan mengalami hal yang menarik."

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N: **Hai readers, gimana kabar kalian semua? =D

Terima kasih banyak ya atas semua review yang selama ini telah kalian berikan, sungguh membuat author terharu. XD

Tadinya author sudah rencanakan akan memasukan adegan istimewa di chapter 8 ini, tapi berhubung masih banyak sekali yang harus author ketik untuk mencapai adegan tersebut. Author putuskan untuk men-cut-nya sampai disini hehe. Selain itu karena keterbatasan waktu, author jadi mengetik chapter 8 ini dengan terburu-buru.

Semoga para readers tidak kecewa ya... *bow*

_Mianhae_ atas ketidaksempurnaan yang ada.

Author akan usahakan agar chapter 9 bisa terbit minggu depan. =) *mungkin antara hari Jumat sampai Minggu*

Tapi author gak berani janji hehe. Tetap ada kemungkinan bahwa chapter 9 baru akan terbit dua minggu lagi.

See u all =D

Keep fighting ya buat kalian semua yang harus menempuh UN! XD

Baiklah, akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please? =3


	9. Chapter 9

Suara tangisan yang terdengar membuat Ryeowook kembali menjerit dengan tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya. 'Hiks... Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali..._Eotteokhae_?'

.

.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya, tapi... _andwae_! Aku tak boleh melakukannya!' gumam Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia terus dan terus berusaha melawan batinnya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu... mereka pasti akan mengalami hal yang menarik."

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 9**

**Pairing: KyuWook / MiWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, Heechul, and Zhoumi**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

Dalam wahana kereta hantu, tampaklah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang kini sedang duduk di dalam salah satu gerbong dengan suasana yang mencekam.

"_Hahahahahaha..."_

Suara tawa hantu yang menyeramkan kembali terdengar. Kali ini Ryeowook tak berteriak, hanya saja ia semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada telinga yang semenjak tadi ia tutupi, berharap keduanya tangannya itu mampu menghalangi semua suara yang terus berusaha memasuki pendengarannya. Kini ia terlalu takut dan memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya agar tak mampu melihat apapun.

Sementara itu, di sebelah kiri sang _yeoja_, terlihat Kyuhyun yang masih setia pada aktifitas yang semenjak tadi ia lakukan. Ia terus memandangi Ryeowoook dan berjuang sekuat tenaga melawan keinginannya untuk memeluk _yeoja_ itu.

Tempat yang sama, namun rasa yang berbeda. Perasaan yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh keduanya amat sangat berbeda. Sang _yeoja_ terbebani oleh rasa takut, sementara sang _namja_ berusaha untuk menaikkan tingkat ketabahannya. Tak sedetik pun Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _yeoja_ yang ia sukai. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, perlahan Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan takut Wookie. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sebuah kalimat yang sangat sederhana, namun berhasil membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Semua rasa takut yang semula ia rasakan, kini telah sirna entah kemana. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, lalu dilepaskannya kedua tangan yang semenjak tadi menutupi telinganya. Kemudian ia pun menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati sesosok _namja_ yang baru saja membisikkan kata-kata ajaib itu padanya ada di sebelahnya. 'Mengapa kata-katanya mampu membuatku merasa tenang?'

Jujur, Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dan jantungnya berdebar saat matanya tiba-tiba saja bertemu pandang secara langsung dengan kedua mata Ryeowook. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya pun terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Suara mengerikan juga pemandangan yang dipenuhi oleh hantu jadi-jadian, kini semuanya tak dihiraukan lagi.

Merasa sudah tak kuat, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Ryeowook dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Meski Kyuhyun telah mengalihkan pandangannya, Ryeowook tetap tertahan pada apa yang ia lakukan. _Yeoja_ itu masih setia memperhatikan sang _namja_. Namun tak lama, ia pun berhenti memperhatikan _namja_ itu. "Setelah ini, wahana apa yang akan kita naiki?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Melihat apa yang Sungmin dan Yesung lakukan tadi, kurasa lebih baik kita tak mengganggu mereka dan tetap berpencar seperti ini."

Pernyataan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sedikitpun ia tak menyangka bahwa _yeoja_ itu akan mengusulkan untuk tetap berpencar, yang berarti membuat mereka tetap berduaan. Kyuhyun pun kembali teringat akan apa yang terjadi di antara Yesung dan Sungmin tadi. Faktanya, kedua temannya itu saling menggandeng tangan satu sama lain. 'Mungkinkah mereka berdua telah berpacaran?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kurasa kata-katamu itu benar. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Lebih baik kita membiarkan mereka berduaan saja," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Ryewook yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu. "Soal wahana selanjutnya... wahana apa yang ingin kau naiki? Terserah kau saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah riang. "Kalau begitu kita tentukan nanti."

Percakapan pun terhenti dan mereka kembali diam, hingga akhirnya permainan berakhir lalu keduanya keluar dari dalam wahana tersebut.

.

.

Saat ini di depan wahana rumah hantu, tampak antrian cukup panjang, dimana Yesung dan Sungmin juga ikut mengantri di dalamnya.

"Ketik yang cepat Yesung-ah! Sebentar lagi giliran kita!" pinta Sungmin, bermaksud memperingatkan Yesung. Yesung yang berada di sebelahnya pun semakin mempercepat gerak jemarinya dalam mengetik pesan.

"Selesai," ucap Yesung sembari memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantong celananya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan SMS pada mereka berdua."

"_Jeongmal_? Ckck, cepat sekali," ujar Sungmin sekaligus memuji. "Coba sini kulihat. Aku mau lihat seperti apa isi pesan yang kau kirimkan kepada mereka berdua."

"_Ne_." Yesung pun mengiyakan. Ia kembali mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru tak lama ia masukkan ke dalam kantongnya, lalu menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Sungmin.

.

.

"Jadi wahana apa yang akan kita naiki sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas selempangnya. "Aku akan memberitahukan pada Sungmin dan Yesung agar kita tetap berpencar." Setelah menatap ponsel, _yeoja_ itu pun mendapati ada satu pesan masuk yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Dibacanya pesan tersebut kemudian ia terdiam selama beberapa saat.

.

From: Yesung

Wook, aku ingin minta tolong. Bolehkah jika kita berempat tetap berpencar seperti ini? Sebenarnya, selama ini aku menyukai Sungmin dan aku pun ingin melakukan pendekatan padanya. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, karena tak ada satu pun yang tahu termasuk Kyuhyun. _Arra_?

.

Ryeowook tetap terdiam. Ia masih terfokus pada serentetan kalimat yang Yesung sampaikan padanya melalui pesan singkat.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada diri Ryeowook pun memilih untuk tak bertanya dan mengikuti dorongan nalurinya untuk segera mengecek ponsel miliknya. Dibukanya sebuah pesan yang berasal dari Yesung, lalu membacanya.

.

From: Yesung

Kyu, kita tetap berpencar seperti ini saja, _arra_? Gunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk mendekati Ryeowook dan nikmati kencan kalian. Berterima kasihlah padaku dan Sungmin yang telah membuat kalian bisa berduaan :P

.

Isi pesan itu, sukses membuat otak Kyuhyun bekerja lebih. Ia memikirkan banyak hal hingga dua dugaan mulai ia dapatkan. Pertama, ada sesuatu di antara Yesung dan Sungmin, atau yang kedua... mereka berdua memang sengaja melakukan ini hanya demi dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu, Yesung mengirimkan SMS padaku dan bilang agar kita tetap berpencar," ungkap Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun terhenti dari segala pemikirannya.

"Ah,_ ne_. Dia juga mengirimkan SMS yang sama padaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita bersenang-senang. _Kajja_!"

Sang _yeoja_ pun balas tersenyum. "_Ne_. _Kajja_!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Syuuuuuh!

Angin berhembus, menemani Yesung dan Sungmin yang saat ini sedang duduk di tempat makan terbuka, tepatnya di sebuah warung burger.

"Hari ini menyenangkan, juga melelahkan," ujar Sungmin sambil menatap _namja_ yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Sang _namja_, alias Yesung pun tersenyum. "_Ne_."

Saat ini keduanya tengah menunggu burger pesanan mereka datang.

"Setelah ini kita naik wahana apa?" tanya Yesung, berusaha mencari topik yang tepat.

"Sepertinya semua wahana yang kusuka sudah kita mainkan." Sungmin berpikir sejenak sambil memperhatikan beberapa wahana yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sebuah wahana yang cukup menyita perhatiannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menaiki perahu itu saja?" tawarnya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke suatu tempat.

Yesung yang cukup penasaran pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. Kemudian ia pun berhasil menemukan wahana yang dimaksudkan sang _yeoja_. "Baiklah. Setelah ini kita akan naik wahana itu," ucap Yesung menyetujui usul Sungmin.

Merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang, Yesung maupun Sungmin pun segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang pelayan tengah memegang nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Sang pelayan pun tersenyum, lalu memindahkan makanan dan minuman tersebut dari nampan dengan pelan.

"Silakan dinikmati," ucap sang pelayan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Wajah Yesung berbinar. "Ayo, makan."

Sungmin tersenyum. "_Ne_."

Tanpa berlama-lama, keduanya segera mengambil burger yang tersaji, masing-masing satu, lalu melahapnya dengan nikmat. Selain dua buah burger, tersaji pula dua gelas minuman bersoda dan sekantong kentang goreng.

"Kau tak mencoba kentang gorengnya?" tanya Yesung namun tak mendapat jawaban. "Nih coba," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sepotong kentang goreng, bermaksud menyuapi Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, melihat Yesung memegangi sepotong kentang goreng dengan jarinya dan diarahkan pada dirinya, yang berarti menyuruh _yeoja_ itu untuk memakan kentang goreng tersebut langsung dari tangan sang _namja_ . Dalam hati Sungmin memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yesung saat melakukan hal ini. Karena tak mungkin bagi sang _yeoja_ untuk tetap membiarkan _namja_ itu menunggu, perlahan ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada kentang goreng tersebut lalu melahapnya, langsung dari tangan sang _namja_.

Setelahnya Sungmin merasa salah tingkah dan tak berani menatap wajah Yesung hingga ia tak menyadari perubahan di raut wajah _namja_ itu.

.

.

Beralih pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di bangku tuk beristirahat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kesanmu setelah bermain jet coaster untuk yang pertama kalinya?"

Ryeowook diam, namun Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban _yeoja_ itu dengan sabar.

"Mengerikan," gumam Ryeowook lesu. "Aku bahkan tak berani membuka mataku saat jet coaster itu turun dan berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tapi menyenangkan, _ne_?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... sebenarnya memang cukup menyenangkan. Menaiki sesuatu yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, benar-benar memacu adrenalin," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sekilas. "Yang jelas aku sangat merasa lega saat jet coaster itu berhenti dan kita turun dari sana."

Kata-kata Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Kalau aku malah tidak ingin berhenti. Rasanya seru dan menyenangkan."

"_Ne_. Jet coaster memang seru. Kurasa... kapan-kapan aku ingin mencobanya lagi."

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita naik jet coaster lagi."

Seketika Ryeowook tercekat. Tanpa diperintah, pikirannya langsung bertanya-tanya makna dibalik setiap kata-kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja _namja_ itu ucapkan padanya. "_Ne_," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

Kini Kyuhyun menoleh pada _yeoja_ yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Aku sudah lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

'Lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Ya sudahlah... Toh dia terlihat manis hanya dengan mengangguk,' batin Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

_Yeoja_ itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya diikuti gerakan tangan yang menandakan 'tidak tahu' atau 'entahlah'.

Kyuhyun mulai garuk-garuk kepala. 'Aargh! Dia mulai membisu.'

Sekarang Ryeowook malah membuang muka, membuat tanda tanya Kyuhyun semakin besar.

"Kalau begitu, terserah aku saja, _ne_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Ryeowook pun kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.

'Ah, _jinjja_. _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar...' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Bagaimana kalau burger? Atau hotdog?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil tetap memasang senyum, meski ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Hmmm..." Ryeowook sedang memikirkan tawaran Kyuhyun. "Aku pilih hotdog. Kalau burger, aku sudah pernah makan, tapi kalau hotdog... aku belum pernah mencobanya."

DEG! Seketika Kyuhyun tersentak akan jawaban yang _yeoja_ itu ucapkan padanya. 'Belum pernah? Apakah kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya? Jelas-jelas, hotdog itu salah satu makanan kesukaanmu.' Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. _Namja_ itu cukup syok, namun ia sadar bahwa untuk saat ini lebih baik ia tidak mengungkitnya. Cepat-cepat, ia berusaha menghapus kejanggalan itu dari dalam benaknya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi membelinya," ajak Kyuhyun yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum pada sang _yeoja_. "_Kajja_!"

Ryeowook mengangguk, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Tak hanya mengangguk, sang _yeoja_ juga tersenyum senang lalu bangkit dari bangku yang ditempatinya. "_Kajja_!"

Sungguh, senyuman Ryeowook yang baru saja terlihat nampak begitu indah. Sesaat Kyuhyun tercekat. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum juga ingin menangis. Entah sampai kapan, bayangan masa lalu itu akan terus bermain di dalam memorinya. Selalu membuat hatinya teriris.

_Apakah kau sedih saat menyadari bahwa seluruh ingatanmu telah hilang?_

_Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya? _

_Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kuperbuat untukmu?_

_Aku... merasa gagal saat tak bisa melindungimu dari takdir itu._

_Takdir itu telah membuatmu kehilangan banyak hal berharga yang tak bisa didapatkan kembali dengan cara apapun. Aku ingin menolongmu, tapi tak bisa._

_Bohong kalau kau bilang kau tak pernah makan hotdog. Padahal hotdog itu makanan favoritmu._

_Tak hanya itu..._

_Sebenarnya aku ingat dengan jelas bahwa waktu itu kita pernah makan hotdog dan betapa bahagianya ekspresi wajahmu saat memakannya._

_Karena kejadian itu terjadi tepat satu hari sebelum kecelakaan pertamamu._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Tumben kau mengajakku bertemu."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kibum sesaat setelah ia muncul di hadapan Heechul.

Heechul hanya tersenyum, lalu Kibum pun segera menduduki bangku kosong yang tersisa, karena memang meja yang Heechul tempati hanya memiliki dua kursi. Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Belum. Aku berencana baru akan memesan jika kau sudah datang," jawab Heechul seraya memberikan aba-aba pada pelayan yang ada agar segera mendatangi meja mereka. "Kata-katamu waktu itu sukses membuatku memikirkannya saat senggang."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kata-kata apa?"

Heechul merasa berat untuk menjawab. "Dugaanmu yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin selama ini Ryeowook tak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun."

"Ah itu..." Perkataan Kibum tertahan. Nampaknya ia mulai merasa bersalah. "Itu kan hanya perkiraanku saja."

"Tapi kalau itu benar?" tanya Heechul seakan memperkuat dugaan lawan bicaranya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu?" tuding Kibum diikuti tawa kecil. "Kau kan tetangganya, sudah pasti kau lebih dekat dengannya."

"_Ne_... tapi hubungan kami tidak terlalu spesial," ucap Heechul, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu. "Dia bahkan tak pernah menceritakan soal kisah cintanya padaku."

Kibum tampak tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Heechul. "_Jinjja_?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa membantah saat kau mengatakan dugaanmu itu. Aku sama sekali tak punya bukti. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak terbuka padaku."

.

.

Dari dalam mobilnya, Siwon bisa melihat ada seorang _namja_ tengah berdiri di depan rumah Ryeowook. Karena _namja_ itu tak kunjung menoleh ke belakang, Siwon sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya saja jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, sepertinya _namja_ tersebut memang seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Alasan Siwon saat ini berada di dekat rumah Ryeowook adalah karena ia baru saja mendatangi rumah Heechul, menemui orang tua _yeoja_ itu untuk memberikan oleh-oleh yang dititipkan oleh kedua orang tua-nya, karena kebetulan orang tua-nya dan orang tua Heechul sudah saling berteman sejak dulu. Dan faktanya Heechul dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang tetangga yang rumahnya bersebelahan. Jadi, bukanlah hal yang aneh jika saat ini ia bisa melihat keadaan di depan rumah Ryeowook.

Merasa penasaran dengan _namja_ tinggi yang sudah cukup lama berdiri disana dan tak kunjung beranjak itu, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"_Nuguseyo_?" ujar Siwon saat ia sudah berada tepat di belakang _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu kaget. Ia pun segera menoleh ke belakang dan tersentak mendapati seseorang yang asing baginya, alias Siwon, berada disana.

Saat melihat wajah _namja_ itu, Siwon cukup terkejut dan langsung bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang _namja_ tampan ini lakukan di depan rumah Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang yang tinggal di rumah ini?" Siwon mulai mencoba menebak-nebak. "Atau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Ah, aku ingin menemui seseorang yang tinggal di rumah ini," jawab _namja_ itu, terlihat sedikit gugup. "Kau... siapa?"

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang tinggal di rumah ini." Siwon tersenyum sopan pada _namja_ itu untuk memberikan kesan ramah. Sejak awal, tak ada kecurigaan sedikitpun terhadap _namja_ di hadapannya itu. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa yang ingin kau temui? Barang kali aku bisa membantumu."

_Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Aku ingin menemui seseorang bernama Ryeowook."

DEG! Seketika Siwon tercekat. 'Ryeowook? Jangan-jangan _namja_ ini...'

"Ryeowook? Kebetulan aku juga mengenalnya," ujar Siwon. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski sejujurnya ia sangat terkejut. Firasatnya mengatakan memang _namja_ tinggi dan tampan inilah _namja_ yang menjadi saingan Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau mencari Ryeowook, saat ini dia sedang tak ada di rumahnya. Hari ini dia pergi ke taman bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya."

Ekspresi wajah _namja_ itu langsung berubah. Kini ia terlihat kecewa.

'Kelihatan jelas sekali kalau dia kecewa,' batin Siwon dalam hati. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Percuma jika kau menunggunya. Dia pasti tidak akan pulang cepat."

_Namja_ itu menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. "_Arra_. _Gomawo_ karena telah memberitahuku."

'Saat tersenyum, dia terlihat semakin tampan,' batin Siwon lagi. Baginya, _namja_ di hadapannya itu adalah _namja_ paling menawan yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya selain dirinya sendiri. "_Ne_. Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_," pamit Siwon pada _namja_ itu sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan _namja_ itu. Baru dua langkah berjalan, Siwon pun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Didapatinya _namja_ itu belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak. "Kau... siapa namamu?"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Zhoumi. Zhoumi _imnida_."

'Nama yang unik. Seperti bukan nama orang Korea,' gumam Siwon dalam hati. Ia pun mengulum senyum. "Zhoumi... Baiklah, sekali lagi aku pamit dulu. _Annyeong_." Ia pun segera berbalik dan kembali melangkah pergi.

_Kyu, sepertinya sainganmu kali ini cukup berat. _

_Berjuanglah!_

.

.

Setelah makan, keduanya memilih untuk berjalan santai dan melihat-lihat wahana yang ada.

"Aku ingin naik bianglala," ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba, menghilangkan kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Seketika langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan Ryeowook pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin naik bianglala?" Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu bertanya pada _yeoja_ di sampingnya itu untuk memastikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk, seperti biasanya.

"_Arraseo_. _Kajja_!" ucap Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Ryeowook, lalu keduanya pun berjalan menuju wahana bianglala.

Ekspresi Ryeowook saat ini memang terlihat datar, tapi Kyuhyun... _namja_ itu tampaknya senang atas keputusan yang diambil _yeoja_ yang disukainya itu.

Langkah demi langkah di bawah sinar mentari sore hari. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terus berjalan dalam diam dengan perasaan yang berbeda hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka pada suatu wahana besar nan indah. Wahana bianglala.

Hanya sebentar waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk mengantri sampai akhirnya giliran mereka pun tiba, kemudian keduanya pun dipersilakan masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong bianglala tersebut. Sesaat setelahnya bianglala mulai berputar.

Berada di dalam suatu gerbong yang kecil serta ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang bisa disaksikan melalui kaca, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya duduk dan terdiam. Dalam kebisuan, keduanya melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat ini.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Ryeowook pelan, memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun yang semula terlarut dalam pemikirannya langsung tersentak akan panggilan Ryeowook yang begitu tiba-tiba. "_Ne_?"

Ryeowook tak langsung bicara. Butuh waktu bagi _yeoja_ itu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Saat ini, raut wajahnya menunjukkan adanya segelintir kegelisahan yang sedang ia rasakan. "Aku ingin minta maaf."

Dalam sekejab, pernyataan singkat Ryeowook langsung membuat Kyuhyun tercekat.

"_Mianhae_... _mianhae_ atas semua hal buruk yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku... aku memang jahat," ucap Ryeowook tanpa berani menatap langsung pada mata _namja_ di hadapannya itu, meski _namja_ itu terus menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa akan ada saat dimana Ryeowook akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkannya. '_Mianhae_? Maaf untuk apa?' Sejenak Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas pelan. "Kau tidak jahat," ucap Kyuhyun pada yeoja di hadapannya itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, hati Ryeowook bergetar hanya dengan mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Kini _namja_ itu pun tersenyum lembut pada sang _yeoja_, senyuman lembut yang juga menyimpan kepedihan. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah."

Sampai saat ini Ryeowook masih memalingkan wajahnya, tak sedikitpun berani memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Meski tidak melihat senyuman _namja_ itu, namun hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata _namja_ itu saja ia sudah ingin menangis.

"Aku... hari itu aku melihatmu..." lirih Kyuhyun terhenti. Berat baginya untuk bisa menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. "Aku melihatmu... berciuman dengan seorang _namja_."

DEG! Jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti berdetak saat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan pernyataan itu. Ia merasa semakin tak sanggup untuk melihat ke arah _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya terdiam. Dalam kesunyian, ia terus berusaha untuk bicara, meski yang ada malah semakin sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Berat, tapi Kyuhyun berjuang untuk tetap mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Aku takkan memintamu untuk menjelaskan apapun," lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Tak sedikitpun, ia melepaskan sosok Ryeowook dari pandangannya. "Karena sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku pun pernah merasakan yang namanya berada dalam suatu hubungan cinta dan merasa sulit karenanya."

Pernyataan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak terduga itu sukses mengundang rasa penasaran Ryeowook, serta membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka langsung berubah 180 derajat. Suasana tegang yang semula melingkupi keduanya kini telah mencair. Sang _yeoja_ yang semenjak tadi diam dan tak berani menatap Kyuhyun, kini menatap _namja_ itu serta angkat bicara. "Sebelum bertemu denganku? Hubungan cinta? Maksudmu... pacaran?"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangguk.

Ryeowook semakin bingung. "Lalu, apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih jujur padamu," ucap Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya mata Ryeowook intens, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook, Ryeowook malah tampak semakin curiga. Baginya, senyuman lembut Kyuhyun tampak seperti senyuman menyeringai.

"Haha, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun diikuti tawa. Tatapan mata sang _yeoja_ yang seperti mencurigai dirinya itu malah membuatnya merasa lucu.

Ryeowook mulai kesal akibat ulah Kyuhyun. "Sebelum bertemu denganku? Berarti dengan orang lain kan? Aku tak mengerti kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba berkata bahwa kau pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain sebelumnya."

Sementara Ryeowook memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya, namja itu malah menyeringai. "Kenapa kau malah membahasnya? Jangan-jangan kau... cemburu ya?" ledek Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang sudah jengkel pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya lalu melayangkan pukulannya pada Kyuhyun, namun...

Belum sempat pukulannya itu mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu sudah menangkap tangannya.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terdiam pada posisi masing-masing tanpa sedikit pun bergeming. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang mempesona berhasil memenjarakan kedua mata indah Ryeowook, hingga kini keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. "Apa kau benar-benar cemburu?"

Mendengarnya langsung membuat niat Ryeowook untuk memukul _namja_ di hadapannya itu kembali muncul. Namun saat ia mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun, ia tak berhasil.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan untuk menahan tanganmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. "_Mian_ telah meledekmu."

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, Ryeowook kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan hati yang masih berdebar akan kata-kata serta senyuman namja itu barusan. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, namun enggan melihat _namja_ itu.

Meski Kyuhyun telah meminta maaf, Ryeowook masih saja cemberut. Ia masih kesal atas keisengan yang diperbuat oleh Kyuhyun, namun ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat kesal itu malah membuat sang _namja_ tertawa.

"Hahaha, daripada kau cemberut terus lebih baik kita melihat pemandangan di luar. _Palli_," ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggeser duduknya yang semula berjarak dengan kaca, kini benar-benar berada di dekat kaca. Ia pun memberikan tangan kanannya pada Ryeowook, berharap _yeoja_ yang masih belum menggeser duduknya mendekati kaca itu mau menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," desis Ryeowook sambil menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati kaca, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melihat pemandangan luar yang begitu indah melalui kaca bening itu. Anggunnya langit sore yang nampak saat ini telah berhasil mempesonakan keduanya.

"Hah... seharusnya kita melihat pemandangan di luar kaca dari tadi," ujar Ryeowook yang merasa kecewa.

'Apalagi kalau melihatnya saat kita berada di bagian paling atas,' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Yang penting kita masih sempat melihatnya, _ne_?"

_Saat itu Ryeowook tak membalas kata-kataku, hanya saja aku melihatnya tersenyum, tampak sangat bahagia. Lalu tak lama setelahnya, permainan berakhir dan kami dipersilakan untuk keluar dari dalam gerbong bianglala tersebut._

_Aku memang tak tahu, juga takkan bisa menebak seperti apa hubungan kami nantinya. Yang jelas, aku cukup senang dan bersyukur atas semua yang telah kami lalui selama berada di taman bermain ini._

_Thanks God!_

_Terima kasih atas hari ini._

_Sebab bisa menaiki bianglala dengan orang yang disukai itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan._

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N: **Huwaaa, setelah sekian lama *lama banget* akhirnya chapter 9 terbit! Horeeee! XD *lega mode on

Pertama-tama, author ucapkan _mianhae_ atas keterlambatan publish yang sangat terlambat. Padahal di chapter sebelumnya author sudah bilang akan mempublish chapter 9 satu minggu atau dua minggu setelahnya, tapi yang terjadi malah terbit satu bulan kemudian, XD hahaha... Mianhae mianhae *bow*

Author harap semoga minat para readers sekalian terhadap ff ini belum hilang *doa*.

Thanks ya buat semua readers yang masih setia mengikuti dan meriview ff ini. _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ XD

Author juga ucapkan 'welcome' buat kalian yang baru bergabung. Selamat datang dan selamat menikmati ff ini =3

Mengenai keterlambatan update, sebenarnya ada dua hal yang mau tidak mau menjadi penghambat author T_T

1. Kesibukan yang terus menghampiri XD *sudah pasti*

2. File chapter 9 yang sudah author buat sekitar hampir 1/3 bagian malah terhapus -_-

Jadi sebenarnya waktu itu author sudah mengetik chapter 9 hingga 1/3 dari keseluruhan bagian yang harus author buat, namun suatu pagi... tanpa sengaja file tersebut malah terhapus T_T huhuhu...

Untuk penutup author note kali ini, author ingin menyampaikan bahwa perjalanan kita semua ^0^ bersama ff ini hanya tinggal beberapa chapter lagi menuju ending. *Uwooooow...*

So, jangan lewatkan chapter depan dan seterusnya yang pastinya akan lebih... lebih apa ya? Wkwk kita lihat saja nanti.

Akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please? X3


	10. Chapter 10

**The Opening of Chapter 10**

.

.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku terbangun dari tidurku. Perlahan kulirik jam. Kusimpulkan bahwa hari ini aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Hah..." Aku pun menghela napas. Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu membuatku tak ingin tidur, hanya saja rasa malas membuatku memilih untuk tetap berbaring di atas ranjang.

Sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini? Hidup tanpa bisa mengingat seperti apa masa laluku.

Kadang aku berpikir, seperti apa hidupku dulu? Seperti apakah sifatku dulu?

Aku bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, sudah berapa kali aku berpacaran? Atau aku belum pernah punya pacar?

'Mungkin lain kali aku harus menanyakannya pada Sungmin,' batinku. Kurasa _yeoja_ cantik itu bisa memberikanku jawaban.

Sekarang memang masih sangat pagi. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 4. Tapi rasanya aku benar-benar malas untuk kembali tidur. Aku tidak ingin kembali memimpikan hal-hal buruk, termasuk berada dalam kegelapan itu.

Kini aku mulai mempertanyakan apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini dan setelah menemukan jawabannya, aku langsung beranjak dari pembaringanku menuju ke meja belajar. Kuputuskan untuk menyalakan laptop yang ada di atas meja tersebut dan melihat foto-foto masa laluku yang tersimpan di dalamnya, foto yang sama sekali tak berani kulihat semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi, sejak seluruh ingatanku menghilang.

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 10**

**Pairing: KyuWook / MiWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, Heechul, and Zhoumi**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

"_Annyeong_ Kibum, Siwon, apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Heechul saat menghampiri meja yang ditempati Siwon dan Kibum, sebuah meja dengan empat kursi yang cukup untuk dihuni mereka bertiga.

"_Ani_. Kami baru sampai," jelas Siwon yang selanjutnya diiyakan oleh Kibum.

Heechul pun mengambil duduk di samping Kibum. "Padahal baru tadi sore aku dan Kibum janjian untuk bertemu. Dan malam ini, kita bertiga harus bertemu lagi."

"Katakan ini rapat mendadak," ucap Kibum diikuti tawa.

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Heechul. "Tadi sore kalian berdua sudah bertemu?"

Baik Heechul maupun Kibum, keduanya sama-sama mengangguk.

"Tadi sore, saat kami berdua bertemu dan sedang makan di restoran, tiba-tiba saja _yeoja_ yang kubilang adalah teman Ryeowook itu mengajakku bertemu," ungkap Heechul sambil tersenyum. "_Mianhae_. Aku baru bisa mendapatkan informasinya hari ini."

"_Gwenchana_. Malah aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena bersedia melakukan hal ini." Siwon tertawa kecil. "Ternyata memang benar, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Ini karena kebetulan aku pernah mengantar Ryeowook ke tempat lesnya," kata Heechul, sedikit tertawa. "Oh ya, bukankah hari ini Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Yesung pergi ke taman bermain?"

"_Ne_," jawab Kibum diikuti oleh Siwon yang mengangguk.

"Semoga kencan mereka menyenangkan." Heechul mulai memperhatikan menu yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. "Kalian sudah pesan?" tanya Heechul yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya. "Aku pesan makanan dulu, _ne_?"

Percakapan mereka pun terhenti. Siwon dan Kibum menunggu Heechul menyelesaikan kegiatannya memesan makanan, baru setelah itu pembicaraan di antara mereka kembali dilanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya untuk mendapatkan informasi ini, aku bertemu dengannya dua kali. Pertama, saat hari Rabu, aku mendatangi tempat les Ryeowook dan berencana untuk mencari seorang murid disana yang memang dekat dengan Ryeowook." Perkataan Heechul terhenti, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan. "Sesampainya disana, aku coba bertanya pada seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang sendirian dan suatu kebetulan, ternyata dialah yang menjadi teman dekat Ryeowook selama di tempat les."

"_Jinjja_?" Mata Kibum membelalak lebar. "Kebetulan yang sangat indah."

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon yang sangat penasaran.

Meski Heechul tahu kedua temannya sudah tidak sabar dan ingin langsung ke inti cerita, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap menceritakannya secara perlahan. "Karena saat itu sudah malam dan _yeoja_ itu harus segera pulang, aku pun mengajaknya untuk bertemu di lain waktu. Ia mengiyakannya, lalu kami pun saling bertukar nomor HP." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melihat ke arah Siwon. "Meski kau sudah menyuruhku dari minggu kemarin, tapi aku sibuk dan baru bisa melakukannya minggu ini. Dan saat hari Rabu itu, aku memang sudah sepakat dengan _yeoja_ itu bahwa jika dia sudah sempat dan ada waktu untuk bertemu denganku, maka dia akan mengabariku dan kami akan bertemu."

"_Arra_." Siwon mengulum senyumnya. "_Gomawo_ atas kesediaanmu melakukan ini."

Heechul pun tersenyum. "Sebelum aku mulai bercerita, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian. Haruskah aku memberitahu Kyuhyun semua fakta yang telah kudapatkan?"

Siwon dan Kibum tak langsung menjawab. Mereka sedang memikirkan keputusan yang tepat.

"Katakan saja," ucap Siwon.

"_Ne_, ceritakan saja padanya. Agar dia tahu," kata Kibum mengiyakan.

"Hmmm, baiklah," ujar Heechul menyetujui keputusan keduanya. Meski ragu untuk menceritakan semua kenyataan yang baru ia dapatkan, namun seperti apapun kenyataannya, ia yakin bahwa membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu adalah jalan terbaik.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang menatap aneh ke arah layar ponselnya.

.

From: Yesung

Apakah hari ini menyenangkan? :D

.

'Pertanyaan bodoh,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sejujurnya, akhir-akhir ini ia sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari perlakuan Yesung terhadapnya dan hal itu membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Rasanya ia menyukai setiap bentuk perhatian yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya.

_Apakah aku... menyukainya?!_

.

.

'Kenapa tak dibalas,' batin Yesung sambil tetap memperhatikan layar ponselnya dengan seksama, berjaga-jaga jikalau balasan SMS dari Sungmin tiba-tiba masuk.

Satu menit kemudian...

Ia tetap menatap layar HP-nya lekat.

Dua menit kemudian...

Ia masih terus memandangi ponselnya, namun pesan dari Sungmin tak kunjung masuk.

Tiga menit kemudian...

Yesung berhenti memperhatikan layar ponsel dan memutuskan untuk menanti pesan Sungmin dengan sabar tanpa perlu siaga setiap detik.

Ia pun meletakkan ponsel tersebut di atas meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu yang sejak tadi ia tempati.

Tak lama setelah Yesung pergi, layar ponsel itu menyala dan tampak sebuah pesan masuk berasal dari Sungmin tertera disana

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang berdering, _yeoja_ yang baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya itu pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Wookie, kau sudah pulang?_" tanya sang penelepon. Suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang _namja_.

"_Ne_," jawab _yeoja_ itu dengan wajah datar.

"_Sebenarnya tadi sore aku sempat datang ke rumahmu dan ternyata kau sedang tidak ada. Saat aku berdiri di depan rumahmu, ada seseorang yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang berada di taman bermain_." Perkataan sang _namja_ terhenti sejenak. "_Lain kali sebelum datang ke rumahmu, aku akan mengabarimu lebih dulu._"

"_Ne_," ujar sang _yeoja_ singkat, sembari membuka sebungkus keripik yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Ia pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan melahap keripik tersebut.

Jawaban singkat dan sambil makan snack, benar-benar respon yang cuek, itulah hal yang kini sang _namja_ batinkan. Ia menyadari betapa cueknya _yeoja_ itu pada dirinya. "_Sepertinya kau sedang makan, mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini._"

"_Ne,_" jawab _yeoja_ itu seusai mengunyah keripiknya.

"Annyeong," ucap _namja_ itu untuk menyudahi panggilannya.

"_Annyeong_." Sekilas sang _yeoja_ pun tersenyum. "Selamat tidur... semoga kau bermimpi indah."

Sejenak sang _namja_ terdiam. "_Kau juga, semoga mimpimu indah_," tutur _namja_ itu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia menutup panggilan tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelah pembicaraan berakhir, kegembiraan yang _namja_ itu rasakan masih belum menghilang. _Namja_ bernama Zhoumi itu tak habis pikir bahwa hari ini sang _yeoja_, alias Ryeowook, akan mengucapkan 'selamat tidur dan semoga bermimpi indah' padanya. Sesuatu yang baginya bisa dikategorikan sebagai bentuk perhatian.

Saat ini Zhoumi sudah sangat mengantuk. Segera ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur.

.

.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang _yeoja_ berbaju putih sambil tersenyum lembut pada sesosok _namja_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tak hanya bajunya yang putih, sekujur tubuhnya pun dipenuhi oleh aura berwarna putih.

_Namja_ itu terdiam. Meski dari wajahnya, sang _yeoja_ terlihat baik hati, namun penampilan dan aura yang ada pada diri _yeoja_ itu membuat sang _namja_ merasa sedikit takut.

"Jangan takut, aku hanyalah seseorang yang muncul dalam mimpimu. Aku ada disini karena ingin memberikan kabar baik untukmu," ujar sang _yeoja_. Sepertinya ia menyadari apa yang _namja_ itu pikirkan tentangnya. "Dan tempatmu berada sekarang... ini hanyalah dunia kenangan. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan disini."

"Dunia kenangan?" tanya sang _namja_ tak mengerti. Ia sadar bahwa keadaan di sekelilingnya, tempat dimana saat ini ia berada, hanyalah sebuah tempat yang gelap.

"_Ne_, dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kenangan," jawab _yeoja_ itu tenang. "Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menyelamatkan Kim Ryeowook dalam mimpimu?"

_Namja_ yang disebut sebagai Cho Kyuhyun itu merasa tercekat dan bingung. Ia semakin tak mengerti. "Menyelamatkan Ryeowook?" tanyanya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan sekarang. "Dalam mimpiku?"

Ekspresi sang _yeoja_ seketika berubah. Kini ia tampak serius. "Meski ini mimpi, namun dalam mimpi inilah kau diberi kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya."

Kyuhyun semakin tak paham. Keadaan semakin mencekam baginya.

"Jadi, ini hanya mimpi?" tanya Kyuhyun, sang _yeoja_ pun mengiyakan. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Ryeowook... dari apa?"

"Dari kegelapan, keputusasaan, dan kehilangan." _Yeoja_ itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun lekat. "Dalam mimpimu malam ini, kau telah diberikan kesempatan untuk mengembalikan ingatan Ryeowook yang hilang."

Perkataan _yeoja_ di hadapannya seketika membuat Kyuhyun tercekat. Matanya membelalak lebar, rasanya sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja _yeoja_ itu katakan padanya.

"Kalau kau gagal... selamanya Ryeowook takkan bisa mendapatkan ingatannya kembali."

.

.

_Gelap sekali._

_Aku takut berada dalam kegelapan ini._

_Hiks... tolong aku..._

Ryeowook sangat takut. Kegelapan yang mencekam membuatnya hanya bisa diam sambil melawan rasa takutnya. Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan, ia ingin bisa secepatnya menemukan jalan keluar.

Keajaiban yang dinanti pun tiba. Dalam sekejab, kegelapan di tempat tersebut berubah menjadi terang, dan tiba-tiba saja, sesosok _yeoja_ asing muncul di hadapannya. Sesosok _yeoja_ yang tersenyum manis dengan aura putih yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Annyeong_ Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_," sapa _yeoja_ itu.

Semanis apapun _yeoja_ itu, Ryeowook tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada seberkas rasa takut yang merasukinya saat melihat _yeoja_ asing itu.

"Jangan takut, ini hanya mimpi. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang muncul dalam mimpimu."

"Mimpi?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"_Ne_." _Yeoja_ asing itu kembali tersenyum. "_Mianhae_ karena terlalu lama membiarkanmu sendirian dalam kegelapan. Tadi aku harus menemui seseorang, jadi aku baru mendatangimu sekarang."

Ryeowook terdiam. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan sebelumnya telah hilang, namun ia masih merasa tercekat dan tak sanggup banyak bicara.

"Saat ini kau sedang berada dalam dunia kenangan," ucap sang _yeoja_ sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut layaknya seorang _yeoja_ yang anggun. "Alasan mengapa tadi tempat ini gelap... adalah karena kau telah kehilangan ingatanmu. Kenanganmu di masa lalu, seluruhnya telah menghilang, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan."

Penjelasan _yeoja_ asing itu cukup membuat Ryeowook mengerti.

"Kurasa aku harus menghilangkan susana mencekam di antara kita," ujar _yeoja_ asing itu diikuti tawa kecil. "Kau mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?"

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak. Ia tak langsung menjawab. "_Eodi_?"

"Ke tempat Kyuhyun berada."

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook terkejut. Rasanya ia tak percaya dengan pada nama yang baru saja disebutkan _yeoja_ itu padanya.

_Yeoja_ asing itu mengangguk. "Aku akan segera membawamu kesana. _Kajja_!"

Syuuuuuh!

Dalam sekejab, keduanya berpindah tempat. Kini mereka berada di sebuah padang rumput luas nan hijau. Ryeowook pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat selain hamparan padang rumput adalah sebuah gereja.

"Kau lihat bangunan gereja disana?" tanya _yeoja_ asing itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Disanalah Kyuhyun berada. Ayo, kita kesana."

.

~~Ryeowook's POV~~

"Disanalah Kyuhyun berada. Ayo, kita kesana."

Kurasakan tangan dingin _yeoja_ itu menggenggam tanganku, lalu ia membawaku berjalan mendekati gereja itu. Dilihat dari bentuk bangunannya, sepertinya gereja tersebut adalah gereja umat Katolik. Sesampainya di depan gereja tersebut, perlahan sang _yeoja_ membuka pintu gereja yang terlampau besar, dan benar saja bagian dalam gereja tersebut benar-benar seperti gereja umat Katolik. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan dalam gereja yang begitu besar ini dan kudapati bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan akan membawaku ke tempat Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, _yeoja_ asing itu pun tersenyum. "_Ne_. Kyuhyun ada disini."

Aku kembali memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dengan seksama untuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun, namun aku tak berhasil menemukannya. "_Eodi_?"

"Disana," jawab _yeoja_ asing itu sambil menunjuk lurus ke depan.

Aku pun melihat lurus ke depan sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang _yeoja_, namun kedua mataku tak kunjung menangkap adanya sosok Kyuhyun disana.

"Kau tak bisa melihatnya?" tanya _yeoja_ itu. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia kaget.

"Aku tak berhasil menemukannya."

Keadaan semakin membuatku bingung. Masalahnya, _yeoja_ itu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun ada disini sementara daritadi aku tak kunjung melihat sosoknya.

"Hmm, mungkin memang sengaja diberi pelindung," gumam sang _yeoja_ ragu.

"Diberi pelindung?"

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku paling depan. Mungkin sang penjaga dunia kenangan yang saat ini sedang mengetes Kyuhyun-lah yang sengaja memberikan pelindung agar orang asing yang tak berwenang tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan," jelas _yeoja_ itu sambil menatap mataku.

Kurasakan tatapan matanya yang begitu dalam. Saat ia menyebut nama Kyuhyun, aku merasa tercekat.

"Kyuhyun sedang dites?" tanyaku lagi. Rasanya semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benakku.

"_Ne_." _Yeoja_ itu kembali memandang lurus ke depan. "Sang penjaga dunia kenangan sedang mengetes Kyuhyun."

"Tes? Tes yang seperti apa? Untuk apa?" tanyaku menggebu-gebu. Aku benar-benar penasaran juga ingin segera tahu.

"Untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

DEG! Untuk sesaat, aku merasa seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku benar-benar tercekat, syok atas jawaban yang baru saja kudengar.

"Mengembalikan... ingatanku?" tanyaku parau.

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk. "Jika Kyuhyun bisa lulus dari tes yang diberikan oleh sang penjaga, maka seluruh ingatanmu yang telah hilang pun akan kembali."

Sang _yeoja_ berhenti bicara dan aku tak mengatakan apapun. Sesaat kubiarkan keheningan melingkupi kami berdua.

"Jika Kyuhyun lulus, kau akan bisa mengingat kembali masa lalumu. Semua hal di masa lalu yang seharusnya masih bisa kau ingat jika kau tak mengalami amnesia."

Aku masih terdiam. Di satu sisi, ini hal yang sulit dipercaya, namun kuakui bahwa hatiku begitu terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan berjuang untukku demi memori yang begitu kuinginkan.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar sang _yeoja_ padaku. Mungkinkah ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang kurasakan?

Aku pun mengiyakan tawarannya.

"Tapi ingat, kau tak boleh bersuara. Jangan mengajakku bicara dan jangan menanyakan apapun. Saat kau sudah bisa melihat Kyuhyun nanti, itu artinya kau dan aku sudah berada di dalam lingkaran pelindung tersebut, sehingga ia bisa melihat kita. Bahaya jika nanti kau bersuara dan suaramu terdengar oleh sang penjaga lalu ia pun melihat kehadiranmu, bisa-bisa kita berdua dihukum. Jadi, diam saja dan perhatikan, _arraseo_?" jelas sang _yeoja_ yang kubalas dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, akan kubuat kau bisa melihatnya sekarang."

_Yeoja_ yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingku itu pun tersenyum. Ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan, dan...

Dalam sekejab, atmosfer di sekitarku terasa berubah. Kini aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku paling depan deretan sebelah kanan, padahal dalam penglihatanku sebelumnya bangku itu kosong. Ia duduk dengan posisi tubuh miring ke kiri, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping.

Selain Kyuhyun, aku juga bisa melihat sesosok _namja_ asing berpakaian putih yang sedang berdiri tengah, di antara bangku paling depan deretan kiri dan kanan. _Namja_ itu menghadap ke arah mimbar. Posisinya yang membelakangiku dan Kyuhyun membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku pun menengok ke sebelahku, kudapati sang _yeoja_ asing masih berdiri disana. Ia menatapku lembut dan tersenyum manis. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Kuperhatikan Kyuhyun lekat dan aku sadar, _aku ingin menghampirinya._

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tiba-tiba saja _namja_ asing itu bersuara. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Kau hanya perlu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kutanyakan dengan benar. Jika kau gagal, maka besi panas itu akan langsung mengenai tangan kananmu."

Sesaat, keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Kata 'besi panas' itu membuatku merinding. Aku pun mencari-cari dimana letak besi panas itu, lalu kutemukan besi tersebut berada di ujung kanan deretan kursi paling depan barisan sebelah kanan.

"_Ne_." Mendadak kudengar Kyuhyun bersuara. "Aku siap."

"Baiklah... semua pertanyaan yang kutanyakan berhubungan dengan Ryeowook," jelas _namja_ asing itu, masih dalam posisi menghadap mimbar. Aku pun berharap dia akan terus seperti itu, atau kalau tidak, aku akan ketahuan berada disini.

"Pertanyaan pertama..." ucap _namja_ asing itu, bermaksud memulai tes yang harus dilalui Kyuhyun. Jantungku pun berpacu cepat. Apakah Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Selama ini... sudah berapa kali Ryeowook berpacaran?"

Sesaat jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata 'berpacaran'. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Apakah Kyuhyun tahu? Sudah berapa kali?

"Dua," jawab Kyuhyun tegas. "Dua kali."

Seusai Kyuhyun menjawab, _namja_ asing itu tak berkata apapun. Kuharap jawaban Kyuhyun tidak salah.

"Jawabanmu benar."

Seketika mataku membelalak lebar. Benarkah aku pernah berpacaran dua kali? Dengan siapa?

Rasa ingin tahu dalam diriku saat ini begitu kuat.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk pertanyaan yang kedua?" tanya sang _namja_ asing memastikan.

Kyuhyun pun mengiyakannya, raut wajahnya saat ini menunjukkan keseriusan dan kekhawatiran.

"Siapakah mantan _namjachingu_ Ryeowook yang terakhir?"

Mantan _namjachingu_-ku yang terakhir? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasa telah dikejutkan oleh berbagai kata.

Seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya, kali ini pun Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Aku tak yakin ia bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, hanya saja saat ini ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Zhoumi."

Zhoumi? Aku tak habis pikir Kyuhyun akan menyebutkan nama 'Zhoumi' untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Apakah Kyuhyun mengenal Zhoumi? Apakah memang benar kalau Zhoumi adalah mantan _namjachingu_-ku? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Benar. Jawabanmu tepat sekali," ucap _namja_ asing itu dengan suara riang yang mencekam. "Aku ingin kau bercerita sedikit tentang itu."

Aku sudah cukup terkejut saat mengetahui Zhoumi pernah menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, dan sekarang _namja_ asing itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan tentang hubunganku itu.

_Aku belum siap mendengarnya._

~~Ryeowook's POV – END~~

.

"Kau cukup menjelaskan apa yang kau tahu," jelas _namja_ asing itu masih dalam posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dari raut wajahnya, tampaknya ia ragu untuk menjawab.

Kini Ryeowook memperhatikan Kyuhyun lekat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha membuat hatinya siap untuk mendengar apapun yang akan Kyuhyun katakan nantinya.

"Awalnya, Ryeowook memang menyukaiku," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Suaranya terdengar lemah namun Ryeowook masih bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi sekitar satu bulan sebelum kecelakaan... Ryeowook mulai merasa bimbang pada perasaannya. Ia mulai menyukai Zhoumi. Ia menyukaiku dan Zhoumi di waktu yang sama."

Seketika mata Ryeowook membelalak lebar. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar terlalu mengejutkannya.

"Namun enam hari sebelum kecelakaan, Zhoumi menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menerimanya." Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Berat baginya untuk membahas hal ini. "Dari sanalah keduanya mulai berpacaran."

Suasana kembali hening. Pernyataan yang Kyuhyun ungkapkan telah menjadi suatu pukulan hebat bagi Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sebelum masuk ke pertanyaan yang lain, aku masih ingin kau menjelaskan sesuatu," ujar _namja_ asing itu, sukses membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. "Lalu, kapan dan bagaimana mereka putus? Bukankah Zhoumi itu adalah mantan _namjachingu_ Ryeowook?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat tegas. Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya sama-sama tercekat.

Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Ia sedang menyiapkan hatinya. "Sehari sebelum kecelakaan, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi putus."

DEG! Pukulan telak kembali menyerang batin Ryeowook. Kenyataan pahit ini membuatnya syok. Putus saat sehari sebelum kecelakaan, rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya.

Kyuhyun kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali melanjutkan. "Alasan sesungguhnya mereka putus—"

Ryeowook terkejut. Dalam sekejab Kyuhyun dan _namja_ asing itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, berpikir bahwa barang kali ia salah liat, namun pemandangan yang ia lihat tetap sama. Kyuhyun dan _namja_ asing itu sudah tak ada lagi disana.

"Kita sudah keluar dari dalam pelindung."

Ryeowook kaget. Suara sang _yeoja_ asing langsung menyadarkannya akan kehadiran _yeoja_ itu yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kita keluar dari lingkungan pelindung?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Aku sengaja mengeluarkanmu." _Yeoja_ itu mengalihkan pandangan, seakan tak berani menatap mata Ryeowook. "Kurasa lebih baik sampai disini, kau tak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya."

"_Wae_? Aku masih ingin mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tahu tentang masa laluku. Kumohon..." pinta Ryeowook sangat. Ia mulai mengcengkram lengan sang _yeoja_. "Bukankah masih ada pertanyaan lain yang harus Kyuhyun jawab? _Jebal_..."

_Yeoja_ yang semula mengalihkan pandangannya, kini kembali menatap Ryeowook dalam. "_Mianhae_. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tahu lebih dari ini."

Keduanya terdiam. Perlahan, Ryeowook melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang _yeoja_. Ia memilih untuk menyerah karena sepertinya _yeoja_ itu benar-benar takkan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Nanti saat kau terbangun, kau akan melupakan semua ini." _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum. Ia berusaha menyalurkan sedikit keceriaan pada Ryeowook. "Hanya mimpi saat berada dalam kegelapanlah yang akan kau ingat."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Ryeowook's POV~~

Disinilah sekarang aku berada, duduk di depan laptop yang baru saja kunyalakan.

Aku tak yakin apakah melihat foto masa laluku adalah keputusan yang tepat. Hanya saja, mengingat bahwa dalam mimpiku aku hanya berada dalam kegelapan sepanjang waktu, hal itu membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja itu ada hubungannya dengan amnesia yang kualami, meski seharusnya tidak.

Aku tak tahu apakah setelah mengalami amnesia itu aku masih bermimpi saat tidur atau tidak. Kadang aku bermimpi dan masih bisa mengingatnya meskipun samar. Kadang juga aku tak ingat sama sekali apa yang kumimpikan, sehingga kupikir mungkin saja aku hanya sekedar lupa atau mungkin aku memang tak bermimpi sama sekali saat itu.

Aku pun menghela napas panjang, kemudian kubuka sebuah folder yang dari judulnya itu sepertinya memang berisikan foto-fotoku.

Dalam sekejab, mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku sangat terkejut, sedikitpun tak menyangka bahwa foto-foto di dalam sana berisikan hal-hal yang tak terduga olehku.

Dari sekian banyaknya foto, terdapat satu foto dimana dalam foto itu aku dan Zhoumi tampak bahagia, dan dari latarnya sepertinya itu diambil saat kami berdua sedang pergi bersama. Jujur, menurutku dalam foto itu kami terlihat seperti sedang berkencan.

Aku juga menemukan satu foto yang menarik. Di foto itu ada aku, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Yesung. Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama berada di tengah, sedangkan Sungmin berada di sebelah kananku juga Yesung berada di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

Dalam foto itu kami berempat tampak tersenyum bahagia. Aku jadi merasa senang saat melihatnya.

_Aku ingin bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu._

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

A/N: Hey all =D Setelah waktu yang begitu panjang, akhirnya chapter 10 terbit juga hehe ^o^

Alasan mengapa chapter 10 ini lama terbitnya, so pasti seperti biasa, karena author sibuk akan beberapa hal sehingga tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan cepat XD

_Mianhae_ karena telah membuat kalian menanti begitu lama, dan _gomawo_ karena kalian mau sabar menunggu =)

Aku senang sekaligus bersyukur karena Park of Memories telah berkembang sampai sejauh ini dan tentunya tak lama lagi akan menemui ending, seperti yang sudah author katakan sebelumnya.

Rencananya ff ini akan tamat di chapter 12 atau 13 (masih bingung mau pilih yang mana hehe). So, author harap kalian bersedia menantikan kelanjutannya dengan sabar ^o^

Oh ya, author ingin memberikan sedikit penjelasan. Soal dari bagian opening sampai masuk ke dalam cerita, itu sebenarnya alur mundur, baru setelahnya alurnya menjadi alur maju hehe. Jadi bagian akhir chapter ini sebenarnya adalah kelanjutan dari bagian opening =D

Silakan berikan komentar sesuka hati kalian hehe, author akan menerimanya dengan sangat terbuka =3

Semua komentar kalian, entah itu berupa kritik dan saran akan selalu menjadi pertimbangan author ^o^

Akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please? XD


	11. Chapter 11

"Lalu, kapan dan bagaimana mereka putus? Bukankah Zhoumi itu adalah mantan _namjachingu_ Ryeowook?"

.

.

"Sehari sebelum kecelakaan, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi putus."

.

.

"Alasan sesungguhnya mereka putus—"

.

.

"_Mianhae_. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tahu lebih dari ini."

.

.

Dalam foto itu kami berempat tampak tersenyum bahagia. Aku jadi merasa senang saat melihatnya.

_Aku ingin bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu._

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Park of Memories**

**Chapter 11**

**Pairing: KyuWook / MiWook**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, Heechul, and Zhoumi**

**(Pairing dan Cast bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, AU**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

Tak terasa sudah cukup lama kupandangi foto tersebut. Foto dimana kami berempat tampak bahagia. Keinginanku untuk melihat foto-foto yang lain pun muncul, namun kuhentikan niatku itu. Hatiku rasanya seperti teriris sedikit demi sedikit setiap kali melihat foto-foto yang ada di dalam folder tersebut. Seluruh foto di dalamnya telah mengisyaratkan kehidupan yang kujalani sebelumnya dengan jelas.

_Kurasa, akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak melihat lebih dari ini._

~~Ryeowook's POV – END~~

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Alasan sesungguhnya mereka putus karena... Ryeowook merasa bahwa hatinya lebih memilihku daripada Zhoumi."

_Namja_ asing itu terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar suatu pernyataan yang berani dari Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun mampu menjawab dengan benar sampai sejauh ini.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

_Namja_ itu mulai membisu setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir kali ia ajukan. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kini aku hanya diam dan menunggu respon yang akan ia berikan sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka berdua putus?" tanya _namja_ asing itu memecah kesunyian, membuat pertanyaan kali ini terasa semakin panjang. "Ceritakan. Ceritakan apapun yang kau tahu."

Seketika otakku kembali memikirkan apa saja hal yang telah Heechul _noona_ katakan padaku. Hatiku merasa tercekat setiap kali harus menceritakan tentang hubungan Ryeowook dan Zhoumi. Meski aku berada di antara mereka berdua dan ikut terlibat, namun aku sangat menyesal karena selama ini tak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan keduanya. Aku tak bisa menghapus kenyataan bahwa, bukan aku, orang yang selalu berada di hati Ryeowook.

Dengan berat, aku pun mulai angkat bicara. "Ryeowook dan Zhoumi adalah teman les." Aku diam sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Saat itu aku sama sekali tak mengenal Zhoumi, juga tak tahu tentang hubungan mereka." Perkataanku kembali terhenti. Rasanya sulit untuk berkata-kata. "Setelah kecelakaan itu, Ryeowook tak pernah datang lagi ke tempat les. Dan karena mereka sudah putus... otomatis Zhoumi memilih untuk tidak mencari Ryeowook selama _yeoja_ itu tidak masuk," jelasku, kemudian memilih untuk kembali diam.

"Lalu?" Suara _namja_ asing itu kembali terdengar. "Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Setelah satu minggu berlalu dan Ryeowook tetap tidak masuk, Zhoumi pun penasaran dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook tak bisa dihubungi karena kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan HP-nya hancur. Akhirnya, Zhoumi pun memutuskan untuk menemui Kibum yang notabene adalah teman _noona_-nya." Kyuhyun berusaha melanjutkan perkataannya yang terasa sulit. "Zhoumi melakukan itu hanya untuk mengetahui kabar Ryeowook. Dia tak berani datang langsung ke rumah Ryeowook. Dia hanya sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Ryeowook."

Setelahnya suasana hening kembali melingkupi kami. Begitu mencekam, membuatku tercekat.

"Penjelasanmu cukup memuaskan," puji _namja_ asing itu, sedikit mengagetkanku. "Baiklah, kita masuk ke pertanyaan selanjutnya."

DEG! Sekejab adrenalinku kembali terpacu. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuatku was-was.

"Sesaat sebelum kecelakaan pertama yang menimpa Ryeowook itu terjadi, siapakah seseorang yang sedang Ryeowook pikirkan?"

Sesaat aku merasa tercekat. Aku tak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Otakku mulai berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya. Terasa sulit bagiku.

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Pikirannya melayang pada dua _namja_ yang telah mengisi hari-harinya, dua _namja_ yang telah memperlakukan dirinya lebih dari seorang teman.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah tahu siapa _namja_ yang akan ia pilih. Hanya saja ia masih meragukan pilihannya. Bagi Ryeowook, mengetahui masa lalu mungkin akan membuatnya lebih mudah untuk memilih dengan tepat.

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin curhat dengan Heechul _eonni_," gumam Ryeowook, meski ia tahu tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. "Rumah kita kan sebelahan, coba aku bisa main kesana sekarang. Sayang, ini masih pagi."

Ryeowook hanya menghela napas pelan. Ia kembali terdiam, membiarkan dirinya sendiri termenung memikirkan banyak hal.

_Aku merasa bersalah karena pernah menyakiti hatinya._

.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

Sudah cukup lama aku berpikir dan membiarkan _namja_ asing itu menunggu. Yah, selama ia masih mau bersabar kurasa lebih baik aku tetap membisu sampai berhasil menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Apa kau masih belum menemukan jawabannya?" tanya _namja_ asing itu memecah kesunyian.

_Eotteokhae_? _Namja_ itu mulai angkat bicara dan aku masih belum tahu ingin menjawab siapa.

Seketika mataku membelalak lebar. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat satu poin penting yang mungkin saja memang ada hubungannya dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini. Pikiranku tertuju pada kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook putus dengan Zhoumi satu hari sebelum kecelakaan pertama itu terjadi.

"Zhoumi," jawabku. Aku menjawabnya dengan perasaan yakin bercampur ragu.

"Jadi jawabanmu... orang yang Ryeowook pikiran sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi adalah Zhoumi?" _Namja_ asing itu bertanya seakan ingin memastikan.

"_Ne_," tegasku.

Tiba-tiba saja _namja_ asing itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berbalik membelakangi mimbar dan menghadap ke arahku. Seketika rasa terkejut menghampiriku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok _namja_ asing itu dari depan. Auranya yang begitu bersinar tampak cukup mengerikan. Wajahnya terlihat elok bagaikan seorang malaikat.

"Aku salut kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar," ucap _namja_ asing itu sambil tersenyum ke arahku. "Beda dengan dua pertanyaan sebelumnya yang memang kau sudah tahu jawabannya sejak awal, pertanyaan kali ini kau bisa menjawabnya dengan baik berkat analisismu sendiri." Kulihat ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Tatapan matanya membuatku sedikit takut. "Aku bisa membaca isi pikiranmu."

Ungkapan bahwa ia bisa membaca isi pikiranku membuatku semakin takut. Kuputuskan untuk membuang segala kekhawatiranku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak boleh merasa takut.

"Sekarang aku ingin mendengarkan analisismu soal mengapa kau bisa memilih Zhoumi sebagai jawaban."

Aku menarik napas pelan. Mau tak mau, aku harus siap untuk memberikan penjelasan yang kesekian kalinya.

"Alasan yang wajar jika sesaat sebelum kecelakaan pertama itu terjadi Ryeowook malah memikirkan Zhoumi," jelasku sambil memalingkan pandanganku, sedikitpun tak berani menatap _namja_ asing itu. "Ryeowook pasti merasa bersalah setelah memutuskan hubungannya dengan _namja_ itu, dan mungkin saja, sejujurnya... ia masih menyimpan rasa terhadap Zhoumi."

_Namja_ asing itu pun tersenyum. "Penjelasanmu cukup memuaskan. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung melangkah ke dua pertanyaan terakhir? Apa kau siap?"

Kini kurasakan napasku tercekat. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuatku tertekan.

"Baiklah. Aku siap."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ekspresi _namja_ itu yang mulanya cerah seketika berubah menjadi serius, membuatku semakin tegang. "Setelah amnesia, sebenarnya masih ada seseorang yang tersimpan dalam memori Ryeowook."

Sekejab, napasku terhenti. Aku merasakan adanya suatu firasat buruk.

"Siapakah seseorang yang masih tertinggal di dalam ingatan Ryeowook itu? _Nuguseyo_?"

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang tenang, tampaklah Sungmin yang sedang membaca komik dalam diam. Ia tampak mengenakan headset di kedua telinganya. Sepertinya ia sedang mendengarkan lagu.

Seketika layar ponselnya menyala. Sungmin yang kaget akan hal itu pun segera meraih ponselnya. Ia penasaran, siapakah orang yang mengiriminya SMS se-pagi ini.

.

From: Yesung

Pagi Min :D

Apa kau sudah bangun?

.

'Yesung?' gumam Sungmin dalam hati. 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sudah bangun?'

Jujur saja, Sungmin merasa sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Yesung-lah orang yang mengiriminya pesan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa sejak kejadian di taman bermain kemarin, Yesung menjadi seseorang yang paling sering muncul dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun harus menghadapi ketegangan ini. Dihadapkan pada pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui apa jawabannya, membuatnya harus berpikir kritis untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

_Namja_ asing itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tertawa dalam hatinya karena ia tahu bahwa _namja_ muda yang berada di hadapannya itu sedang berada dalam kesulitan.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

Saat ini aku sedang menundukkan kepalaku sambil berpikir. Siapakah orang yang kira-kira masih Ryeowook ingat?

Karena teman-temannya ia tak ingat... sepertinya memang orang tuanya, sudah pasti orang tuanya.

"Kecuali orang tuanya," ucap _namja_ asing itu tiba-tiba. "Maksud pertanyaanku, seseorang yang masih Ryeowook ingat selain kedua orang tuanya."

Pasti _namja_ itu bisa berkata demikian setelah membaca pikiranku. Tapi, mengapa ia baru mengatakannya sekarang?

Baiklah, sekarang aku harus menganalisis dengan serius.

Sungmin... setahuku Ryeowook sudah melupakan Sungmin.

Yesung... itu lebih tak mungkin lagi.

Heechul _noona_... sudahlah, kurasa tak ada satupun di antara kita semua yang masih Ryeowook ingat.

Orang yang dekat dengannya...

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya kan?" _Namja_ asing itu tersenyum, membuatku yakin pada jawaban yang baru saja terlintas dalam kepalaku.

"Zhoumi," jawabku tegas. "Jawabanku benar, _ne_?"

"_Ne_." _Namja_ asing itu kini tersenyum samar. "Apa alasanmu menjawab Zhoumi? Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu."

Kuakui aku merasa senang karena telah berhasil menjawab dengan benar. Namun hatiku terasa perih, bagai teriris. Sulit rasanya untuk menjelaskan. Terasa menyakitkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga Zhoumi adalah mantan _namja_chingu Ryeowook," ucapku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah _namja_ asing itu. "Jadi, wajar saja jika saat itu Zhoumi dan Ryeowook berciuman, karena sebelumnya... mereka pernah berpacaran."

Mengatakan bahwa _yeoja_ yang kusukai berciuman dengan _namja_ lain adalah hal yang sangat berat. Setiap orang pasti akan merasa sulit bila berada di posisiku.

"Meski amnesia, pasti Ryeowook tak merasa asing dengan Zhoumi. Bahkan mungkin, ada seberkas ingatan akan Zhoumi yang masih melekat dalam ingatan Ryeowook, karena selain mereka pernah berpacaran, mereka putus sehari sebelum kecelakaan, dan hal itu pun pasti masih membekas bagi Ryeowook."

Kuakhiri penjelasanku. Kini perasaanku kian bercampur aduk. Aku pun memperhatikan sang _namja_ asing yang tampak tenang. Ia pun kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai penjelasanmu. Analisismu sangat bagus. Apa kau sudah siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir?"

Aku tahu, mengakhiri penjelasanku sama dengan melangkah ke pertanyaan terakhir. Jujur, aku takut. Aku sangat takut jikalau aku tak mampu menjawabnya dengan benar.

Aku bukannya takut disiksa oleh besi panas itu. Aku hanya takut jikalau nanti aku gagal, maka aku tak bisa mengembalikan ingatan masa lalu pada Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?" tanya _namja_ asing itu memastikan kesiapanku. "Pada pertanyaan terakhir ini, tak peduli jawabanmu benar atau salah, kau akan langsung terbangun dari tidurmu setelah kau menjawabnya. Jadi meski jawabanmu salah, kau takkan diksiksa besi panas itu."

Tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu menyentikkan jarinya dan kurasakan bahwa ruangan tempatku berada pun menjadi lebih terang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau akan tahu jawabanmu benar atau tidak setelah kau kembali ke duniamu dan memastikannya sendiri." _Namja_ itu menyeringai. "Kau mengerti apa maksudku, kan?"

"_Ne_," jawabku mengiyakan. Aku sangat paham akan maksudnya itu.

"Pertanyaan terakhir."

DEG! Kata 'pertanyaan terakhir' itu membuatku tersentak. Hatiku masih belum siap, meski mau tak mau aku harus menghadapinya.

"Siapakah _namja_ yang Ryeowook sukai saat ini?"

Aku terdiam, sama sekali tak mampu berkata-kata. Pertanyaan ini terlalu sulit, benar-benar pertanyaan yang menjebak. Pertanyaan ini sukses mengacaukan hati dan pikiranku.

Kalau aku berhasil menjawabnya dengan benar, maka ingatan Ryeowook akan kembali, tapi... kalau sampai jawaban yang benar itu adalah _namja_ lain yang bukan diriku...

_Itu sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa aku telah kalah. Bahwa bukanlah aku namja yang kini singgah di hatinya, juga bahwa aku takkan bisa memilikinya, dan cintaku ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Aku harus berhati besar menghadapinya jika itu benar._

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

.

.

Yesung memilih untuk berbaring di atas ranjang sejak ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bermain game, hanya saja tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Meski begitu, ia tetap merasa beruntung karena _yeoja_ yang ia sukai sedang terjaga dan mau membalas pesannya. Maka jadilah keduanya pun saling bertukar pesan.

.

To: Sungmin

Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini kita pergi berdua?

Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan :)

.

Begitulah isi pesan yang baru saja Yesung kirimkan pada Sungmin. Entah Sungmin mau mengiyakannya atau tidak, setidaknya ia telah mencobanya. Perasaan yang kini ia rasakan sudah tak bisa ia tutupi lagi. Ia benar-benar menyukai _yeoja_ itu selayaknya perasaan seorang pria terhadap wanita.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang terbangun dari tidurnya langsung melihat ke arah jam dan mendapati bahwa sudah saatnya ia bergegas untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Segera ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, keluar dari dalam kamar, dan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Debaran jantungnya akibat peristiwa yang dialaminya saat tidur tadi masih bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas. Ia ingin bisa secepatnya menemui Ryeowook dan memastikan apakah ia berhasil mengembalikan ingatan _yeoja_ itu atau tidak.

Setelah selesai bersiap dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, akhirnya sampailah Kyuhyun di sekolah tercintanya. Segera _namja_ itu berlari menuju kelasnya agar bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan _yeoja_ yang telah menjadi pujaan hatinya sejak satu tahun terakhir.

"Wookie!" panggil Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia memasuki kelas dan berhasil menemukan keberadaan Ryeowook disana.

Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri _yeoja_ itu. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Kini keduanya telah berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Berhadapan. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Kyuhyun yang merasa serba salah pun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Wookie... ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Kyuhyun tampak ragu.

Ryeowook pun memberikan pandangan penuh tanya. "_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya demi mendapatkan kepastian.

"Apa kau... sudah bisa mengingat masa lalumu sebelum kecelakaan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terbata.

"Mengingat masa laluku?" ujar Ryeowook, tampak tak mengerti.

"_Ne_. Hal-hal yang pernah kau lalui sebelum kau amnesia," jelas Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat _yeoja_ itu paham akan maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Apa kau sudah mulai bisa mengingatnya?"

"_Ani_," lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu datar, seakan tak menyadari perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada raut wajah Kyuhyun. "Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya."

.

.

_Ryeowook masih tidak bisa mengingatnya?_

_Mungkinkah ini berarti... jawabanku salah._

_Ini artinya... _

_Namja yang Ryeowook sukai adalah..._

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N: **Annyeong readers XD Mianhae karena chapter 11 baru bisa dipublish sekarang.

Thanks ya buat para readers yang masih setia menantikan chapter 11 ini. Terima kasih atas kesabarannya =D

Aku sangat berterima kasih buat kalian semua yang masih setia membaca, mereview, dan mengikuti ff-ku ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow

Saat ini author memang sedang dalam masa liburan sekolah, dari kelas 2 naik ke kelas 3 SMA (horee! ^o^) tapi, selama liburan author bekerja jadi SPG bagi salah satu perusahaan selama event PRJ kali ini dan author masuk kerjanya full 32 hari, setiap hari selama event PRJ masih berlangsung. Jadi... karena itulah author sangat sibuk T_T dan kebanyakan waktu luang author pakai untuk beristirahat. Author tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengetik, karena itu mianhae readers kalau chapter kali ini lebih pendek dibanding chapter biasanya.

Mengenai chapter terakhir... sampai sekarang author masih bimbang dan belum bisa menentukan akan menamatkan ff ini di chapter 12 atau 13, jadi kita lihat saja nanti, chapter manakah yang akan menjadi chapter terakhir ^o^

Baiklah, sekian cuap-cuapnya XD

Semoga chapter 11 ini pun tetap berkenan di hati para readers sekalian.

Akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all and review please? =3


End file.
